New Life
by thelittledarkrose
Summary: Ally Gilbert's life changed the moment Stefan Salvatore came back to Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach and they happen to meet. Four months after the tragedy of her parent's deaths Ally, her fraternal twin sister Elena and younger brother Jeremy are still trying to figure out what to do with aftermath of it all. From now on, everything is going to change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plot lines!**

 **Summary:** Ally Gilbert's life changed the moment Stefan Salvatore came back to Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach and they happen to meet. Four months after the tragedy of her parent's deaths Ally, her fraternal twin sister Elena and younger brother Jeremy are still trying to figure out what to do with aftermath of it all. From now on, everything is going to change whether Ally likes it or not.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I promise that this isn't one of your typical Elena has a twin stories! A good chunk of Ally's history with the Petrova bloodline will be revealed in this chapter! This will be an eventual Stefan/Ally story! This will be centered on season one of TVD! The external link is to the polyvore sets for the chapters! Also check out my tumblr is thelittledarkrose where I have posts for the story up if you want to check those out! The gorgeous cover was made by my very good friend Lemon! Also I noticed that the TVD writer's messed up with the whole bonfire thing in 3x22 because the day that Elena's parents died was actually a Saturday so I'm changing that little part in this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Heading out for a run. I might stop over at the Salvatore Boarding House to see Zach. I accidentally dropped my locket into the toilet and the dried rose I had in it spilled out." Ally announced walking into the kitchen wearing one of her running outfits and her hair up in a high ponytail as she headed over to the fridge opening the door and pulling out her water bottle shutting the door behind her.

"Okay sweetie, be back before your father get's home alright?" Miranda said smiling over at her oldest daughter sitting at the kitchen table where she was working on some things for the historical society.

Dried rose was the code name for vervain which Ally and her parents used whenever Elena and Jeremy were in the house and could overhear their conversation. Case in point this time with Ally's fraternal twin sister Elena was sitting next to their mother at the table working on homework. Usually Ally and Elena ran together but Ally had finished her homework before Elena since she didn't have to work the next couple days at Mainline Coffee.

"Will do!" Ally promised smiling back before heading out passing Jeremy as he held the front door open for her as he had just walked in the house. "See you later guys!"

"Try not to have too much fun without me Allycat!" Elena called out after her causing Ally to laugh in amusement shuffling down the porch steps.

Ally jogged in place as she popped her earbuds in starting up her running playlist making sure her armband was securely wrapped around her arm so her iPod nano wouldn't fall out while running before taking off. She enjoyed running. It was a way to get away from all the pressures of life in her opinion.

Ally had always known about vampires, when she had confronted her parents about it they had been very surprised. But they had naturally assumed she had learned about though the old Gilbert journals. But that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Ally's knowledge of vampires went back much further than than that. But to actually explain how far back would take a good amount of time and patience to understand it fully. Ally's story starts over two thousand years ago with a past life of hers when she went by the name Melina. Of course Ally only remembered being Melina thanks to a spell an old friend of hers had performed on her.

Ally's thoughts about her past lives soon faded as she stopped where she was breathing heavily taking a quick swig of her water glancing around her surroundings noticing that the clouds had gotten dark and ominous. It had been said they might get in a thunder and lightning storm later in the day but the weather had been so mild that she had forgotten all about it.

Tugging her earbuds out and hitting pause on her playlist just as heavy rain began to pour down. Gasping in surprise, she ducked under a nearby tree on the sidewalk. Yanking her iPod nano out of it's jacket which was attached to her arm she stuffed it into her sports bra where she had put her cell phone and locket before leaving the house.

Ally saw that she was thankfully only three blocks away from the Boarding House so she quickly sprinted away going as fast as she could in that direction. In a few seconds of running she was soaked to the skin. What made it worse lightning flashed not far away. Happily she spotted the driveway leading to the Boarding House and dashed up to the front door breathing heavily.

Tugging the elastic band out her hair she knocked on the front door breathing in deeply trying to calm herself down. The front door then opened revealing Zach and someone she recognized but had never officially met before.

"Hey Zach, dreamy green eyed guy." Ally greeted smiling at the two of them nervously causing them both to chuckle amusingly at that.

"Get in here you're soaked to the bone!" Zach announced grabbing Ally's arm pulling her inside the house closing the door behind them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Ally replied sarcastically smiling running her fingers through her wet hair looking curiously over at the guy she called dreamy green eyed guy though she knew exactly who he was and he was looking her over just as closely.

"Oh this is my nephew Stefan, Stefan this is Ally Gilbert. Will you show her to a room so she can take a shower while I get her some dry clothes?" Zach said looking over at Stefan who nodded his head yes before Zach ran off to grab everything.

"It's nice to meet you Stefan." Ally said smiling up at him as he smiled back holding the hand not holding her water bottle out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Ally. I'm sorry for staring at you but you look like someone I used to know." Stefan said shaking her hand before letting it go looking at her quizzically as he motioned for her to follow him.

"I hope I don't look exactly like them. That would be awkward." Ally replied smiling softly over at him as Stefan led her into a one of the spare rooms.

It was a large and decorated in creams and dark reds with dark wood furniture. The furniture itself were clearly antiques so Ally felt weird standing in the room while she was still very wet.

"No just very similar is all." Stefan stated still watching her closely, Ally could see that he was very confused and curious about this.

"How long are you staying in town visiting your _Uncle_ , Stefan?" Ally asked putting the emphasis on the word uncle hoping he'd catch on as the look in Stefan's eyes flashed from confused to dumbfounded.

"You know..." Stefan whispered softly in shock looking at her pleadingly.

"I do. The reason I know is entirely different than what you're thinking. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Ally promised brushing her sodden hair out of her eyes as she then lightly sneezed into her elbow. "Excuse me."

"Bless you. The bathroom is here so you can get out of those wet clothes and take a nice shower." Stefan said placing his hand on the middle of her back motioning with his other hand towards the bathroom door. "I'll leave the clothes Zach is bringing for you on the bed."

"Thank you." Ally gratefully whispered before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Ally pulled her cell phone, locket and iPod out of her sports bra and setting them down on the bathroom counter along with her water bottle. Pulling her armband off setting it on the counter she shrugged her shoes and socks off quickly stripping her clothes off heading towards the shower. Opening the glass door she twisted the knob turning off adjusting the temperature until it was just how she liked it. Stepping into the spray sighing softly in relief pulling the door shut.

She lost track of how long she was in there but getting out she grabbed a towel off the hanger wrapping it around herself she felt infinitely better. Gathering her wet clothes off the floor she opened the bathroom door looking around for Stefan but he wasn't there but sitting on the bed were the clothes Zach got for her. He had also left an empty laundry basket to put her wet clothes in. _Huh he thinks of everything._ She thought to herself smiling.

Dropping her wet clothes into the basket taking a closer look at the clothes Zach had lent her. The dark gray sweatpants wouldn't fit her at all so the long sleeve dark navy button down shirt would have to do until her clothes were dry. Unwrapping the towel she dried herself off grabbing the shirt and slipping it on over her head. The shirt was very big on her and hit her mid thigh.

* * *

Ally sighed biting her bottom lip as she ended the call. She had called her mom explaining how she had gotten caught in the storm while running. Her mom had advised her to spend the night at the Boarding House since it didn't look like the storm was letting up anytime soon and she would let her father know when he got home from work.

Ally knew her dad would call her immediately after finding that out. It was only a matter of time. Zach had come in a few minutes before she called her mother to collect the laundry basket with her wet clothes and the towel she had used. She had asked if he had a spare hairbrush or comb she could borrow along with a new batch of dried vervain for her locket. He told her he'd ask Stefan for the hairbrush before heading out to get the vervain leaving the door wide open. Hearing a knock on the door she turned her head spotting Stefan leaning against the doorframe.

"I believe you asked for one of these." Stefan said holding up a small hairbrush still in it's packaging making Ally laugh softly.

"That I did, thanks." Ally said smiling at him gratefully taking it from him.

"I have to say my shirt looks better on you than me." Stefan casually mentioned watching Ally tear open the packaging pulling the hairbrush out tossing the package into the trashcan next to the desk.

"Oh this is yours? I thought it was Zach's. It's really nice." Ally asked running the brush through her hair looking at him curiously.

"No, Zach borrowed that shirt from me a few days ago for a council meeting and I guess he forgot to give it back since he let you borrow it." Stefan explained as Ally nodded her head in understanding.

"Ah well I'm sure you'll get it back after I'm done with it. So, are you ready to hear how I know about vampires? Of course I'm not sure if you're ready to know absolutely _everything_." Ally said as she continued to run the brush through her hair trying to get all the tangles out. "But I will explain as much as I can for the time being."

"Well whatever you're comfortable telling me is just fine!" Stefan said nodding his head up and down firmly.

"Let me get comfortable first." Ally said climbing onto the bed sitting against the pillows at the foot of the bed tugging on the bottom of the shirt so it covered her setting the hairbrush down beside her. "There we go."

"All ready?" Stefan asked sitting down beside her on the bed crossing his legs underneath him as Ally nodded her head yes.

"Alright so I think I shall start at the beginning. It all started over two thousand years ago with two sisters. They were fraternal twins and the best of friends. Both sisters were handmaidens to a very powerful witch. The younger of the sisters her name was Amara and she fell in love with a very powerful warlock, but their love was forbidden." Ally explained as Stefan's eyes widened in amazement. "Not to mention that the man Amara fell in love with was engaged to the witch let's call her Tessa they both served. Now the older sister her name was Melina and she tried to talk her sister out of this but she knew how stubborn her sister could be. So she did everything she could to help her sister out of the goodness of her heart. Mainly because she loved her sister. But things didn't go as planned. Now Tessa didn't discover what had happened until she was left at the altar because Amara and the warlock had ran off together the day of the wedding leaving Melina to fend for herself when Tessa had discovered she had been helping them."

Ally paused so she could take a breath smiling in amusement at the baffled look on Stefan's face.

"So Tessa crafted together a plan to get revenge on the lovers. And boy did she. Tessa kept Amara alive by turning her into the anchor to the Other Side. Now the Other Side is this mysterious dimension or limbo if you will where spirits of supernatural beings reside when they die. But she needed to get her revenge on the warlock too. And to do that she used Melina for it. See Melina was married, although not entirely happily as the marriage was arranged. But it was decent. And Melina was blessed with a beautiful son named Dimitri whom she loved very much. Not that Tessa particularly cared about the husband or Dimitri considering she killed Melina in cold blood right in front of them by carving out her heart. And it was her heart Tessa showed the warlock tricking him into believing she had killed his one true love." Ally continued editing several parts of the story out as she wasn't sure if Stefan was ready to know about the immortality elixir or what happened in the wake of all that quite yet.

"Oh my God... That-that's so crazy. Wait how does this pertain to how you know about vampires?" Stefan asked shock still written across his face.

"Don't worry I'm getting to that part. Now see Melina was gifted with magic but she wasn't allowed to practice it due to her social status and no one else in her family had the gift. So technically she was a witch when she died..." Ally said as Stefan caught on to what she was saying.

"So she ended up on the Other Side." Stefan finished his eyes brewing with amazement. "Incredible. Please continue."

"Now you see because of what Tessa did she violated the rule that all things must die. So nature found a balance by creating what you would call 'shadow-selves,' or doppelgängers, who could die. After had Tessa died some time later while she was on the Other Side she did a spell on the remains of the older sister so that when the next dopplegänger of Amara was born so would the older sister. Flash forward to a thousand years later when a new dopplegänger was born with an older fraternal twin sister. Their names were Roza and Tatia Petrova. Now Roza was very close with her sister as she had been in her previous life." Ally continued smiling as spoke of one of the happiest times she had ever experienced. "She was also best friends with a boy from her village named Kol. The two of them were like family to each other. Roza was also quite close with Kol's older brother's Elijah and Niklaus and his younger sister Rebekah. Kol had another older brother Finn whom Roza barely got along with. Now that could be attributed to the fact that Roza was only eight years old and Finn was a good deal older. Now Tatia didn't get along with Kol. So when Roza was off playing with Kol and his family, Tatia would play some of the other girls in the village she knew. Now Kol was the only child in his family that had tapped into magic and he enjoyed showing Roza the things he could do. And sometimes they did spells together. One day they managed to make it rain and the two of them played together in it for a good while before Elijah came and found them and took them both home."

"Kol sounds like a good friend. But I wouldn't be surprised if one of them ended up getting sick from that." Stefan casually mentioned groaning at the grave look on Ally's face. "That's what happened right? One of them got sick?"

"Yes. Roza woke up the next morning what would be diagnosed now as the flu with a very high fever. Now today it would be very easily treatable. But that wasn't the case a thousand years ago. Tatia was sent to stay with a relative so she wouldn't fall ill also. Kol, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah all had tried to go over to see Roza to check on her but had been caught by their father Mikael. All four of them had begged their mother Esther who was a very powerful witch to help Roza using her magic." Ally said as she played with the hem of the borrowed shirt.

"I'm guessing Esther didn't use her magic to make Roza better..." Stefan said cautiously watching Ally sighed softly.

"Well not exactly... Esther knew that if she performed the spell she had found that would cure Roza it could cause her to lose the unborn child she carried. So with that difficult decision she didn't do the spell instead she gave Roza a concoction of herbs to make Roza even worse instead of better. Then she lied to her children saying it was up to Roza now if she got better." Ally said softly her eyes filling with tears remembering just how painful the last few days had been before she had died for the second time. "Roza begged her parents to send for Tatia because she missed her sister. But they refused. Kol and Niklaus snuck over while Roza's mother was outside cooking and her father had gone to get supplies leaving Roza in the care of Ayana, who was Esther's friend and fellow witch. Roza was so excited she begged Ayana not to say anything and to let them stay. Niklaus had carved Roza a small wooden horse which she gratefully thanked him for. Kol had placed Roza's head in his lap as he and Niklaus told her about everything that she had missed since becoming sick. Roza kept how much pain she was in to herself. Kol and Niklaus both begged her to hang on trying very bravely not to cry. Roza told them that their dark rose would always be there for them. She then said she wanted to sleep a little more but they knew better that this was it. And just like that Roza slowly drifted to sleep never to wake back up."

"How awful that must have been for them." Stefan whispered softly that Ally barely heard it.

"Hmm. That it was. Now Roza watched from the Other Side as her sister Tatia blossomed into a beautiful young woman. But she had eventually married and had a child. Now sadly her husband died in battle. The tradition was that she was supposed to throw herself onto his funeral pyre. But she did not. All the women in the village envied her. All the men wanted to be her suitor. Well all men but Kol, but Elijah and Niklaus did. Now for awhile Tatia refused to make a choice between the two of them. And for a time they grew estranged. Which irked Roza as she watched this happening." Ally said tucking her hair behind her ears as Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds familiar." Stefan said chuckling in amusement.

"I have no doubt. Tatia would later choose Elijah. Now during this time they lived in peace with the werewolves in the village. I know what you're thinking, werewolves don't exist. Well you'd be wrong. They've just have been hunted to near extinction by vampires. So they began reorganizing into packs to evade the vampires. Now when the full moon came around the humans would hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned so they would be safe. Now Niklaus broke that rule when he took his youngest brother Henrik out to watch the wolves turn, but tragically Henrik was attacked and killed by the turned wolves. Can you say karma? Now it was because of Henrik's death that Mikael urged Esther to tap into dark magic to perform a spell that that would create the very first vampires. Esther enchanted Tatia's blood mixed with wine. Mikael then stabbed and killed their children therefore the first vampires were created." Ally said as Stefan's eyes widened in disgust.

"Father of the year." Stefan scoffed sarcastically causing Ally to chuckle softly.

"No kidding. Now after they completed their transition things were never the same after that. They were still brand new and hadn't learned to control their thirst. Now I forgot to mention this earlier but the werewolf gene isn't triggered until they kill someone whether it's an accident or not. When Niklaus made his first kill Esther's darkest secret came to light. Niklaus was not Mikael's son, but the result of an affair with the alpha of the village. This made Niklaus a vampire/werewolf hybrid. After Niklaus' first transformation as a hybrid, he was tended to by Elijah. Unbeknownst to them both that Tatia had followed them. It was the body parts of six villagers that led her to them. Now Tatia eventually saw Niklaus covered in blood and ran away in fear causing Elijah to run after her. What happened next Elijah doesn't remember because of a spell Esther put on him. While running away Tatia tripped and cut her hand badly in the process. As I said they hadn't learned to control their thirst so the smell of Tatia's blood overpowered him, Elijah begged her to run and she did. But she didn't get far. With his new speed Elijah caught up with her and fed on her." Ally said smiling sadly as the tears rolled down her face as Stefan wiped the tears away with his hand as she smiled gratefully at him.

"He killed her didn't he?" Stefan asked as she nodded her head yes.

"When Elijah managed to stop, distraught he took Tatia to his mother in hopes she could save her. But it was too late. Esther took her from him and put the spell on him to repress his memories and gave him a washcloth so he could clean up. As long as he stayed clean no one would know what happened. And that's exactly what he did. Esther then used the remainder of Tatia's blood to cast a curse on Niklaus to bind his werewolf side and help restore the balance caused by the immense power he had gained from being both a werewolf and a vampire. From then on both Elijah and Niklaus believed Esther killed Tatia by draining her of blood to put the curse on him. What Esther did to Niklaus was truly awful but in her eyes it was the only way in her eyes." Ally said wiping away the remaining tears herself watching Stefan closely.

"How is it that you know all this?" Stefan asked incredulously looking at Ally whose face was struggling to remain impassive his eyes then widened in realization. "No... That's not possible."

"Is it really Stefan? After everything I just told you this is what you have a hard time believing?" Ally asked as Stefan placed his hand on top of hers.

"It was you wasn't it? You were Melina and Roza weren't you?" Stefan said as Ally smiled proudly at him for figuring it out.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Now I also know about you because I watched from the Other Side as the next Petrova dopplegänger, aka my dear sister Katerina or as you knew her: Katherine Pierce. And I watched as she led you and Damon on a merry chase back in 1864." Ally said smiling proudly at Stefan as he nodded his head in agreement. "Katerina always did know how to get a man's attention."

"Since you're alive again that must mean you have a twin sister who is Katherine's dopplegänger right? What's her name? And what was yours with Katherine?" Stefan asked curiously still very much in shock over everything he's learned.

"Yes I do. Her name is Elena, and mine was Serafina with Katerina." Ally answered chuckling softly. "There are some similarities between Elena and Katherine. But there are more differences I think but that may be just me."

"How so? If you don't mind me asking." Stefan said as Ally shrugged casually not bothered by the question.

"Not at all. Besides being identical they're both caring, brave, selfish, and intelligent. However Elena is compassionate, a little pushy, and empathetic. Now Katerina loves to socialize, loves to play games, has a huge sense of self-preservation, and quite the knack for creating elaborate plans and deceptions. I wish I could say I love all my sister's equally but I'd be lying. I don't have favorites but sometimes the choices they've made sometimes makes me wonder what they were thinking." Ally explained making sure she spoke her thoughts truthfully yet not wanting to sound too blunt about it.

"I definitely agree with you about what you said about Katherine. Now since I've never met Elena I will have to take your word for it." Stefan said chuckling softly smiling at her as she smiled back. "I can tell you were a good sister to them all. Hard to believe there's more than one person with that face. And you're just as beautiful I think. "

"That's so sweet of you to say Stefan. Thanks." Ally said smiling happily at Stefan who smiled back. "Well I certainly tried! Yeah my past and current sister's are all very beautiful."

"You're welcome, I only speak the truth." Stefan replied nudging Ally's shoulder playfully causing her to roll her eyes lightly at him.

"I remember watching your face when you first met Katerina. How mesmerized you looked by her beauty. Ah the dopplegängers being drawn together is still a sight to see." Ally mentioned nudging Stefan's shoulder playfully back not realizing the last thing she had said.

"Wait, what do you mean the dopplegängers being drawn to each other? I thought your past sister's after Amara were the only dopplegängers around?" Stefan asked his eyes flashing from amusement to curious in an instant.

"I don't think I said those exact words... There were also dopplegängers of the warlock that Amara fell in love with. I just didn't mention it cause I wasn't sure of how you'd react." Ally replied biting her bottom lip nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Oh well now that you mention it that does make sense. But what does that have to do with, wait... I'm a dopplegänger of the warlock Amara loved? That's just... Wow." Stefan said getting up from the bed pacing back and forth causing Ally to chuckle wryly.

"Stefan, hey. I'm so sorry..." Ally said getting onto her knees crawling to the edge of the bed grabbing Stefan's right wrist pulling him towards her so they were facing each other again. "Now you see why I wasn't sure if I should say anything."

"It's okay. I understand. It's just so strange to hear that I'm his dopplegänger and that I used to be involved with Katherine who is a dopplegänger of Amara. Back to what I asked before. What do you mean the dopplegängers being drawn to each other?" Stefan assured Ally smiling at her as she let his wrist go placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay so the universe has this weird way of drawing the doppelgängers together, making them be attracted to each other, both by fate and on first sight. Case in point like when you met Katherine." Ally explained as Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"Huh, you do have a point. When I first saw Katherine there was an immediate attraction between us." Stefan admitted as Ally chuckled smiling.

"Yeah I saw that. Once I saw her start playing you and Damon I hightailed it out of Mystic Falls and watched Kol and his family for a bit. Niklaus or Nik as Kol, Rebekah and I called him was the King Of New Orleans in those days. Of course peace wasn't easy back then. But it was interesting to watch!" Ally mentioned smiling happily in remembrance dropping her hands from Stefan's shoulders. "It's lonely on the Other Side, all you can do is watch. I swore to myself that during this life I would make sure I would keep my sister safe and to know what it's like to really fall in love and to be loved in return."

"Well from what I can tell I know you will be able fulfill that promise. And whatever guy you fall in love with would be stupid not to be as crazy in love with as you are with him." Stefan said smiling at her as she smiled back in thanks.

"Well I hope you're right." Ally replied shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Soon enough Zach had come back with her dry clothes and the dried vervain she had asked for. Both Zach and Stefan had both left to give her some privacy after that. Of course before Stefan left he asked her if she wanted some hot chocolate which she happily said she would love some. Stripping Stefan's shirt off she put her sports bra and underwear back on before shrugging back into the shirt. Ally grabbed her leggings and pulled them on quickly. She grabbed her locket off the bathroom counter opening it she quickly filled it with the dried vervain closing it when it was full.

"There we go..." Ally said to herself smiling as she put it back on letting drop onto her neck once she had the clasp shut, she felt safer wearing it.

"Here we are..." Stefan announced knocking on the door with his free hand, the other carrying a large coffee mug holding it out as she took it from him reveling in the warmth. "I wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows or whipped cream on top so I didn't put anything on it."

"I like both with my hot chocolate but this is just fine thanks." Ally replied taking a sip sighing happily at how delicious it was. "Absolutely perfect."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. Since you're spending the night here so is there anything specific you'd like for dinner?" Stefan asked smiling amusedly watching her sip her hot chocolate.

"Hm I'm feeling like having something spicy, doesn't matter what honestly." Ally answered as Stefan nodded his head appreciatively. "Any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do. We have the makings for enchiladas, how does that sound?" Stefan said as Ally's eyes lit up excitedly as she smiled brightly.

"Sounds good to me! I love enchiladas! And to tell you the truth I'm a pretty good cook so how about I help you out?" Ally replied as Stefan chuckled softly.

"It's a deal." Stefan agreed as they smiled at each other as Ally eventually had to look away trying to unsuccessfully hide her blush.

* * *

Between the two of them they made quick work preparing the enchiladas. Once the pan was the oven Stefan whisked together a quick salad dressing in a little glass container with a lid for a spinach and strawberry salad popping the lid on as he placed it in the fridge until their meal was ready. They chatted amongst the two of them as Ally quartered strawberries for the salad about the many things they had seen and experienced over the years.

Ally expressed her love of watching the seasons change in different cities while on the Other Side. As each season passed she was simply amazed at how the world had grown. Paris had always been one of her favorite cities to watch as the years passed. Visiting Paris while she was alive and being able to experience everything the city had to offer was definitely on her bucket list of places to see.

Stefan couldn't help but smile as he listened to her talk. The things she must have seen just amazed him. But he felt bad that knowing that she had watched it all alone. As they both worked together setting the table for the two of them Ally told him about how she had watched him struggle with his bloodlust over the centuries and how she had wished there was something she could have done to help. Stefan told her it wasn't easy being a ripper but having his friend Lexi had most certainly helped. When their meal was was all done he quickly fixed them both a plate as Ally filled two glasses with water for them.

Once they had both sat down at the table Stefan told a few stories about how different it was growing up with Damon as they ate. Ally couldn't help but tell a few stories herself about her memories with each of her sisters as with each century she experienced how customs and traditions had changed quite a bit. Once they had finished eating they cleared the table together. Ally rinsed the dishes off as Stefan put them in the washing machine as they compared their favorite decades. Stefan wouldn't stop talking about his favorite bands from the 1980's which Ally found hilarious, but he looked so happy talking so she didn't have the heart to stop him. Ally was very thankful for this chance to get to know Stefan face to face for real instead of watching his life from the Other Side so she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to learn more about him.

* * *

Back at home the next morning after Zach had dropped her off she had taken a quick shower making sure to actually wash her hair this time. After blow drying her hair and styling it into loose waves she quickly changed into one of her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a light gray t-shirt and matching gray converse that she had bought a few weeks ago she headed downstairs tucking her cell phone into her pocket.

"Aunt Jenna!" Ally exclaimed happily rushing over throwing her arms around Jenna hugging her when she spotted her.

"Hey kiddo!" Jenna said chuckling softly hugging back as they pulled apart Jenna tugged on a strand of Ally's hair smiling. "You get more beautiful every time I see you. What are you feeding these kids?"

"Steroids, lots and lots of steroids!" Miranda joked causing all three of them to laugh as Ally grabbed a glass out of the cabinet shutting the cabinet door behind her.

"Good one Mom. Very nice. Elena leave already? I was going to ask her if the game got cancelled because of the storm last night." Ally asked grabbing the carton of juice off the counter opening it and pouring some into her glass. "And Jeremy?"

"She left just before you got home to meet up with Matt and Bonnie at The Grill." Miranda said popping a few slices of bread into the toaster as Ally nodded her head in understanding as Jenna grabbed the carton of juice from Ally closing it back up as she picked up her glass taking a sip from it. "And Jeremy locked himself up in his and Elena's bathroom."

"Gross. I'll text her after I eat. She texted me last night asking for advice with Matt. I wonder if she knows what she's going to do." Ally said shrugging her shoulders scooping out some scrambled eggs her mom had left in a pan on the counter onto a plate.

"Got any plans today?" Jenna asked picking up her coffee mug taking a sip watching Ally take a few bites of her eggs.

"Nothing set in stone right now." Ally replied as the toast popped up and Miranda quickly grabbed it setting on the side of Ally's plate. "Why?"

"I thought we could go get mani pedi's together while your mom is out with Mrs. Lockwood working on the historical society." Jenna suggested as Ally nodded her head yes smiling brightly at her grabbing a piece of toast biting into it. "Awesome! Aunt and niece bonding time!"

"Yes sitting side by side getting our nails done gossiping about our nonexistent love lives is the perfect way to bond." Ally said sarcastically causing Jenna to push her playfully making her smile.

* * *

"They look so good!" Ally said looking down at her painted nails and toenails as she and Jenna walked out of the nail salon. Ally had swapped her converse for a pair of black sandals before she and Jenna had left the house.

"Okay yes they look amazing but who names a nail polish Purple-Opolis?" Jenna asked causing the both of them to start laughing simultaneously together.

"The same person who came up with Kinky in Helsinki." Ally shot back as their laughter faded away smiling cheekily at Jenna mentioning the color Jenna had picked out.

"Touché. Got me there." Jenna said smiling amusedly back at Ally. "When did you get so smart?"

"Oh I've always been smart, you're just now realizing it." Ally said shrugging her shoulders carelessly tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Well my very smart niece how does lunch at The Grill sound?" Jenna asked wrapping her right arm around Ally's waist.

"Sounds grand! Let's go!" Ally said smiling happily wrapping her left arm around Jenna's shoulders.

Soon they were sitting across from each other in a booth at The Grill waiting on their food. They chatted about school and their favorite classes before they both had ordered a cheeseburger with fries. Jenna had gotten a beer while Ally had stuck with Dr. Pepper which was one of her favorite sodas.

"So your mom is thinking of making tonight family night in celebration of me being in town. How does that sound?" Jenna mentioned causing Ally to stop sipping her soda looking at her.

"Well there's a bonfire party tonight but family night sounds fun too!" Ally said shrugging her shoulders as she didn't really care one way or another.

Just then her cell phone which she had placed on the table in front of her lit up buzzing quietly. Picking it up she saw she had two text messages, one from Tyler and the other from Stefan. Before she had left the Boarding House with Zach she and Stefan had swapped numbers so they could stay in touch once Stefan headed out of town again like he usually did after visiting his remaining human family. Ally clicked onto the text from Tyler first just to see what he wanted.

 **From Douchewood:**

You coming to the bonfire tonight?

"Who is it?" Jenna asked as Ally chuckled softly to herself as she quickly typed out a response.

 **To Douchewood:**

Can't. Tonight is Family Night.

"Tyler. Wants to know if I'm coming to the bonfire." Ally replied clicking onto the text from Stefan looking up at Jenna quickly who was trying not to laugh.

 **From Superman:**

You're hilarious.

"Oh those Lockwood men can never turn down a good party." Jenna said shaking her head amusedly.

"Oh do you have any experience with that hmm?" Ally asked smiling over at Jenna who rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Jenna said mysteriously not giving in to telling Ally what she knew.

Ally had saved Stefan as Superman in her contacts while she had put herself as Lois Lane in Stefan's which she was quite proud of considering she knew he would react like this.

 **To Superman:**

Don't I know it (;

* * *

Ally had finally caught up with Elena when she and Jenna had gotten back to the house. Elena had pulled Ally up to her room where once she was sure they were alone telling Ally all about what was going on with her and Matt. Ally listened patiently as Elena talked giving her advice when Elena asked for it. Ally knew Elena had been stringing Matt along for awhile now but kept her true feelings about it to herself.

Later on that night Elena had left for the bonfire. Jeremy had locked himself in his room smoking pot while Ally stayed downstairs talking with her father. She knew her Mom had only called Sherriff Forbes to bust Jeremy as a joke. Ally was seated on the couch in the living room texting Stefan and Tyler when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Jenna said picking up the phone from it's cradle but Ally knew it was Elena calling. "Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary."

"You do. You're terrible." Grayson announced making Ally and Miranda laugh as he smiled proudly.

"Bite me, Grayson." Jenna replied trying not to smile setting down the bowl of popcorn in her hand on the table listening to Elena keep talking. "Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?"

"Here." Miranda said as Jenna handed her the phone as Grayson grabbed the bowl of popcorn taking it into the living room as Jenna grabbed the stack of games following him. "Elena, everything okay?"

"Matt." Ally mouthed to her dad grabbing a handful of popcorn popping it into her mouth chewing it.

"He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now." Miranda explained as Ally smiled triumphantly at her dad as he shook his head amusedly. "Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it."

"Got that right." Ally muttered to herself grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free." Miranda promised Elena as Ally watched her dad grab his car keys off the coffee table. "We'll be there soon okay? Love you."

"Keep an eye on Jeremy while we're gone okay you two? We'll be back soon sweetie." Grayson said kissing Ally's forehead as she nodded her head yes and Jenna saluted him in response.

* * *

"Jeremy?" Ally called knocking on Jeremy's bedroom door softly as Jeremy opened the door leaning against the door jam. "Are you hungry? There's some snacks and sandwiches in the kitchen if you're interested."

"No thanks Alls, I'm good." Jeremy said smiling at her thankfully noticing Jenna coming up the steps behind them frowning curiously at the scared look on Jenna's face. "Jenna what is it?"

"That was Sheriff Forbes. She said we needed to come to the hospital because there was an accident with your parents and Elena." Jenna explained as Ally took off running down the stairs with Jeremy hot on her heels. "Guys wait I'll drive you there!"

She and Jeremy clutched onto each other's hands as a lifeline on the drive there not talking the entire time. But Ally's thoughts were frought with panic and prayers that they were okay. The minute Jenna pulled into a parking space Ally was unclipping her seatbelt opening her car door and bolting out of the car dashing towards the hospital doors ignoring Jenna shouting her name.

"Liz!" Ally shouted running towards her once she had spotted her stopping in front of her gasping softly as Jeremy stopped next to her as he had been right behind her. "Are they okay?"

"Your parent's car went off Wickery Bridge. Elena's fine, she somehow got out of the car. It truly is a miracle." Liz explained to the both of them placing her right hand on Ally's right arm squeezing it comfortingly.

"And our parents?" Jeremy asked worriedly sharing a scared look with Ally.

"I'm so sorry you guys. They didn't make it." Liz said as Ally shook her head no in disbelief.

"No, no, no! It can't be true! Oh God, no..." Ally exclaimed trying to breathe properly as tears streamed down her face as Jeremy gathered her in his arms.

For once she wasn't the one protecting him. **He** was protecting **her** now. In that moment holding each other close as they cried Ally knew things would never be the same.

* * *

"It was you wasn't it? You saved Elena." Ally asked throwing her arms around Stefan's neck trying to hold back her tears after she had spotted him at the hospital quickly telling Jeremy and Jenna she was going to go get some coffee. "Thank you. What happened exactly?"

"Yes. I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped Elena." Stefan replied wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him as Ally buried her head into his neck crying softly into his shirt.

"That sounds like my dad." Ally admitted smiling brokenly to herself.

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled her out I couldn't believe it. You were right, she looks exactly like Katherine." Stefan said rubbing Ally's back comfortingly.

"I know that Elena and I are adopted. It's the only explanation. Elena doesn't know. I'm guessing our parents were going to tell us someday." Ally said pulling back so she could look him in the eye noticing that he too was crying. "I can't believe they're gone."

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save them." Stefan said leaning his forehead against hers as Ally shushed him using her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Stefan, no. You saved her. That's what my dad wanted you to do. And I am so grateful to you for that." Ally said shaking her head adamantly smiling at him through her tears.

"You promise?" Stefan asked looking at her for reassurance as Ally leaned up and kissed his cheek wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"I promise." Ally swore smiling softly at him stroking the back of his neck with her fingers.

* * *

The next week flew by like a whirlwind. Ally helped Jenna with planning the funeral as much as she could. So did Elena. Jeremy kind of spiraled closing in on himself and refused to talk to anyone but Ally. It was true that everyone grieved differently. And this definitely proved it. Ally sometimes had to drag Elena out of bed just so she wouldn't stay there all day. She didn't know how she could have gotten through all this without Stefan. He had become a lifeline to her ever since the accident. He would always come running if she needed him.

The funeral itself passed by in one big blur of tears and condolences from her parents close friends during the reception Mrs. Lockwood hosted for them at the Lockwood Mansion after the service was over since their house was too small for the amount of people who would have shown up. Jenna had been very grateful for that and had thanked Mrs. Lockwood for volunteering to hold it. Ally decided to cut out early because she couldn't take another halfhearted condolence so she quickly told Jenna she was going to head home.

Jenna had offered to drive her back but Ally declined telling her she was going to ask Tyler so she should stay there. She knew Tyler would take her since he had been very supportive the past week with everything going on like a best friend should. It didn't take Ally to find Tyler flirting with Vicki Donovan. She quickly asked if he would take her home which he said he'd be happy to. Tyler asked her to meet him by his car cause he needed to grab his keys. She pulled out her cell phone after opening her clutch as she walked towards the front of the mansion. Quickly pulling up her text conversation with Stefan she quickly sent him a new message.

 **To Superman:**

On my way home. Meet me there in 10?

Ally had spotted Stefan at the cemetery watching the ceremony from afar dressed to the nines in a nice suit. She knew he was there because he felt guilty and to support her. She was grateful that he had been there. Ally leaned against Tyler's car tucking her clutch under her right arm as her cell phone vibrated with the response from Stefan. She quickly clicked on it.

 **From Superman:**

Of course. See you there.

Ally smiled to herself as she spotted Tyler walking towards her swinging his keys on his finger so she quickly exited out of her texts. Tyler unlocked the car door opening it for her once he had reached her. She thanked him before sliding into the seat sitting down quickly buckling up as Tyler shut the car door. It didn't take him long until he was buckled in and he had closed his car door.

"All set?" Tyler asked looking over her sticking the key in the ignition starting the car up.

"Yeah we're all good." Ally replied nodding her head yes as he switched gears driving out of the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that was the first official chapter of New Life! I really hope you guys liked it as I loved writing it!**

 **Don't be afraid to leave me a review on what you liked best! I'll even accept constructive criticism! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'll see you guys for the next chapter!**

 **\- Kay**


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plot lines!**

* * *

It had been four months since her parents died. Of course Ally admitted things had slowly gotten better with their Aunt Jenna there. Yet the pain of losing them was still there. Having Stefan be there for her over the summer had definitely helped tremendously as she had most certainly didn't know how she could have coped through this without him. But she wasn't sure if that feeling would ever go away. Yet here they were, first day of their new school year. Ally hoped that this year would be different, better even.

Sighing softly to herself quickly checking her reflection in her vanity mirror. Grabbing her parka and messenger bag from her desk chair she walked out of her room. Ally leaned against the door jam for Elena's room seeing her writing in her diary.

"Hey. Ready for today?" Ally asked as Elena continued writing not bothering to look up.

"I am. Well I hope so. New year, new me." Elena replied honestly causing Ally to chuckle softly.

"Good plan. I'll see you downstairs okay?" Ally said as Elena nodded her head yes before she walked away.

Walking down the hallway she stopped in front of her younger brother Jeremy's room.

"Hey. Ready for today?" Ally asked softly repeating what she had asked Elena as Jeremy turned to look at her.

"As ready as I'm gonna be I guess." Jeremy replied smiling over at her.

"Good. Coming downstairs?" Ally said relieved smiling back.

"In a sec. Gotta find my shoes." Jeremy said bending down so he could look under his bed.

"I'll see you down there then." Ally said chuckling softly. "Oh and if I were you I would check your closet."

As she said that she shuffled down the stairs grinning to herself after hearing Jeremy shout as he found his shoes. Walking through door to the kitchen she spotted a frazzled looking Aunt Jenna.

"Morning!" Ally announced brightly setting her messenger bag down on the counter.

"Morning, I can't believe I woke up late!" Jenna groaned rubbing her face with her hands as Elena walked into the room. "I was going to wake up early and make breakfast."

"Aunt Jenna it's okay, really!" Ally said leaning against the counter smiling at Jenna comfortingly.

"Toast. I can make toast." Aunt Jenna announced opening the door to the fridge.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said pouring herself a cup as Jeremy walked in.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked over taking the cup Elena had just poured as Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Your first day of school and I am totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna said digging out her purse walking over holding out some bills towards them.

Ally smiled assuredly at Jenna as she and Jeremy each grabbed one of the bills.

"I'm good." Elena replied shaking her head pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna said jokingly stuffing her wallet back into her purse.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Ally asked grabbing three granola bars out of the box on the counter.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna said looking down at her watch pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair as Ally walked to stand next to Jeremy.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena promised as Jenna sighed smiling at them grabbing her purse and rushing out, she then turned to look at both of them. "You okay?"

"Don't start." Jeremy said scoffing taking a sip of coffee grabbing one of the granola bars out of Ally's hand walking out.

"Granola bar?" Ally asked holding out one of the bars as Elena took it from her gratefully.

"How about you?" Elena asked taking another sip of her coffee looking over at her. "You mentioned your mystery guy will be starting school today."

"I'm decent, but I'm sure today will be great. Well one can hope." Ally said semi-confidently ripping open the granola bar package taking a bite. "Yeah he is. We're meeting in front of the school so I can show him around."

"I'm with you on that! Bonnie should be here any moment!" Elena said nodding her head in agreement. "I can't wait to meet him. And I do love that shirt you're wearing."

"Yeah it's one of my favorites." Ally said looking down at her dark gray Rolling Stones short sleeved t-shirt and black skinny jeans as she heard Bonnie honk her horn alerting them that she was outside.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." Bonnie explained as they drove to school, Elena in front with Bonnie and Ally in the back.

"That is seriously so cool! Don't you think so Elena?" Ally exclaimed as Bonnie smiled back at her.

"Elena! Back in the car!" Bonnie announced looking over at Elena concerned.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena said smiling apologetically at Bonnie.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie explained tilting her head back smiling slightly.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About Ally and I." Elena announced as Bonnie sighed softly.

"I see..." Bonnie said but was cut off by what looked like a bird smacking itself into the windshield.

All three girls gasped as Bonnie lost control of the car for a second, the tires squealing as it came to a stop.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked in shock looking at the two of them.

"It's okay. We're fine. Right Allycat?" Elena replied leaning back against her seat.

"Yeah I'm good!" Ally assured Bonnie smiling at her nodding her head up in down in agreement.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena promised nodding her head.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you both are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie announced sighing in relief as the three of them laughed quietly smiling.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the school Ally quickly told Elena she was going to find Stefan as Elena had been calling him before "her mystery guy." Luck was on her side when she spotted him walking towards the school.

"Hey stranger." Ally said softly but Stefan still heard her heading her way once he spotted her.

"Hey you. Ready to show me around?" Stefan greeted smiling at her as he stopped in front of her wrapping an arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug. "Nice shirt you got there."

"Yup! Oh thanks! Not the first time I've heard that today. Damn this is a powerful shirt." Ally replied smiling happily striking a pose causing Stefan to laugh at that.

"Well I need to register and get my schedule first, then I need to find my locker." Stefan said as Ally nodded her head in agreement at that.

"Sounds good. Office is this way." Ally said pointing her thumb behind her.

"Ah alright then." Stefan said turning them both so they faced that direction. "Let's go."

As they walked together Ally couldn't help but notice everyone was watching them. Especially the girls. But she couldn't blame them of course, Stefan was pretty easy on the eyes. And the shades he was wearing gave him an air of mystery about him. Once inside she led him into the office standing next to him as he handed the secretary his paperwork.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Ally heard someone say from behind her, turning she spotted Bonnie and Elena and she waved at the two of them before turning back around.

"All I see is back. But I'm guessing he's Ally's mystery guy." Elena said looking over at Bonnie shrugging.

Ally didn't hear the rest of what Bonnie and Elena were saying but she did hear Elena chuckling at it.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary said reading over the paperwork.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Stefan said pulling his shades off causing the secretary to look up as he compelled her.

"Well, you're right. So it is." The secretary agreed looking back down at the paperwork before smiling up at Stefan.

"Nice one." Ally whispered to Stefan making him smile over him but out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena walk off. "Looks like Elena might need me so I'll see you in class if you did your schedule right."

"You know I did." Stefan replied before Ally walked away quickly just to see Elena duck into the men's room.

"Oh God..." Ally groaned softly looking over at Bonnie who smiled sympathetically at her. "Wish me luck Bon."

"Yeah you're gonna need it." Bonnie said before Ally followed Elena into the bathroom.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Ally heard Elena say as she walked seeing the both of them as Jeremy tried to walk away from Elena as she pushed him back down.

"Elena." Ally said warning Elena that it was time for her to stop even though to some degree she agreed with Elena was saying but this was not the time for this as another guy walked past them out of the bathroom.

"No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena said ignoring Ally as Jeremy glared defiantly at her.

"I don't need this." Jeremy said brushing past Elena stopping in front of Ally. "Get her to back off alright?"

"I'll try." Ally said patting Jeremy on the shoulder before walked out.

"Ally I was handling it." Elena said looking Ally pointedly as she walked past her.

"Didn't seem like it." Ally whispered to herself as she watched Elena and Stefan collide outside the bathroom. "Well that's one way to meet each other."

"Uh, pardon me. Um... is this the men's room?" Stefan asked as Ally walked past them leaning against the lockers watching them.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." Elena stammered out as Ally held back a laugh at the mesmerized look on Elena's face.

Ally watched as Elena tried to pass by Stefan who went the same way, and it happened yet again when they moved the next time. Finally Stefan stepped aside letting Elena by.

"Thank you." Elena said softly walking past quickly looking back at Stefan who had walked into men's room without looking back at her.

"Interesting..." Ally said softly knowing Stefan could hear her before walking away to find her locker.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the Union." Mr. Tanner explained as Ally jotted down notes from the lecture although she already knew most of this already.

Ally was amused by the fact that Stefan had chosen to sit next to her during history class yet Elena kept looking back at him curiously yet he hadn't seemed to notice. Ally knew for sure that her sister had felt that immediate connection when she first saw Stefan yet if he had he didn't show it. That had definitely thrown her for loop. Just then she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket as she quickly pulled it out noticing Elena do the same.

 **From BonBon:**

HAWT-E. STARING AT U.

Ally groaned softly watching Elena look back at Stefan who was looking back at her as Elena quickly turned back around. Bonnie probably sent the text to both of them by accident. Her gut churning she sighed in annoyance as she tired to talk herself out of this feeling. She didn't understand why she was feeling jealous. Stefan was her good friend and there was no chance that he would never be interested in her with her sister in the picture.

* * *

After school Ally knew Elena would be heading over to the cemetery to write in her diary and Jeremy would probably head over to The Grill because Vicki was working there tonight. She had figured out that the two of them a little fling over the summer but Vicki was now with Tyler which irked her because generally she got along with Vicki quite well. But the fact that she was leading her little brother on a merry little chase pissed her off to no ends.

So Ally headed straight home first quickly so she could redo her makeup since she had taken a quick shower at school after gym class. She had just put the finishing touches on it when she noticed Stefan opening her window stepping into her room. She smiled at him in greeting setting the tube of mascara on her vanity table.

"So? How'd your first meeting with Elena go?" Ally asked turning around so she could look directly at him.

"Well we ran into each other at the cemetery." Stefan said as Ally snickered quietly turning around looking at him.

"More like you followed her there." Ally said making Stefan smile guiltily making her shake her head in amusement. "I knew it!"

"Fine I followed her!" Stefan admitted flinging his hands up in the air before setting them on his waist. "But it was going pretty good until well..."

"Well what?" Ally asked smiling brightly motioning with her hand for him to continue.

"She had tripped prior before we started talking. I could smell blood so I asked if she had hurt herself and after she saw that she had cut herself I ran off when I felt my face change." Stefan explained as the smile dropped off her face as Ally groaned in annoyance.

"Oh God... I'm so sorry Stefan." Ally said walking over wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"It's okay. I only came by to tell you what happened but Elena should be getting back home soon so I should leave." Stefan said hugging her back before pulling away smiling down at her.

"Aw well okay. Text me later okay?" Ally said smiling back at him.

"Oh Elena dropped her diary at the cemetery should I give it to you so you can give it back to her?" Stefan asked pulling Elena's diary out of his jacket pocket holding it out to her.

"And I'm supposed to tell her what? 'Oh hey Elena did you happen to lose your diary while you were at the cemetery? Well here it is! Even though I was nowhere near the cemetery today.' Yeah that'll work." Ally said sarcastically making Stefan sigh softly in resignation because he knew that she was right.

"Okay so bad idea. How about I stop by later and give it to her then?" Stefan suggested biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Now that's a good plan!" Ally said grinning happily at him as he sighed in relief.

"Okay good. I better get going. Call or text me if you need me okay?" Stefan said pulling Ally up and against him wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her making her laugh softly as she also wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back.

Ally pulled away from Stefan when she heard the front door open smiling at him reassuringly before walking out of her room knowing Stefan had already left.

"Elena?" Ally asked heading over to the stairs looking over the banister.

"Hey." Elena greeted walking up the stairs slowly. "Can you get the first aid kit out for me? Kind of took a spill not long ago."

"Yeah sure." Ally replied rushing into Elena's room towards the bathroom.

Ally crouched down opening the cabinet door grabbing the first aid kit in there shutting the cabinet door behind her. She set the kit on the counter opening it as Elena walked in climbing onto the counter sitting down rolling her pant leg.

"Ooh lovely." Ally said looking at the small scratch on Elena's leg wincing slightly in sympathy.

"Yeah it's not pretty at all." Elena said pointing at the tub. "Hand me that washcloth please?"

"Sure." Ally replied walking over and grabbing the washcloth Elena pointed at handing it to her.

"Thanks." Elena said twisted the handle on the sink turning the water on sticking the washcloth under the tap wetting it a bit as Ally twisted the handle turning the water back off as Elena dabbed the scratch lightly cleaning it.

"Looks like it stopped bleeding so that's good." Ally said grabbing the small tube of neosporin out of the box she twisted the top off handing the tube to Elena who passed the washcloth to her as she then tossed it into the hamper.

Ally grabbed a bandage that looked the right size for Elena's scratch opening it and peeling off the paper tabs watching Elena apply a thin layer of neosporin on the scrape. She quickly laid the bandage on top of the scratch smoothing it down quickly.

"And you're all set." Ally announced smiling over at Elena who smiled back taking the top for neosporin from her twisting back on placing it back in the kit.

* * *

Ally had been at The Grill for about an hour playing pool with Tyler and Matt after Tyler had texted her earlier asking if she'd come join them which she had immediately said yes to. She had told Jenna who had asked that she wouldn't stay out late which she had promised she wouldn't. She had ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Dr. Pepper which had just been delivered to her table a few minutes ago. Luckily Bonnie and Matt had joined her so she didn't have to eat alone as Tyler was still playing pool.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked looking at both Ally and Bonnie curiously as Ally sighed softly.

"Our parents died four months ago Matt. I can see straight through that little facade of hers. She's handling it as best as she can." Ally explained popping a fry in her mouth chewing on it.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt then asked looking at Bonnie since Ally was eating and couldn't answer.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said shaking her head side to side adamantly.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said confusion written all over his face.

"Just give it more time, Matt." Ally said smiling at Matt sympathetically as she saw Elena walk in with Stefan following her. "Oh boy..."

"More time, huh?" Matt asked getting up from the table walking over to stand in front of Stefan and Elena holding his hand out to Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said shaking Matt's hand before letting go as Matt and Elena awkwardly said hey to each other.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked now that she had joined them with Elena and Stefan at their table and Matt left to play a game of pool with Tyler.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan replied simply as if he was used to being asked this.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked joining in at asking Stefan questions.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said as everyone looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena said not looking away from Stefan's face.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said smiling kindly at her as Ally immediately thought about Damon and understood why Stefan hadn't said anything.

"Ah good old Zach. He's awesome." Ally said as Stefan looked at her smiling thankfully.

"That he is." Stefan said agreeing with Ally nodding his head.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline announced as Stefan's eyes looked over at her.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained as Stefan nodded his head in understanding.

"Are you two going?" Stefan asked looking over at Ally first and then Elena.

"Of course they are." Bonnie answered for them before either of them could open their mouths as Elena smiled thankfully at Bonnie while Ally looked at Stefan cross-eyed making him chuckle in amusement.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr Tanner explained walking around the front of the classroom before turning to look at Bonnie. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie admitted not knowing the answer and not looking a bit sorry about it.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner said as Ally glared at him in contempt while Tanner turned his attention to Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied making the whole class laugh at that, Ally sent Stefan a smile who smiled back.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner asked making Ally glare at him again wishing she could set him on fire but quickly burying the thought as swiftly as it came.

"I'm sorry, I - I don't know." Elena said shaking her head side to side apologetically as Ally sighed softly smiling comfortingly at her sister as she smiled back.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said looking at Elena pointedly as Elena looked down at her desk.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan reported causing Tanner to look at him as Ally whispered a thank you to him.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner said as Ally snorted in amusement at the unhappy look on Tanner's face.

"Salvatore." Stefan said as Ally and Elena shared a smile.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked curiously as Ally rolled her eyes at that.

"Distant." Stefan said simply not wishing to go any further on that subject.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said waving his hands before walking over to his desk in front of the blackboard.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said causing all the students in the classroom to chuckle at Tanner being proven wrong.

"Hmm." Tanner said softly as Ally smiled at Stefan proudly as he glanced over smiling back.

The rest of the school day went by as normally as it usually was. Ally stood next to Elena looking at Bonnie as they stood near the bonfire, a blue solo cup filled with beer even though a third of it was gone and she hated the stuff clutched in her hand. Sadly it was the only drink available at the party so she had just gone with it although she had promised herself to only having three glasses, and this was her first one.

* * *

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie prodded Elena making Ally chuckle softly in amusement taking a small sip of beer trying not to grimace.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted a small smile blossoming on her face as Ally scoffed smiling.

"A little pretty? Oh come on Elena!" Ally said nudging Elena's arm with her elbow playfully.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said as Ally nodded her head in agreement. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

"Hell yes!" Ally said grinning happily raising her cup in salute to what Bonnie said as Elena shook her head in amusement at that.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around but not seeing Stefan.

"Why don't you tell us, huh? You're the psychic one." Ally said as Bonnie let a small smile slip onto her face.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie agreed nodding her head as Ally took another sip of beer finishing it off.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball. Ahh." Elena announced picking up an empty beer bottle off the ground holding it out to Bonnie. "Ta da."

Ally watched as Bonnie took ahold of the bottle, her hand touching Elena's as Bonnie a sort of trance-like look on her face. She knew right then that Bonnie was having a real vision and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" Elena asked when Bonnie abruptly pulled her hand back breaking out of her trance.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie admitted as Ally's eyebrows rose in shock at that as Elena had a similar look on her face.

"What?" Elena said again making sure she had heard Bonnie correctly.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie said suddenly taking the bottle from Elena who was frowning curiously. "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie walked away before either of them could call her back. Just then Ally noticed Stefan walking over towards them as she smiled at him in greeting as Elena watched Bonnie walk away.

"Hi." Stefan said causing Elena to jolt lightly turning to look at him as Ally chuckled in amusement.

"Hi." Elena said smiling sheepishly at her reaction before.

"I did it again, didn't it?" Stefan asked as Ally looked between the two of them thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Although Ally must have seen you coming." Elena admitted looking over at Ally as she raised her cup in salute to that.

"Yup. And it was hilarious. Hey Stef." Ally said making Stefan smile at her brightly.

"Hey. I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said taking note of Elena's expression.

"I wouldn't say upset. Perturbed, more likely." Ally said shaking her head smiling mischeviously causing Elena to glare at her half-heartedly. "What?"

"No, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... here." Elena tried to explain eventually she gave up smiling dreamily at him as Ally glanced between the two of them watching the scene unfold.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone so you can carry on whatever this is between the two of you." Ally announced waving her hand towards them two of them causing the gaze Stefan and Elena had going on to break as they both looked at her.

"You sure Allycat? I don't mind if you stick around." Elena said smiling at her nervously. "Right, Stefan?"

"Not at all." Stefan agreed but Ally could tell he didn't mean it.

"Nah it's cool. I'm gonna go find Tyler. Have fun you two." Ally said smiling at the both of them before walking away.

* * *

Ally didn't find Tyler right away so she assumed he was off with Vicki somewhere. Don't get her wrong, Tyler was one of her best friends but she could knew his temper could sometimes get the best of him. Not that it was his fault since Ally knew that the Lockwood family carried the werewolf gene. She had found that out on accident getting out of Mystic Falls to go to New Orleans while on the Other Side when she witnessed George Lockwood shift one full moon. It had been the first time she had witnessed that but being a ghost she was safe from him attacking her.

"Ally." She heard someone say from behind her, turning she spotted Jeremy walking towards her and she smiled happily at him.

"Hey you. What's up?" Ally said hooking her arm through his as they walked side by side.

"Not much. I've been looking for Vicki." Jeremy said shrugging carelessly, Ally could tell by the smell of his breath he'd already had a few beers and was a little drunk but kept it to herself for now. "You looking for Tyler?"

"Yup. Haven't seen him since the party started." Ally said simply leaning her head on Jeremy's shoulder as leaned down kissing her hair as he usually did.

"I said no! Ow, that hurts!" The both of them heard suddenly and they shared a worried look and hurried forward as they rounded a bend in the forest Ally noticed Tyler had Vicki pinned to a tree and it was obvious it was Vicki who had spoken.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy demanded pulling his arm away from Ally's arm surging forward as Vicki pushed Tyler off him.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler said walking over until he was face to face with Jeremy who was glaring fiercely at him.

"Guys, stop okay? Back off." Ally said walking over and placing a hand on each of their chests pushing them apart.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki said adamantly glancing over at Jeremy and Ally quickly before looking back at Tyler.

"Come on Tyler let's get out of here." Ally said dropping her hands grabbing onto Tyler's arm with both hands pulling him gently.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first" Tyler said as Ally's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Tyler!" Ally shouted at Tyler who looked at her seeing her look of disapproval sighing softly knowing he had gone too far allowing her to pull him away from Vicki and Jeremy.

* * *

Ally had left Tyler after talking to him briefly about him leaving Jeremy alone which Tyler promised he would if Jeremy did the same. Walking around the party she noticed Stefan walking through the woods alone so she walked towards him curiously wondering what had happened. Stefan immediately noticed her and headed her way.

"I finally got you alone. Shocker." Ally said making Stefan laugh at that smiling at her as they walked side by side through the woods. "What happened that you had to leave Elena?"

"Cute." Stefan said shaking his head in amusement. "Uh my eyes. They started to change so I told her I was getting drinks."

"Ah I see. It happens Stefan. Don't worry too much over it." Ally said grabbing his right hand with hers squeezing it comfortingly as he smiled gratefully at her.

"You're the best Ally. You know that, right?" Stefan swore squeezing her hand back, his thumb rubbing patterns across the back of her hand.

"Haha well I try." Ally said laughing softly smiling at him noticing Bonnie standing alone by the fire motioning with her free hand towards. "Do you mind if I?"

"No, go ahead. We can talk more later." Stefan said nodding his head understandably.

"Thanks. You should go find Elena, let her know you haven't disappeared completely." Ally said poking Stefan's upper arm playfully.

"Good idea. See ya later." Stefan replied chuckling letting go of Ally's hand walking away.

Ally watched Stefan walk towards Elena but groaned softly as Caroline went over before he could reach her. Knowing that Stefan would be able to handle himself she headed over to Bonnie smiling at her when she reached her.

"Hey. You okay?" Ally asked wrapping her right arm across Bonnie's shoulders.

"Yeah. A little freaked out about what I saw when I touched Elena. There's no way I'm psychic, right?" Bonnie said nodding her head sighing softly looking at her.

"Honestly? I think there are somethings out there you can never quite explain that don't make sense but that doesn't mean it's not possible." Ally explained as Bonnie smiled at her gratefully.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Bonnie asked making Ally laugh at that.

"Because we're best friends, Bonnie. I know you just as well as you know me." Ally reminded her bumping Bonnie's hip with hers playfully laughing together.

"So true!" Bonnie agreed just they both noticed Elena walk off into the woods alone leaving Stefan alone. "Wonder what happened."

"I don't know..." Ally admitted shrugging her shoulders curiously waving her hand for Stefan to come and join them as he smiled heading over to them. "Where'd Elena go?"

"Oh she rushed off after your brother who looked pretty drunk." Stefan explained as Ally groaned in annoyance making both him and Bonnie to look at her sympathetically.

"Oh God... Knowing Elena she followed him to confront him. That'll only piss Jeremy off. I am so not following them." Ally explained groaning angrily at that rubbing her hands over her face. "I do understand where Elena's coming from but at the same time she's going about it the wrong way. We're all handling the loss of our parents differently."

"Yeah I have to agree, but Elena is Elena though. You two have different ways with dealing with things like this." Bonnie said nodding her head in agreement as Stefan smiled at Ally understandably.

"That's certainly true. Wait..." Ally said noticing Elena and Jeremy emerge from the woods carrying someone.

"Somebody help!" Elena shouted desperately as Matt looked up as Ally realized it was Vicki.

"Vicki?" Matt asked as he and Tyler rushed over to Elena and Jeremy as Jeremy placed Vicki down on the picnic table. "Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?"

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Tyler and Matt said in unison as a bunch of party-goers started to crowd around the picnic table.

Ally shared a look with Bonnie before rushing off pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to stand next to Matt. Quickly dialing 911 she pressed the phone to her ear blocking out everyone else making sure she could hear the 911 operator.

"911 how may I help you?" The operator asked from the other end of the line.

"Hi I need an ambulance at the falls near the bonfire, my friend Vicki was attacked. It looks like she was bitten by something and she's bleeding really bad." Ally explained trying to remain as calm as possible as Matt smiled at her gratefully for taking charge of this.

"I'll send one out to you right away ma'am." The operator said his voice deep and gruff as Ally heard the clicking of his hands flying over the keyboard. "I'll stay on the line with you until it gets there."

"Thank you so much." Ally said sighing in relief smiling at Tyler who had come up beside her, she placed her hand over the mouthpiece quickly. "The ambulance is on it's way."

"Ma'am how long ago did this happen?" The operator asked when Ally pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Not long at all I think. I'm not the one who found her." Ally replied looking over at Elena and Jeremy motioning for them to come over as they immediately did that.

"Can I speak to who did?" The operator asked as Ally looked at Elena asking with her eyes if she would talk to him as Elena nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, of course. One second." Ally said quickly passing the phone to Elena who took it from her.

* * *

Ally stood next to Elena as they both watched Matt get into the ambulance with Vicki as the driver shut the door behind him.

"Hey. We're going to go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie said walking over to them smiling kindly at both of them.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena replied looking at Ally silently asking what she was planning on doing.

"I'm going to go with them, actually. I'll be home soon, I promise." Ally said looking at Bonnie who nodded that it was more than okay for her to join them as Elena sighed in resignation. "Will you tell Jenna for me?"

"Yeah of course. Come with me to talk to Jeremy really quickly?" Elena said smiling at Ally who smiled back nodding her head yes.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that." Bonnie explained as Ally raised her eyebrows at that giving Bonnie a pointed look. "But whatever I saw, or think I saw, I have this feeling."

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked curiously but you could tell how nervous she was.

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie finished looking at both of them cautiously before walking away to find Caroline.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Elena said looking over Ally who nodded her head in agreement as the both of them walk over to Jeremy who's drinking a beer.

"Hey you." Ally said nudging his foot with hers making him try to hide his smile.

"Hey." Jeremy said back looking over at Elena cautiously as she stood next to him leaning against the picnic table.

"You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Elena said as Ally rubbed her hands over her face sighing listening to what Elena said as Jeremy finished off his beer tossing the bottle over his shoulder. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that - is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy asked moving so he was facing Elena and standing next to Ally. "Ally understands how I feel."

"Elena it's not easy trying to move on when we're still grieving. It takes time." Ally said as Elena sighed softly reaching over grabbing Elena's hand squeezing it gently.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena replied shaking her head thoughtfully squeezing Ally's hand back in thanks looking at the both of them hopefully.

* * *

Ally looked down at her white mocha latte that she had been nursing since she had gotten to the coffee shop there about fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked holding her coffee cup in her hands sitting next to Ally who was sitting in between the two of them making Carolie look up from staring at the table, her head buried in hands.

"No." Caroline replied rubbing her hands over her face groaning softly.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get Ally and I home." Bonnie said taking a sip of her coffee as Ally did the same saluting Bonnie with her cup.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys I want never want me?" Caroline asked sadly making Ally smile at her consolingly because she understood where she was coming from, but while Ally had never been in a relationship before, Caroline has.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie replied shaking her head adamantly.

"Don't worry about it Caroline. There are other guy's out there that will soon see you for the amazing person you are." Ally swore placing her hand on top of Caroline's squeezing it softly as Caroline smiled at her as she let go her hand taking another sip of her latte.

"If only you were right. I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her." Caroline said a light whine to her tone but Ally couldn't help but understand, but Caroline didn't know how Stefan and Elena were drawn to each other from the moment they met. "And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. It's the same with you too, Ally. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one."

"How did I get into this? I've never been in a relationship in my life." Ally said defending herself raising an eyebrow as Caroline sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean it." Caroline apologized as Ally smiled at her saying she forgave her.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie said thoughtfully as Ally nodded her head in agreement to that sipping her latte.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline replied nodding her head yes.

* * *

Ally handed Bonnie some money to cover her drinks as Bonnie got up from the table to pay. Looking around the coffee shop she almost missed the flirty look and smile that Caroline was giving at the table across from them. Her heart beating faster nervously when she saw it was Damon, and he was looking at Caroline with his classic smirk that most girl's fell for. But that smirk had dropped the minute his eyes met hers. She knew what Damon was seeing as he stared at her in shock. She remembered when Katherine showed Damon a memory of her sisters back when she was Serafina using her mind manipulation when he was still human.

 _Mystic Falls, 1864_

 _"I had two sister's once. One was younger while the other was my fraternal twin." Katherine said tracing patterns on Damon's naked chest as they laid in her bed after having sex. "Their names were Serafina and Daniela. Sera and I were just as competitive as you and Stefan."_

 _"What happened to them?" Damon asked stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb as she smiled up at him, it wasn't too long ago that Damon had discovered that she was a vampire._

 _"They both died. I was inconsolable." Katherine said biting her bottom lip as Damon fell for her fake sad look, Serafina scoffed in amusement walking into the room after knowing they had finished hearing what had been said._

 _"You cried for Mama, Papa and Daniela, Katerina. You most certainly didn't cry over me." Serafina said even though she knew no one could hear her. "Not that I saw anyway."_

 _"What were they like?" Damon asked cautiously not knowing how Katherine might react to his question._

 _"I can show you." Katherine said simply sitting up from laying against Damon's chest._

 _"Show me? How?" Damon asked sitting up himself looking at her in shock._

 _"Vampires can go into people's heads and manipulate their minds. I can show you a memory of Sera, Daniela and I when she was alive." Katherine explained smiling softly at him as he smiled back happily. "Would you like me to?"_

 _"Yes." Damon replied nodding his head yes as Katherine cupped Damon's cheeks in her hands closing her eyes._

 _Bulgaria, 1488_

 _"Kat, Daniela come here." Serafina whispered waving her hand at both of them crouching in the tall grass in the meadow near their house, the both of them snuck over to her side as quietly as could Katerina took her hand that was waving in hers crouching with her as she pointed with her free hand. "Look."_

 _"Oh..." Katerina and Daniela whispered in unison gasping softly taking in the sight of the baby fawn just a few paces ahead of them grazing at the grass at it's feet._

 _"Isn't it beautiful?" Serafina asked still whispering as Katerina nodded her head in agreement. "Seeing how beautiful such a simple creature can be makes me realize that the rest of the world can't be that bad. It must be."_

 _"Ever the dreamer Sera, don't ever change." Katerina said still whispering smiling happily at her as she smiled back._

 _"Yes, sister please don't." Daniela said loud enough to startle the fawn as it dashed off causing the three of them to giggle together._

 _Damon gasped when Katherine pulled him out of the memory breathing heavily._

 _"Damon, are you okay? The first time can be overwhelming." Katherine said her hands still cupping his cheeks._

 _"I'm fine, I promise. That was incredible." Damon replied smiling at her brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face._

 _"Good. What did you think?" Katherine asked smiling softly at him wrapping her arms around his neck swing her leg so she straddled his lap._

 _"Both of them were so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though." Damon replied thoughtfully smiling at her, his hands gripping her waist holding her against him._

 _"Hmm, they definitely were." Katherine said nodding her head in agreement before leaning down pressing a hot kiss to his lips. "Round two?"_

 _"Ugh..." Serafina groaned walking out of the room disgusted._

Ally was brought out of the memory sighing softly looking down at her latte trying not look back at Damon. But her curiosity got the better of her and her eyes meeting his confused ones as he stared at her unabashedly. Thing's were about to get more interesting in Mystic Falls if Damon was going to be sticking around. More "animal attacks" were going to be happening for sure. Breaking his gaze she looked over at Caroline who was sulking yet again since Ally had gotten his attention more than she did. Sighing she took one last sip of her latte emptying her cup setting it down in front of her noticing that Damon had left.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asked walking back over to them as Caroline looked up at her.

"Yeah I think we are." Ally replied smiling at Bonnie getting up from her seat pushing the chair back under the table as Caroline did the same.

Ally looked around cautiously as they headed out towards Bonnie's car unaware of Damon standing on the roof of the building watching them leave.

"Well, well, well... Thing's just got even more interesting." Damon said smiling widely as he watched Bonnie's car drive away unaware of the plan brewing in his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: So Stefan and Elena officially met! What do you think of Stefan and Ally's friendship? I am so psyched for this story! I have so much planned for it! I have polyvore sets up for the story under the same username. You can also find this story on wattpad!**

 **Don't forget to review on what your favorite part of the chapter was! I'll even accept constructive criticism! Thanks so much for reading! See ya soon!**

 **-Kay**


	3. The Night Of The Comet

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plot lines!**

* * *

Ally walked out of her room with her messenger bag already in place as her Aunt Jenna stopped her by grabbing onto her arm gently.

"Do I look alright? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked looking over at her wanting to know her honest opinion.

"Depends on where you're going." Elena spoke up walking up to join them butting in before Ally could say anything.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Elena." Ally said smiling at her sister proudly.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna explained walking over to open door of Elena and Jeremy's bathroom playing with her hair. "Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess." Elena said when Jenna pulled her hair up.

"Ooh boozy housewife." Ally said smiling as Jenna let her hair go teasing the strands smiling.

"Up it is. You two are feisty today." Jenna said smiling happily, her hands still teasing her hair.

"I can't help it, I feel good today. And judging by the look on her face Elena feels the same." Ally said leaning against the wall standing next to Elena who smiled at her appreciatively. "We're just going to go with it."

"I couldn't agree more, Allycat. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked looking into his room not seeing him.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna responded making Ally snicker in amusement as realization washed over Jenna's face. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Yeah, no." Ally said shaking her head side to side as Elena copied her actions.

"Yeah." Jenna repeated sighing softly in annoyance.

* * *

Ally tries to ignore Elena and Stefan looking at each other jotting down notes as Tanner talked.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a hundred and forty-five years. Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner said noticing Stefan and Elena looking at them with an annoyed look on his face. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Ally had a hard time keeping her face straight at the embarrassed look on their faces biting her bottom lip to keep the smile from forming. Ah today was starting out pretty well.

* * *

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline said walking beside Bonnie through the halls with Ally on the other side of Bonnie.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something." Bonnie explained looking at Caroline shrugging her shoulders not fully believing what she had heard while Ally knew that Sheila, Bonnie's Grams spoke nothing but the truth.. "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped up on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy last night." Caroline said sighing softly in remembrance.

"I didn't see him, you and Ally did. Why didn't you talk to him?" Bonnie said shaking her head smiling at Caroline.

"I don't know. He wouldn't stop looking at Ally, and I was drunk." Caroline said trying to defend herself.

"He was really cute, yes. But he gave off that older-bad boy stereotype. If I were you, I'd stay far, far away from him." Ally said as Bonnie and Caroline looked over her as Caroline scoffed under her breath.

"Yeah, but that's the point Ally. I'm not you." Caroline said smiling sweetly at her telling her nonverbally to back off making Ally hold her hands up in surrender.

* * *

Walking across the quad Ally holding a few books in her hand with her messenger bag in place bumping against her hip as she walked she noticed Stefan sitting on a lone picnic table and quickly headed his way noticing Matt and Elena walking together.

"Elena asking about how Vicki is?" Ally asked placing her books down on the picnic table before sitting down beside him.

"Yeah. Wait Vicki said it was a vampire." Stefan answered his eyes widening at the last part he said. "But Matt thinks it's just 'cause she was drunk."

"Well that's good for Matt. Not so much for Vicki, we both know it was Damon who attacked her. And those campers." Ally said sighing softly laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "He couldn't have compelled her if she remembers that much."

Ally had texted Stefan around the time he had finished talking to Elena telling him about her encounter with Damon. Stefan had immediately rushed over to her room so she could tell him everything about what happened. She had told him how Damon had looked at her and that Katherine had shown Damon a memory of her as Serafina. That had shocked Stefan because not only did Damon know about Elena, now he knew about Ally too. He had sworn then and there to keep both of them safe.

"Yeah I know. Looks like I'm going to have to clean up after him." Stefan said getting up grabbing his tan bookbag. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course." Ally said nodding her head smiling before he vamped away leaving her alone.

* * *

Ally was sitting at a table with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena outside The Grill folding pamphlets for the Comet celebration.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained as she had already had finished her stack of pamphlets.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline declared sarcastically making Ally laugh softly at Caroline's joke as Caroline turned to Elena. "So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena replied folding a pamphlet shrugging her shoulders so slightly you hardly noticed it.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked placing her chin in her hand looking at Elena closely. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena said honestly folding another pamphlet.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena we are your friends. Ok?" Caroline said waving her hand between her and Bonnie as Ally cleared her throat pointedly. "And sister. You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena promised this time you actually saw her shrug her shoulders.

"I would of heard if they had, Caroline." Ally said folding a pamphlet as Bonnie handed another piece of paper as Elena blushed kicking Ally's shin under the table. "Ow!"

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline said simply smiling waving her hands as she talked. "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena said sarcastically as realization washed across her face as she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as Elena grabbed her bag off the back of her chair.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll talk myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena explained looking them before looking at Ally desperately. "Will you come with me? I don't remember how to get to the Boarding House and you do."

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Ally replied getting up and grabbing her bag leading the way.

* * *

Ally stood next to Elena in front of the door to the Boarding House watching as Elena hesitated for a moment.

"Oh God... Here let me." Ally groaned rolling her eyes grabbing the knocker knocking on the front door quickly as it opens by itself. "Okay that's weird..."

"Stefan?" Elena announced walking in pushing the door open further looking around as Ally followed her, something felt wrong to her. "Stefan?"

Ally noticed Stefan's bag sitting on a chair near the entrance, hearing a creak behind her as both she and Elena turned to see the front door standing wide open. Suddenly a crow flies into the house almost hitting Elena as she turns around finding them face to face with Damon.

"Sorry about barging in. The door was... open." Elena said nervously as they both turned to see that the front door was shut knowing that it was Damon who had shut it.

"You must be Elena and Ally." Damon said causing Elena to stare at him in shock but Ally knew Damon had to have discovered her name somehow. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said amazed smiling softly before looking over at Ally. "Did you know?"

"Well when Stefan was asked if he had any siblings, he said there were none that he talked to." Ally reminded shrugging her shoulders carelessly as Elena smiled sheepishly at that and Damon to smirk at her. "So I deduced he must have at least one."

"And Stefan's not one to brag." Damon said nodding his head in agreement with Ally as she sent him a quick glare as he waved his hand for them to follow him. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

 _He'd better be._ Ally thought herself sighing softly following Damon into the front parlor. She had texted Stefan on the way there that they were headed that way. Stefan had immediately replied telling her he would be there soon after making sure that his compulsion on Vicki worked.

"Wow. This your living room?" Elena asked looking around in amazement.

"Living room, parlor. Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For awhile there, I never though he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said as Ally looked at him incredulously at that.

"The last one?" Elena asked too curiously for her own good.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes talk yet." Damon explained looking a little too happy to be the one to tell her.

"Nope." Elena replied shrugging her shoulders lightly as Ally looked at her sympathetically.

"Oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said casually but you could tell how happy he was to be saying this as Elena nodded her head awkwardly.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm sure he was going to tell you eventually." Ally said looking at Damon pointedly smiling at Elena kindly who smiled back in thanks. "Besides Damon, you say it like all relationships are doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." Damon said smiling at the two of them before looking over his shoulder spotting his younger brother. "Hello Stefan."

Ally and Elena both turned to see Stefan standing behind Damon as she sighed softly in relief smiling at him.

"Ally, Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said sending his brother a pointed look as Ally raised an eyebrow at that but knew that Elena wasn't aware of her texting him.

"I know. I should have called, Ally's been here before so..." Elena said smiling as she walked over to Stefan.

"Oh, don't be silly. You and Ally are welcome any time. Aren't they Stefan?" Damon said making Elena turn her head to look at him curiously as he walked over to stand next to her as Stefan glared at him mutinously. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"I find that hard to believe." Ally muttered under her breath as Damon smirked over at her in amusement hearing her.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said looking over at Damon as realization washed over Elena's face and Ally was surprised he didn't include her in that.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said nervously as Damon took her hand kissing the back of it smiling at her.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon replied letting Elena's hand go.

"Wait what about Ally?" Elena asked frowning suddenly realizing Stefan hadn't mentioned her.

"Yes, Stefan. What about Ally?" Damon said agreeing with Elena looking at Stefan in askance.

"I need to talk to Ally about our advanced calculus class is all." Stefan said as Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah! I totally blanked Elena, sorry. Stefan asked if we could study for that class together since there's a test coming up soon." Ally announced smiling at Elena chuckled softly at that, it's not like she was lying though, they did have a test coming up.

"Only you would forget about that." Elena said smiling nodding her head as Ally pushed her playfully as both brother's watched them curiously. "Inside joke. Despite doing well in math, Ally has always hated the subject."

"Well isn't that interesting..." Damon said smiling over at Ally sweetly who smiled back trying not to show how nervous she is. "Smart girl, huh?"

"You could say that." Ally agreed shrugging her shoulders carelessly as Elena laughed softly smiling at her. "I'll see you later, Elena. I'll be home in a couple hours."

"Alright, see you." Elena said turning to find Stefan blocking her way. "Stefan?"

"Stefan?" Ally asked looking at him making him break out of his heated stare with Damon moving to the side so Elena could walk past, once she had left Ally sighed in relief. "Well that was... interesting."

"Great gal, your sister. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon said smiling at her mischeviously making her mockingly smile at him before turning his attention to Stefan. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said walking further into the parlor turning to look at Damon before turning his attention to Ally. "You can head up to my room, Ally."

"Sounds good to me." Ally said starting to head in that direction before Damon grabbed her arm pulling her to his side stopping her from going anywhere. "What are you doing?"

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work." Damon explained ignoring Ally's question still holding onto her.

"Let her go, Damon. How long were you and Elena here?" Stefan said twisting his daylight ring around his finger as Damon let go holding his hands up defensively.

"Less than ten minutes I think..." Ally replied walking over to stand next to Stefan ignoring Damon as he watched her closely.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon said chucking in amusement as Ally watched them both worriedly. "Is that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan replied honestly as Ally looked up at him smiling softly.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said walking over saying the last part eaning his head towards Stefan's ear as Ally watched them biting her lip nervously.

"Stop it, Damon. Please? I believe in Stefan." Ally said as Stefan smiled at her in thanks as Damon looked at her closely.

"Hmm, we shall then Ally." Damon replied his mischievous smirk firmly back in place. "Well now, what are we going to do about you? Obviously you know about us."

"Damon, stop." Stefan demanded as Damon held up a hand stopping him.

"Now, now, now. Don't worry, Stefan." Damon said walking over placing his hands on Ally's shoulders looking her in the eye as his eyes dilated trying to compel her. "How did you find out about us?"

"I found out by accident by reading the Gilbert journals." Ally answered faking a monotonous voice like the compulsion had worked, but actually lying to him.

Ally wasn't sure if she could trust Damon right now so this seemed like the safest option for her to go. And she knew Stefan understood why she had pretended to be compelled judging by the look of shock on his face to help her fool Damon by going along with her plan.

"Ah of course. Too curious for your own good, huh?" Damon said letting her go as Ally blinked her eyes pretending to come out of it.

"Seriously? You compelled me?" Ally asked scoffing in disbelief looking up at Damon who shrugged carelessly because he obviously didn't feel bad about it. "I would have told you if you had just asked normally. I'm gonna head up to your room, Stefan."

"I'll meet you up there in a minute, okay?" Stefan said smiling at her nodding his head letting her know to go ahead.

* * *

Ally walked beside Bonnie while Elena was on Bonnie's other side as they handed out pamphlets for the comet.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said handing a passerby a pamphlet as they continued walking through the square.

"Night of the comet, guy's! Program?" Ally said handing a pamphlet to another passerby as Bonnie looked over at Elena.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked as Ally handed out another pamphlet smiling at the passed by kindly.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena answered still handing out pamphlets looking over at the both of them.

Ally couldn't help but feel bad because she hadn't told Elena that she had Stefan's number and they texted and called each other every day and she could give it to her, but at the same time Elena could have taken the initiative and gotten it from Stefan but she hadn't.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie agreed her hand still clutching the stack of pamphlets.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said thoughtfully handing out another pamphlet.

"Oh come on Elena! When is it ever right though?" Ally groaned out loud as Bonnie smiled at her proudly pointing at her saying she agreed with that.

"I'm not ready you guys." Elena replied still walking with them.

"Who is?" Bonnie asked simply making Ally nod in agreement at that.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said shrugging her shoulders defensively.

"I think you're forgetting that I was there too, and I definitely didn't see that." Ally commented scoffing quietly as Elena looked at her unamused handing out her last pamphlet as Bonnie handed her a few from her stack.

"Ally's right. All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie agreed smiling at Elena grabbing onto Elena's hand squeezing it supportively.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Stefan said walking up to her holding two candles as she was originally was headed towards Caroline and Elena but stopped where she was.

"Well here I am, what's up?" Ally said smiling at him happily as she took the extra candle he held out to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So I was wondering did Elena say anything about what what happened yesterday?" Stefan said nervously one hand holding his candle while the other was tucked into his pocket.

"She said quite a bit actually. See Damon told her about Katherine and pretty much insinuated that you're on the rebound which she believed which doesn't speak well for her. Then earlier she talked about how you never called her after going over to the Boarding House and that you've never texted each other because you never exchanged numbers. Then she was all 'the timing is all wrong', 'I'm not ready', 'at least I put myself out there'. Fickle of her if you ask me. I've never seen her give up this easily before." Ally explained making quotation marks with her fingers repeating Elena's words earlier.

"Wow. Well I appreciate you telling me though. It doesn't surprise me Damon said that though." Stefan said thoughtfully smiling at Ally in thanks as she smiled back.

"Yeah it doesn't surprise me either." Ally said checking to see if anyone was watching them before using magic to light her candle as Stefan's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Pretty much all I can do. I've never really had the chance to practice because of my family. My knowledge of magic: huge. Actually doing magic: hardly any." Ally explained noticing the question written in Stefan's eyes. "Kol was the only person I did magic with. And I was definitely a beginner."

"Well I still thought it was impressive." Stefan replied shrugging his shoulders smiling.

"Thanks. So what are you going to do about Elena?" Ally said smiling happily at that as the smile dropped off his face sighing deeply.

"Honestly? I have no idea. On one hand you have a point about what you told me about her and on the other I still can't make myself give up." Stefan admitted shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Then don't give up. Go talk to her." Ally said smiling at him although it was a bit fake as she quashed her jealousy down trying to be supportive. "Maybe she'll light your candle."

"I hate it when you're right..." Stefan admitted making her laugh softly at that. "I'd rather you light it, actually."

"Well only if you're sure." Ally said as Stefan held his candle out as she lit it with hers smiling happily because of it. "There you go!"

"Thanks. I'm going to go find her now. See you later?" Stefan said as she nodded her head yes smiling before he walked away.

* * *

Later on Ally was sitting at table in The Grill talking with Elena, Tyler and Bonnie while Matt and Caroline were off getting new drinks.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked walking up to their table with a worried look on his face the same time as Matt and Caroline as everyone turned to look at him.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said sarcastically as Ally groaned in annoyance.

"I can't find her." Jeremy replied looking at Ally, then Elena asking for help.

"She probably found someone else to party with." Tyler said as Matt rolled his eyes annoyed and Ally sighed softly rubbing her face with her hands. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"I'm sure she's fine, Jer." Ally said smiling at him supportively hitting Tyler's arm softly telling him to stop. "Wait, pill pusher?"

"Yeah, what's with the pill pusher?" Elena repeated as she and Ally locked eyes in confusion about this.

"Ask him." Tyler replied motioning towards Jeremy who was glaring fiercely at him.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked incredulously as Ally looked at Jeremy in shock as she had no knowledge of this.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler spat out angrily as Ally punched his arm again whispering stop to him.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy announced to the shock of everyone else but Ally who already knew frowning causing her nose to wrinkle as she remembered walking in on them once.

"Yeah, right." Tyler commented scoffing disbelievingly as Ally opened her mouth to defend Jeremy but Caroline cut her off.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked incredulously as Ally sighed softly in annoyance. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"Guys, come on! This isn't the right time to be talking about this! We should be looking for Vicki." Ally announced getting up from her chair as Matt smiled at her gratefully. "I think I saw her go into the bathroom ten minutes ago, so I'll check there."

"Ally's right, guys. I'll check the square." Matt announced as everyone else sprung into action.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said looking at Caroline who nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh and guys, Jeremy's telling the truth. I accidentally walked in on them once." Ally announced causing everyone to look at her in shock as Jeremy smiled at her in thanks before she hurried off.

* * *

Ally was unsuccessful finding Vicki in the bathrooms so she headed out to the square to let Matt know instead of texting him. Walking out she spotted Matt and Stefan talking out there and headed their way.

"No, sorry." She heard Stefan say as she hurried up to them.

"Hey. I'm so, sorry Matt but I couldn't find her." Ally announced as both of them turned to look at her as Matt sighed sadly before looking over at Stefan. "But Stefan and I will keep an eye out for her, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Stefan agreed nodding his head yes looking at Matt slightly smiling before they both turned and started to walk away.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt announced causing both of them to turn to look at him.

"Did you?" Stefan asked as Ally glanced back and forth between the two of them nervously.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Visiting. Ally told me about the volunteer program and I wanted to check it out but I probably won't end up doing it." Stefan explained as Ally tried to keep her face straight listening.

Ally did in fact tell Stefan about the volunteer program she did with Caroline on occasion when she wasn't working at the coffee shop.

"Yeah, this guy doesn't do well with blood at all so it's definitely not the job for him." Ally agreed nodding her head nudging Stefan playfully as he smiled down at her in amusement as Matt watched them curiously.

"Cool. You know, I've known Elena and Ally a long time. Even through Elena and I broke up, I look out for them." Matt said as Stefan nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well we better get going." Ally said to Matt watching Stefan turn his head to look at her although he was really listening to something only a vampire could hear.

"Text me if you find Vicki." Matt reminded them as Ally smiled at him nodding her head yes as they both hurried away towards what Stefan heard. "Vicki?"

"Yeah, she's with Damon." Stefan said to her quietly so no human ears but hers could hear.

"Which way?" Ally whispered as she followed Stefan back towards The Grill noticing Stefan looking towards the roof when she spotted them. "Oh God..."

Damon stood on the ledge holding onto a squirming Vicki who kept begging him to stop.

"Stefan, go." Ally urged him as to her shock he swooped her up into his arms and vamped up setting her down safely.

"Not bad. And here I thought you've been eating bunnies." Damon remarked smirking still holding onto Vicki who was watching them in shock.

"Let her go!" Ally demanded beginning to walk forward as Stefan grabbed her hand stopping her in case Damon did something.

"Well since it was you who asked Ally, okay." Damon said letting Vicki go of Vicki's arm.

Vicki teetered slightly before slipping back as she screamed in fright as Damon grabbed her arm throwing her forward so she fell safely into Stefan's arms who had rushed forward to catch her. Ally sighed in relief hurrying over to Vicki looking her over as Stefan set her down.

"What's going on?" Vicki asked looking Ally who shushed her rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"So I'm just curious, Vicki. But what attacked you the other night?" Damon said hopping down from the ledge as Vicki turned to look at him.

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said frowning confusedly trying to remember.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really heard. What attacked you?" Damon said insistently watching Vicki's face.

"A vampire." Vicki answered looking at Damon fearfully as Ally glared at Damon fiercely.

"Who did this to you?" Damon demanded menacingly as Ally struggled to understand why he was doing this.

"You did!" Vicki shouted looking at Ally for support who was now glaring at Damon angrily.

"Wrong!" Damon called out walking forward standing in front of Vicki.

"Don't." Stefan called out shaking his head.

"It was Stefan." Damon announced as Vicki turned to look at him as Ally looked at Damon horrified.

"Damon stop it!" Ally demanded her hands clenching into fists.

"Come here." Damon said grabbing onto the sides of Vicki's head looking into her eyes compelling her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated monotonously her eyes glazed over.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murdering monster." Damon continued compelling Vicki before pulling away while Vicki looked absolutely terrified.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan pleaded as Ally walked up to stand beside him in support.

"Stefan's right, Damon. You don't have to do this. Why are you doing this anyway?" Ally said as Stefan looked down at her a slight thankful smile on his face as Damon then proceeded to rip Vicki's bandage off making her groan out in pain pushing her towards Stefan.

"Because, dear Ally. Stefan's choice of lifestyle has made him weak. A couple of vampire party tricks is nothing compared to the power he could have, which he now needs." Damon explained tossing the bandage at Stefan as Vicki sobbed uncontrollably shaking her head no as Ally stared at Damon aghast as Stefan's face changed for a second before shifting back. "But he can change that. Human blood gives him that."

"He's a ripper, Damon. He won't be able to stop if he does. We both know know that's why he drinks animal blood!" Ally exclaimed frowning as Damon smirked at her amusingly.

"Told you his little secret didn't he?" Damon said still smirking looking over at Stefan who's face is impassive.

"Yes." Ally replied adamantly glaring at Damon as Stefan pushed Vicki aside onto the ground crouching down trying to get a hold of himself.

"Well, well, well... Now there's a surprise. See now you have two choices brother. You can feed and make her forget if you don't end up killing her. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square." Damon said crouching down beside Stefan as Ally shook her head no.

"That's what this about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked as Ally whispered no at the thought of that happening.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon exclaimed standing up as Ally's eyes widened at that slowly sneaking towards Vicki.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan said standing up looking Damon dead in the eye as Ally helped Vicki stand never taking her eyes off the two of them. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here sweetheart." Damon said pulling Vicki away from Ally as Vicki cried out no softly at that. "It's okay."

Damon then proceeded to whisper something in Vicki's ear stroking her hair softly as her expression changed and she became fine while Ally and Stefan watch in shock at this. Damon got up motioning towards Vicki smiling as he walked away from her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked looking around cluelessly touching her neck wincing. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"Vicki are you okay?" Ally asked as Vicki looked over noticing her and Stefan for the first time.

"I took some pills, Ally. I'm good." Vicki replied chuckling acting like she always did when she was high before leaving the three of them alone.

"It's good to be home. I think I might stay awhile. This town could use a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said raising his eyebrows smiling at that.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked as Ally stayed silent choosing just to listen this time.

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give your sister my best, Ally. Take care of them will you brother?" Damon said smiling at them before he too left leaving the two of them standing there in shock unable to say anything.

* * *

Stefan and Ally walked back into The Grill side by side still in shock spotting Matt kneeling by a booth helping Vicki with a fresh bandage.

"She said you guys found her wandering around." Matt said getting up looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, we did." Ally said laying her hand on Matt's arm smiling at him.

"So, um thanks you guys." Matt said awkwardly mostly at Stefan but smiling at Ally thankfully.

"Oh look there's Bonnie and Caroline." Ally said noticing them at another table. "Wanna go over and say hi?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanted ask about Elena anyway." Stefan said smiling at her as she smiled back as they headed over the table.

"Ooh lemonade!" Ally said picking up Bonnie's glass taking a sip as Bonnie shouted hey at her indignantly making Caroline and Stefan laugh at them, though she knew Bonnie didn't care.

"Hi guys." Stefan said smiling as they turned their attention to him.

"Hi." Bonnie said back smiling at him in greeting as Caroline smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked looking at them hopefully as Ally set Bonnie's glass of lemonade back down in front of her.

"I think she went home." Bonnie said apologetically looking at him as he started to turn around to go. "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and e-mail. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... I said so."

Ally gave Bonnie a thumbs up for that smiling looking around for her purse as the bartender noticed her pulling it out from behind the bar holding it up. Sighing softly she jogged over to the bar.

"You are a lifesaver, my dear." Ally said smiling taking it from him as he smiled back.

"No problem, Ally." Ben said smiling back as he went back to tending the bar.

Ally opened her bag grabbing her phone out checking it. _Ooh four missed calls from Jenna._ Ally thought to herself sighing softly.

"Hey I'm going to head home, too. Jenna called me four times while I was out looking for Vicki. Where'd Bonnie go?" Ally said once she got back to the table seeing only Stefan and Caroline were there.

"Oh she wigged out after touching Stefan." Caroline explains as Ally's eyes widened at that as she and Stefan shared a knowing look.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Ally announced opening the front door shutting it behind her and locking it.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jenna shouted back as Ally headed in that direction smiling as Jenna turned to look at her. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I didn't answer your call earlier. I left my bag at The Grill when I went to look for Vicki." Ally explained as Jenna nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah Elena mentioned she went missing. Want some tea?" Jenna said pointing at the teapot heating up on the stove.

"I'd love some. What's going on?" Ally said as Jenna set a coffee mug front of her as she then bent down picking something up standing back up, Jenna then set a big and small bong along with a bag of weed down on the counter. "Oh boy..."

"Found these in Jeremy's room." Jenna said sighing deeply before looking at Ally. "Am I doing a bad job with you guys? Your mom made it look so easy."

"Jenna, no. You are doing such an amazing job." Ally swore placing her hand on top of Jenna's squeezing it softly letting Jenna know she believed her. "I'd put those away or better toss them out before Jeremy gets home."

"Good idea." Jenna said grabbing them carrying them swiftly out of the room.

Ally watched her go smiling shaking her head wryly looking through the assorted tea bags in the bowl on the counter. _Hmm decaf spiced chai sounds good._ Ally thought picking the tea bag up opening the paper covering it placing the bag inside her coffee mug just in time as the kettle whistled.

"Jenna, the kettle's done!" Ally announced turning the stove off picking the kettle up and pouring some hot water into her mug setting kettle down on the little coaster for it.

"Oh good!" Jenna said walking back in rubbing her hands together in anticipation as Ally watched Jenna repeat what she had one with the kettle for her own mug.

"What flavor did you pick?" Ally asked looking down at her mug checking on how her tea was steeping before looking back up as Jenna set the kettle down on the coaster.

"Chamomile." Jenna replied tugging on the string of her tea bag dunking it back and forth.

"Ah. Where's Elena and Jeremy?" Ally asked picking up her spoon and tea bag wrapping the string around the spoon squeezing out the tea before tossing the tea bag in the trash.

"Jeremy hasn't come home yet and Elena said she had to go do something so she'll be back soon I hope." Jenna answered grabbing the canister they kept the sugar in setting it in front of Ally who smiled at her in thanks.

"Well they'll come home sooner or later." Ally said nodding her head undoing the clasp on the canister opening it as Jenna grabbed two spoons out of the drawer handing one to her.

Ally scooped up a few spoonfuls of sugar sprinkling it into her tea stirring it so the sugar would dissolve tasting it to see if it was to her liking.

"Perfect." Ally sighed smiling tossing her spoon towards the sink raising her arms in triumph when it landed in there successfully making Jenna laugh watching her. "Whoo!"

"You are one of a kind Ally." Jenna said still laughing shaking her head in amusement.

"Why, thank you! Being like everyone else is just boring!" Ally said smiling before picking up her coffee mug taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you are right about that." Jenna admitted spooning some sugar into her tea. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did! Well up until Vicki vanished." Ally replied nodding her head taking another sip of tea. "I'm going to take this up to my room and read a bit before bed."

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Jenna said smiling at her happily as Ally smiled back nodding her head yes before carrying her mug of tea upstairs.

* * *

Ally had quickly changed into a pair of her favorite plaid pajama bottoms with an oversized black and white baseball t-shirt leaving her socks on from earlier once she had made it up to her room. Tossing the decorative pillows onto her window seat she folded down her comforter and sheets down climbing into bed settling down in a comfortable position at the head of the bed. Reaching over she picked up her well-worn copy Les Misérables opening it to where her bookmark was pulling it out setting it aside. Ally had read a few chapters and a third of her tea had been drunk when she noticed Stefan open the window to her window seat walking in.

"Hey." Ally greeted softly as grabbing her bookmark quickly marking her place setting her book down on her bedside table. "What's up?"

"Well Elena and I kissed earlier." Stefan said as Ally's eyes widened at that as he walked over to the other side of the bed shuffling his shoes off climbing onto the bed sitting next to her.

"And you came to tell me about it? Wow I feel special!" Ally said sarcastically smiling over at him chuckling when he pushed her playfully. "Okay, okay. Well tell me then! How was it?"

"It was good." Stefan said wrapping an arm around her shoulders smiling down at her.

"Wait just good? Not great? Or spectacular?" Ally asked frowning up at him confused because _good_ is not how she expected him describe his first kiss with her sister.

"Yeah it really wasn't what I was expecting, but I enjoyed it. But I am not the kind of guy who gives up after a unimpressive first kiss." Stefan explained smiling down at her as she smiled back.

"No you are not." Ally agreed shaking her head at that still smiling looking up at him. "Giving it a chance, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just gonna see where this goes." Stefan said nodding his head picking up her copy of Les Mis raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you were a fan of French literature."

"I love all kinds of literature as long as it's written well, that is." Ally said smiling shrugging her shoulders carelessly still looking up at him. "I read a little before bed because I fall asleep easier after for some reason."

"Would you like me to read to you to help you fall asleep?" Stefan asked as Ally's smile brightened nodding her head yes. "Alright, then."

Stefan opened the book to the bookmarked page and Ally pointed out what paragraph she had stopped on when had shown up. He smiled at her in thanks as he began reading out loud softly as she snuggled against his side her arm laying across his waist. Soon Ally found herself drifting off to Stefan's voice. The last thing she recalled was someone kissing her forehead telling her to have sweet dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Does anyone ship Stally as I call them together instead of Stelena?**

 **Why do you think Damon listens to Ally? Is it because in his eyes she looks like Katherine's sister or something else? So Ally lit Stefan's candle instead of Elena! Hmm, why do you think Stefan asked her to do it? Why do you think Stefan's first kiss with Elena wasn't as great as be had hoped it would be?**

 **Any predictions for the next chapter or even later chapters? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! Also check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose for posts for the story!** **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Kay**


	4. Friday Nite Bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plot lines!**

* * *

Ally had blocked out most of the car ride to school because Elena had been telling Bonnie all about her kiss last night with Stefan. She had heard all about it that morning before getting into the car so she hadn't felt like listening to it twice.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie explained as the three of them got out of the car shutting her door as they did the same with theirs.

"You were the one who said to go for it. Ally back me up here!" Elena reminded Bonnie as Ally watched them both smiling as they walked towards the school.

"You did say it, Bonnie." Ally agreed shrugging her shoulders still smiling.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said looking over at Elena not willing to admit everything.

"What's with the about-face, though?" Ally asked for Elena's sake, though she knew Bonnie felt death when she touched Stefan.

"Maybe. But it's not an about-face. Elena, you're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie explained shrugging shoulders stubbornly as Ally could see Bonnie's point but she knew Elena wasn't going to go for that.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. That's more Ally, than me. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena said chuckling softly as Ally glared at her hurt.

"Oh please, Elena! Guys never notice me at all! I'm always the friend and that's it. I'm out of here." Ally spat still glaring as Elena and Bonnie looked at her in shock before she stormed off ignoring both of them calling her name.

* * *

Ally had cooled down considerably by the time it was time for history class. She spotted Stefan and Elena walking towards her and rushed into the classroom sitting down in an available seat. Setting her bag on the desk she quickly pulled her out her book, notebook for the class and a pencil setting her bag on the floor. Stefan sent her a questioning look as he sat down at the desk beside her with Elena taking the desk in the row opposite him. She mouthed later to him as he nodded his head mouthing okay.

Mr. Tanner was walking around asking individual student's questions yet again once class had begun. Ally noticed Bonnie doodling in her notebook from her desk while she jotted down notes trying to pay attention.

"Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you." Ally heard Elena say to Stefan in what she must have thought was a whisper but it totally wasn't as she wondered what they were talking about.

"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispered back leaning forward in his seat pretending to need to hear Elena's whisper as Tanner asked when Pearl Harbor was.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked as Ally and Elena looked over at him in question. "Elena."

"Um..." Elena stammered not remembering the answer.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan cut in helping Elena out as she smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said sarcastically making the rest of the class laugh at that.

"Anytime." Stefan replied nodding his head smiling not caring of what Tanner had said.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall." Tanner said looking at Stefan stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"1989. I'm good with dates." Stefan replied as Ally held back a chuckle because Tanner had no clue how right Stefan was, after all he had lived them.

"Are you? How good?" Tanner challenged as Ally's eyes widened in shock as Stefan nodded his head agreement to it. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953." Tanner and Stefan said back and forth in quick succession as everyone listened with rapt attention and amazement.

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Tanner shouted triumphantly as Ally frowned at that.

"Actually, sir, Stefan's right. It was '53." Ally announced as Stefan smiled at her in thanks making her smile back as Tanned glared mutinously at them.

"Look it up, somebody." Tanner demanded as a few students pulled out their phones. "Quickly."

"It was 19... 53." A guy from Ally's language arts class whose name she couldn't remember said looking down at his phone making Tanner nodded his head towards Stefan in acknowledgment as several students applauded impressed at him including Ally and Elena.

* * *

Ally hurried over to her locker putting away her history book and notebook grabbing her stuff for her next class bypassing Elena and Stefan walking together. She spotted Tyler coming her way and smiled at him in greeting.

"Hey! What's up?" Ally said shutting her locker door leaning against it looking at him.

"Football practice after school. You coming to watch me since you wouldn't be caught dead on the cheerleading team like your sister?" Tyler said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Well you got that first part right! Sadly, I've gotta work after school. Three to seven." Ally explained shrugging her shoulders apologetically as his shoulders slumped sadly. "I'm sorry! Another time, I promise!"

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ally!" Tyler said pointing at her as she nodded her head yes as he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

"See you!" Ally said smiling back shaking her head in amusement watching him go.

* * *

Ally's shift at work had been going along quite smoothly so far and she only had another hour until she was finally off. That in itself had put her in a good mood which definitely had earned her more tips from the customers. The bell above the door rang making her look up from writing a customers name on the coffee cup. Her entire body stiffened when she saw Damon sauntering up to stand behind the current person in line.

"Alright so your total is $5.18." Ally said setting the cup down adding it to the queue trying to smile normally though internally she was trying to stay calm and not freak out but she knew her heart was beating furiously.

"Here you go." The customer who was a young woman in her early twenties who looked to be coming out of work judging by the suit she was wearing handing over a credit card.

"Thank you, would you like the receipt?" Ally said swiping the card before handing it back shutting the register with one hand and holding up the receipt with the other as the woman shook her head no.

"Hello." Damon drawled out stepping forward once the young woman stepped aside as Ally crumpled up the receipt tossing it in the trash can to her right.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" Ally said smiling at him as best as she could though she knew he could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"I would like a regular coffee in the biggest size you've got Ally." Damon said smirking pretending to look at her nametag like he didn't know her name.

"Alright." Ally said typing the order into the computer trying to stay focused grabbing the right sized cup.

Trying to ignore Damon's eyes on her back as she turned walking over quickly filling up the cup grabbing a lid snapping it down making sure it was on correctly walking back over setting it down in front of him.

"That'll be $3.25, sir." Ally said wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans watching as Damon pulled out his wallet opening it.

"Keep the change." Damon said pulling out a five dollar bill holding it out towards her.

"Thank you. Would you like your receipt?" Ally said taking the bill from him setting it in the register typing up how much cash he had given her into the computer tearing the receipt off the machine.

"No I'm good thanks. I didn't know you worked here." Damon said picking up the coffee cup taking a sip watching her closely as she counted out the change from his order dropping it into the tip jar.

"Not that you care, but I'm saving up for a car. Every penny helps, you know?" Ally said shutting the register picking up a rag off the counter wiping it down. "Before my parents died they told me that I saved up half for the car I wanted they would pay the other half. My Aunt Jenna told me she's going to keep their promise with some of their insurance money. So I'm doing my best."

"Well good luck with that. Thanks for the coffee." Damon said cryptically making Ally wonder if he even meant it walking towards the door, just as he put his hand to open the door he turned to look at her. "I hope to see you soon Ally."

Ally frowned as she watched him leave wondering what he had actually meant by that. Glancing around her she quickly pulled her cell phone out of her apron pocket clicking onto her texts with Stefan. She saw that she had a new one since she had put her phone on silent at the beginning of her shift.

 **From Superman:**

Can you come by the Boarding House after you get off work?

 **To Superman:**

Of course! I get off in an hour. I'll see you then!

* * *

Stefan?" Ally asked walking up the steps to Stefan's room spotting him standing looking out the window. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Damon, I found him in here after I had gotten home from trying out for the football team. Said he wanted to apologize about everything and he wanted us to start over. But it was just a joke." Stefan told her walking over to sit at the foot of his bed. "Then he told me he saw Elena at cheerleading practice. Of course he left 'cause he had a date with his own cheerleader."

"Of course he did. Damon loves messing with people's heads. He must have gotten to Caroline, she's the cheerleader he was talking about." Ally said sighing as she sat down next to Stefan setting her messenger bag next to her. "We need to get both Caroline and Elena some vervain as soon as possible. Wait did he have a coffee cup with him when this happened?"

"A coffee cup? No he didn't, why?" Stefan asked looking at her frowning wondering why she had asked him that.

"Because he showed up at the coffee shop earlier when I was working today." Ally said as Stefan's eyes widened in horror, she quickly placed her hand on top of his squeezing it comfortingly. "It's okay. He just came to get coffee, he didn't know I worked there."

"Oh good. You scared me for a minute there." Stefan said sighing in relief rubbing his hands over his face standing up walking over to pick up a small wooden jewelry box sitting on his desk. "I've had this for a long time and it could help us with Elena needing vervain."

"May I?" Ally asked holding her hand out standing up to stand in front of him also as he handed it to her, opening it she took a step back as her eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, Stefan but you can't give this to Elena."

"What? Why not?" Stefan asked his head tilting to the side in confusion looking at her closely.

"Because this necklace belongs to Rebekah, Stefan." Ally explained her hand tightening around the box nervously.

"Wait, Rebekah? The same Rebekah you knew as Roza?" Stefan asked waving his hand through the air clearly not expecting that. "The one who's one of the original vampires?"

"That would be her alright." Ally responded nodding her head biting her bottom lip shifting her weight from one leg to the other nervously trying not to fidgit.

"How did I get the necklace if it's hers? I don't remember meeting anyone by that name ever?" Stefan asked pacing back and forth in front of her as Ally watched him closely.

"Of course you don't remember her, Stefan. You're not supposed to anyway. Okay so from what I remember, you dated Rebekah in the '20's in Chicago. You also met Nik and became good friends with him. Now they had been on the run from Mikael for over a thousand years because he had been trying to kill Niklaus. Now original vampires can compel other vampires. So when the speakeasy the three of you were at one night was attacked because Mikael had caught up with them. Nik then realized that if Mikael found out that you knew them he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, so to protect you he compelled you to forget ever knowing them. As Niklaus dragged Rebekah away the necklace must have fallen off and you must have found it I guess. I had watched the whole thing on Other Side following them to make sure they were able to get away so I didn't see you find it." Ally explained as calmly as she could as Stefan listened closely his eyes fixed on her never dropping his gaze.

"I dated an original vampire and I don't remember it. Huh, well I can cross that off my bucket list of things I never expected to do." Stefan said chuckling as Ally smiled at him rolling her eyes amusedly. "Considering you told me I can't give it to Elena, I'm gonna hazard a guess that Rebekah wouldn't like me giving it to anyone."

"Oh you have no idea. Rebekah has always been the jealous type when it comes to thing's that belong to her. Especially when she never liked any of the Petrova dopplegänger's, so she'd definitely snap if she saw Elena wearing it." Ally told him closing the lid on the box setting it down on the desk where Stefan had it before. "We can take the vervain out of this one and put it into another necklace and we can give that one to Elena. And since Zach grows vervain I know he'll give us some for something for Caroline. And now we're killing two birds with one stone here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Stefan agreed quickly shrugging his shoulders before looking at her incredulously. "Wait, Zach grows vervain?"

"Yeah down in the basement. Didn't you hear me ask Zach for it when we first met? Although now that I said that I realize never said the word vervain, I just asked for a new batch and he understood what I meant." Ally explained smiling sheepishly as Stefan rolled his eyes in amusement smiling at that.

"Well good, we'll ask Zach for some for Caroline. Now you're coming to dinner with Elena, Bonnie and I right?" Stefan said nodding his head at that looking over at her in askance.

"Dinner? I hadn't heard about it before. Of course I haven't talked to Elena since this morning." Ally said sighing in resignation because even though she had calmed down but was still upset at what Elena had said, yet she knew she had slightly overreacted.

"Wait she did mention that you went off on her before. What happened between you two exactly?" Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest watching her as Ally groaned softly.

"I don't know what she told you but you only heard one side of the story. And I really don't feel like repeating everything that was said so maybe I could show you?" Ally said pleading with Stefan who nodded his head smiling not caring how she told him stepping forward until he was right in front of her, as long as he knew what happened he was fine with it. "Alright, then."

Ally then cupped the sides of Stefan's face with her her hands quickly sweeping him into the memory of what happened this morning with Elena. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she concentrated on the memory and showing him a few more of how insecure she felt sometimes when it came to her sisters. How she had felt like she had to settle being second best to them.

"I know I overreacted with Elena, but at the same time she didn't even think before she opened up her mouth how insulting her words were." Ally said once she stopped showing Stefan the memories and his eyes opened focusing on her as she didn't drop her hands from his cheeks. "She does it all the time without realizing it and never apologizes for it."

"No, you reacted fine. I'm starting to see what you're talking about. Earlier Elena tacked your name on at the last possible second when she invited me to dinner." Stefan exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist tugging her against him hugging her showing his support.

"I'm still going to have to be the bigger person and apologize to her when I get home." Ally sighed wrapping her arms around his neck letting go of his cheeks hugging back biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"And I admire you for it. I know I said I would give Elena a chance, but I'm starting to second-guess myself. I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Stefan explained frowning pulling away from her so he could lean against the desk as Ally watched him sympathetically.

"Just follow your heart, Stefan. That's the only way you can make a sure decision." Ally said softly to him as he smiled at her gratefully as she smiled back.

"You're the best, you know. And you're absolutely right. I need to listen to my heart." Stefan agreed nodding his head decisively as Ally smiled up at him proudly. "What would I do without you?"

"Die?" Ally said sarcastically smiling up at Stefan mischeviously making him roll his eyes at that.

"Ha ha, very funny." Stefan replied smiling amusedly down at her as she chuckled softly at that.

"It's a little funny! So is the fact that Elena invited you over for dinner when she can't cook worth a damn." Ally said still chuckling leaning against the desk in front of him. "Knowing Elena she'd have gotten a pasta dish from The Grill and made a salad to go with it."

Ally unlocked the front door using her key opening it walking in with Stefan following behind her. They had come together since it was easier to carpool instead of coming separately. Especially since they had stopped at a jewelry store to pick out lockets for Elena and Caroline. Caroline was hard to shop for as she was extremely picky. Ally was the one to put the vervain Zach had given them into the lockets. Now they just had to give the lockets to Elena and Caroline.

* * *

"Hey we're here!" Ally greeted shutting the door behind her locking it sharing a look of resignation with Stefan spotting Elena walking towards them.

"Hey. Oh you guys came together?" Elena said smiling over at Stefan her eyes sweeping between the the two of them before leaning in to give Stefan a kiss.

"I asked Ally to come over to the Boarding House after she got off work to study with me. Figured it would be easier to ride together since we were both headed to the same place." Stefan explained deflecting Elena's kiss to his cheek as Ally held back a smile at that when Elena wasn't looking.

"Yeah we've got a lot of classes together so it just made sense to study together." Ally added nodding her head as she tossed her keys into the bowl by the door. "I'm going to put my bag away but I'll be back down in a sec."

Ally had rushed upstairs after saying heading into her room quickly tossing her bag onto her reading chair. Pulling her black beanie off tossing it aside she grabbed her hairbrush running it through her hair brushing out the tangles, setting her hairbrush down she decided to keep the beanie off since she was home. Once downstairs she walked into the kitchen to see Elena setting the table, with only three place settings done.

Huh. How typical. Ally thought to herself sarcastically glancing around the room at everything.

"What am I not joining you guys?" Ally asked jokingly as the three of them turned to look at her seeing Stefan's face drop at that. "Am I being forced to stay in my room like Harry Potter making no noise and pretending I don't exist?"

"Of course not Ally!" Elena replied smiling but knew that it was fake as Stefan and Bonnie watched both of them nervously. "I was just about to grab another plate for you. Bonnie will you get the silverware?"

The four of them had been eating for about ten minutes when yet another awkward silence filled the room. Stefan sat at the head of the table with Elena on his right and Ally on his left with Bonnie sitting next to Ally.

* * *

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked looking over at Stefan through a small mouthful of pasta.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replied making Elena chuckle at that.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena announced cutting Ally off who had opened her mouth to say something.

Ever since they had started eating Ally hadn't been able to talk as of yet 'cause Elena kept interrupting her. She didn't know if Elena was doing it on purpose but her mood had steadily decreased because of it and Stefan had definitely taken note of it.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut in smiling half-heartedly at her shooting Ally an sympathetic look who smiled at her in thanks as Elena took a sip of her sweet tea awkwardly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested as Bonnie shot her a look that expressed her annoyance.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said simply looking over at Stefan who nodded his head in understanding.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said as Ally nodded her head in agreement taking a bite of pasta and Stefan looked at Elena in surprise though he already knew this.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said as Ally raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan explained as Ally, Bonnie and Elena looked at him impressed.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him as Stefan looked at her curiously.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked as Bonnie nodded her head yes.

"Yeah." Bonnie said still nodding her head chuckling.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said looking over at Ally who nodded her head in agreement smiling at him brightly as Elena looked at her pointedly.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked curiously as Ally looked over at Stefan wondering what he'd say taking a bite of food.

"Well Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and noncomformity." Stefan answered as Ally smiled at him proudly picking up her glass of sweet tea taking a sip.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie replied smiling at Stefan as he smiled back as the doorbell rang surprising all of them.

"Who on earth could that be?" Ally asked saying her first words since dinner started looking at them getting up from her seat as they shrugged their shoulders.

Ally quickly walked towards the front door unlocking it as she pulled the door open seeing Caroline and Damon standing there. Her whole body froze in horror as she looked at the two of them.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline announced smiling brightly as she handed Ally the cake in her hands walking in.

"How nice..." Ally said smiling fairly through gritted teeth looking at Damon warily.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon told her smiling charmingly at her as Ally tried to glare at him since Caroline was there.

Ally couldn't help but notice the scarf around Caroline's neck so she knew Damon had been feeding from her.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked walking up behind them as Ally felt her body relax feeling safer now that he was here.

"Waiting for Ally to invite me in." Damon responded taking a step towards the door. "Or Elena."

Ally looked behind her spotting Elena walking towards them with a curious look on her face. It was one thing to invite Stefan into her house, but it was a whole different thing letting Damon in.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena said walking over to stand next to Stefan.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay." Stefan cut in looking at Damon pointedly before Elena said the words letting Damon in. "Can you, Damon?"

"I'm going to go put this in the kitchen." Ally announced holding up the cake before walking swiftly away from the very awkward moment back there.

Setting the cake on the counter Ally sighed softly in annoyance leaning against the counter running her hands through her hair nervously. This was turning out to be a very bad day. Ugh what she wouldn't give to have it be over already. Looking over her shoulder she saw Damon walk over the threshold and into the house and she groaned softly in aggravation.

Just great... Ally thought to herself as she and Stefan locked eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said smiling at Stefan kindly as the six of them sat in the living room after having dessert.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go for it." Damon explained looking over at Stefan smirking mischeviously who glared at his brother mutinously.

"Yeah Tyler texted me while I was at work earlier about it. He's really pissed. But he'll get over it." Ally added from her seat next to Stefan who was sitting between her and Elena before taking a sip of her tea. "And Stefan told me he made the team earlier. It's awesome."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline said shaking her head as they turned their attention back to her. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"Little harsh there, Care." Ally said giving Caroline a pointed look who looked briefly guilty at that.

She and Elena might not be getting along right now, but her sister didn't deserve being criticized like this.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie promised as Ally smiled at her thankfully.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said softly though everyone heard as Ally looked at her aghast.

"Caroline!" Ally hissed at her warningly as Caroline didn't look the least bit sorry.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said as Elena turned to look at smiling slightly sipping her tea.

"Oh, it's 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be at more fun. Same with Ally." Caroline explained as realization washed over her face. "And I mean that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Ally and Elena. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said looking at the both of them sympathetically and for some reason Ally believed him.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan reminded Damon as he nodded his head understandingly.

"Ah, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said nodding his head apologetically though Ally knew it was fake and he only said it to get Elena to react.

Ally could tell by the look on Elena's face it had worked.

* * *

While Elena was in the kitchen doing the dishes Ally stayed in the living room with Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. But soon Bonnie left to help Elena since Damon went to help too. Caroline had been trying to get Stefan and Ally to talk to her which made things awkward because of what happened earlier.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline explained taking a sip of tea that Ally had made her before as Stefan smiled awkwardly at her.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said motioning towards it deflecting away from what Caroline had been talking about.

"Mm. Thank you. It's new." Caroline said nearly spitting out her tea in surprise as Ally bit back a laugh.

"Could I try it on, Care? I wanna see how it looks on me." Ally said going along with where Stefan was going as Caroline smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Ally. But I can't." Caroline told her as Ally's eyes widened at that.

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked curiously as Ally bit her lip nervously waiting to hear the answer.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline answered drowning as she struggled to remember so Damon's compulsion was pretty strong.

Ally and Stefan looked at each other in horror that Damon had in fact been feeding off Caroline and compelling her to forget that he had and to do his bidding.

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon asked walking into the room as they all turned to look at them.

"We were just commenting about her scarf." Stefan explained as Damon perched himself on the arm of the loveseat that Caroline was sitting in as she set her cup of tea down.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can go help?" Damon said looking down at Caroline touching her arm gently.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline said looking up at Damon as he stroked her back softly with his hand. "Why can't Ally do it?"

"I need to talk to Ally about something. Will you do it for me?" Damon asked smiling charmingly at her as she smiled back.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline replied still smiling as Damon leaned down as she looked up him.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said compelling Caroline as Ally and Stefan watched in shock.

"You know what? I'm going to go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline announced monotonously smiling up at Damon getting up grabbing her cup of tea.

"Great." Damon said smiling gratefully at her as Caroline then walked out of the room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan warned Damon and Ally glanced nervously between them.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon told Stefan bending down so that they were at eye level to each other.

"Alright, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Ally and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan warned Damon as he chucked amusedly at that.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do." Damon said still chuckling as Stefan stared at him in horror.

"Don't you dare, Damon. Elena is my sister and Caroline is one of my best friends and I would very much appreciate it if you stopped messing with them. I will be giving them some vervain so you can't mess with them anymore. Please stop this, Damon. Be the better man I know you can be. Did Katerina mess with your head that much?" Ally warned Damon as at first he looked impressed and amused at her words but the minute she mentioned Katherine's true name it washed away as he looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know that name?" Damon asked softly emotions flashing in his eyes watching Ally closely.

"Ally... We don't know if we can trust him." Stefan hissed looking at Damon's face as Ally swallowed nervously.

"I know, but it's the best chance we have." Ally said softly watching Damon closely. "You sure you really want to know why I know that name?"

"Yes I do." Damon whispered harshly as Ally sighed in resignation looking over at Stefan who nodded his head telling her to tell him.

"I know because Katerina was my sister, Damon. Well if she's still alive, she still is." Ally said softly as Damon looked at her incredulously as Stefan watched the two of them cautiously in case Damon tried to do something to her. "That's right Damon, I'm Serafina Petrova."

* * *

Ally knew she wouldn't be able to forget the look of pure shock on Damon's face when she revealed to him that she was Serafina out of her head for a good while. But she hadn't had the chance to truly explain because Stefan had mouthed that Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were heading their way. She had whispered to the both of them to meet her in her room later after Bonnie left and Damon dropped Caroline off at her house. Both Stefan and Damon agreed to the plan nodding their heads in unison quietly saying yes.

Telling Damon about her history had gone rather well surprisingly. Though like she had done with Stefan, she had only told Damon what he needed to know. It had also worn her out so she had fallen asleep rather quickly after both of them had left. Little did Ally and Stefan know that Damon had made himself a promise to protect Ally no matter what.

The next morning after getting dressed Ally apologized to Elena about what had happened the day before and had given Elena the locket she and Stefan had picked out filled with vervain. Elena had forgiven her of course thanking her happily putting the locket on immediately.

School had gone by quickly and with the sun going down it was time for the football game. All around people were setting up for the bonfire, while others were setting up lawn chairs and tailgating. Ally stood a bit away from the bonfire watching Elena who had decided to quit the cheerleading team talk to a couple of her former team mates. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Stefan walking towards Elena as she softly sighed sadly trying not to feel envious of her sister.

Ally had in fact admitted to herself that she had feelings for Stefan, no she was in love with Stefan. Her internal battle over whether or not she should tell him hadn't quite been resolved as of yet. She knew she had to tell him sometime, but like a coward she pushed it away into the corners of her mind. She saw Elena lean in for a kiss but Stefan moved away shaking his head stopping her as her jaw dropped open in shock at that.

It had been one thing for Stefan to not let Elena kiss him the other night since she had been there too. Well she had thought that was the reason. But this Ally hadn't expected. Not knowing what Stefan was saying because she couldn't hear but judging by the unhappy look on Elena's face what he had said hadn't gone over well with her sister. Watching Stefan walk away from Elena, Ally noticed that he was heading her way as her sister clutched the locket she had given her in her hand watching him go with a fierce look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Ally asked softly when Stefan reached her.

"Yeah. I had tell her how I felt after our first kiss that I could only think of her as a friend now." Stefan told her smiling softly at her as Ally hummed sympathetically at that. "But before that she did say I looked sexy in my jersey."

"You do look sexy in your jersey." Ally agreed rolling her eyes at that as Stefan chuckled softly in amusement. "But I'm guessing she didn't take you friendzoning her that well.

"Well she just kind of froze in place not saying anything so I walked away." Stefan said still chuckling as Ally scoffed in amusement.

"Good one." Ally said shaking her head smiling at him as he smiled back happily.

* * *

Once night had fallen and the bonfire had been lit Ally found herself standing in the crowd close to the bonfire. The crowd was cheering loudly and Ally found herself joining in as Stefan watched her in amusement. She spotted Elena edging her way through the crowd to stand on the opposite side where she was as Tanner tried to get the crowd to quiet down.

"Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner announced as the crowd booed at that.

"More like ran our ass over." Ally muttered knowing Stefan could hear her as he smiled at her as she smiled back.

"But that is about to change." Tanner continued as the crowd cheered at that. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

"Alright Stef!" Ally said finding herself cheering with the rest of the crowd as he smiled at her happily as she laughed softly but she spotted Tyler walk away from the team. "Uh oh..."

Ally knew that Tyler had been feeling threatened with Stefan making the team and Jeremy continuing to show he still had a thing for Vicki so she knew he was having a hard time controlling his temper with the full moon coming. Quickly looking over at Stefan she motioned with her head that she was going to follow Tyler as Stefan nodded his head in understanding. Quickly walking away she saw Tyler talking to Vicki before heading over in Jeremy's direction and groaned softly under her breath.

"Tyler!" Ally said loud enough for him to hear her but he ignored her and kept walking towards Jeremy.

"Wait, no!" Vicki said placing her hands on Tyler's chest as he ignored her and kept walking towards Jeremy. "Ty! No!"

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler said stopping in front of Jeremy as he stood up from the truck bed. "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Not bothering to say anything Jeremy raises his hand back and punches Tyler right across the jaw as Ally gasped hurrying over. Tyler pushed Jeremy causing him to drop the bottle of booze in his hands breaking it in two.

"Jeremy! Tyler, stop it!" Ally shouted as she tried to pull them apart to know avail as Tyler flipped Jeremy onto the ground.

"Tyler, stop it!" Vicki shouted just standing there as Tyler continued to pound on Jeremy as Ally tried to push the two of them off each other.

"Guys stop it!" Ally shouted again tugging on Tyler's shoulder as his fist flew back socking her in the eye. "Shit, ow!"

"Ally!" Stefan shouted rushing over pulling her away from the fight cupping her face in his hands surveying the damage. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ally hissed wincing squinting up at him motioning with her head towards the two of them. "Stop them please!"

"Hey, he's down! Enough! Look what you did to both of them!" Stefan shouted rushing over grabbing Tyler's fist pulling him off Jeremy who looked up at him in shock as they both looked over at Ally.

"Ally! Oh my God!" Jeremy shouted getting up as both he and Elena rushed over to Ally as Stefan let go of Tyler's fist. "Shit, he got you good. Are you okay?"

"Hurts like hell, but yeah I'm fine. I should put some ice on it." Ally replied smiling half-heartedly at them both as they both sighed in relief.

"I think there's an ice pack in the nurses office, I'll go get you one, okay? Stay here." Elena told her looking over at Jeremy as Ally nodded her head yes at that. "You look like you need one too. Stay with her okay?"

"Fine." Jeremy admitted grudgingly nodding his head yes as Elena rushed off.

"Ally, I..." Tyler said causing her to look at him holding up her hand stopping him.

"Tyler, don't. I'm not ready to forgive you yet. Whatever beef you two have needs to stop. **NOW**." Ally said her head swinging back and forth between them looking at them both grimly.

"I'll try, Ally I promise." Jeremy swore looking at her apologetically because he felt bad that she had gotten hurt cause of him.

"I promise too." Tyler promised nodding his head determinedly as Ally sighed in relief.

"Ty, let's go." Vicki announced as Ally rolled her eyes looking over at her as Tyler walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both walked away.

"Thanks for the help." Ally said smiling over at Stefan who had been watching the proceedings with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks man." Jeremy agreed grudgingly sighing softly nodding his head in acknowledgement to Stefan.

"Hey it was nothing." Stefan replied smiling as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

* * *

Later on Ally walked next to Stefan near the entrance to the field holding the ice pack pressed against her face.

"Hey, how's your eye?" Matt asked walking up to them both as they both stopped to look over at him.

"Painful, but it's bearable." Ally replied smiling at him gratefully removing the ice pack showing him the damage as he winced sympathetically.

"Got a nice shiner there. I'm just glad the fight got broken up fast enough, though I hate that you got hurt in the process." Matt said as Ally nodded her head understandingly putting the ice pack back on her eye as he turned his attention to Stefan. "Thanks for helping break it up. You had Ally and Jeremy's back."

"It's cool. Ally and I have become pretty close recently so it's nothing new there. And Jeremy's, Ally's brother so I don't mind looking out for him." Stefan explained as Ally smiled up at him happily as he returned it as Matt nodded his head in agreement.

"Still pretty cool though. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said clearing his throat awkwardly as Stefan shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"You had your reasons." Stefan replied as Ally glanced between them smiling proudly at both of them.

"No excuse." Matt said holding his hand out as Stefan shook it nodding his head in acknowledgement before letting go. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you."

"Thanks man, good luck to you too." Stefan said smiling at him as Matt walked away towards the parking lot.

"Well he's right about that shiner little Ally, it's a doozy. Want some blood to heal it up?" Damon said announcing his presence as they both turned to look at him as Stefan stood in front of her protectively.

"Nah I'm good. I wouldn't know how to explain how it suddenly vanished." Ally replied shaking her head smiling at him as Damon nodded his head agreeably. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"No problem. Keep her safe, you hear?" Damon said looking over at Stefan who nodded his head letting him know he'd do it.

"You got it." Stefan said grimly wondering where Damon was going with this as he turned and started walking away as they both watched him.

"Oh and nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace." Damon said turning back around as Ally stiffened in surprise looking at Stefan's back who was still standing in front of her. "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been awhile since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it really matter, Damon? I have some now too." Ally said as Damon smirked over at her at that while Stefan glanced warily between them.

"No, you're right. Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way." Damon said smirking mischievously at both of them while they looked at him unamused. "Or I could just... eat her."

"Damon!" Ally groaned aggravatedly as Stefan looked at Damon pointedly crossing his arms over his chest. "God! You're not going to hurt my sister. I won't let you."

"Oh I'm not?" Damon asked pointing to himself still smirking as Ally and Stefan shared a look of exasperation.

"No, you're not. Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. You care about Ally, too." Stefan explained looking over at Ally who nodded her head grimly. "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked waving his hand looking back and forth between them as Ally bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Then kill me." Stefan announced as Ally's mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

"Stefan..." Ally whispered quietly frowning as Stefan held up his hand stopping her.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon said stammering a little over his words as Ally tilted her head curiously at the tone in his voice, he sounded unsure of what he was saying.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan explained as Ally's eyes widened at that because she knew that he taken it to far.

"But Stefan..." Ally started to say as she then spotted Tanner walking their way.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner said continuing to walk up to them.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon asked before zooming over and biting ferociously into Tanner's neck drinking his blood.

"Oh God..." Ally whimpered covering her mouth with her hand in horror as Tanner screamed in pain.

"No!" Stefan shouted in tandem with Ally's words as they both stood there frozen unable to do anything.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." Damon said turning around to face themletting go of Tanner's dead body, his mouth covered with blood and his eyes still vamped out.

* * *

After Tanner's body was discovered Stefan had taken Ally home after she had sent Elena and Jeremy a quick text letting them know. Jenna had gathered her in her arms after Ally had explained what happened in tears. She couldn't believe Damon had done this, like Stefan she had had so much hope that Damon had changed for the better. But now she knew better. Stefan had waited for her in her room while she and Jenna had talked. Ally had tossed her now warm ice pack into the garbage can in the kitchen before heading up to her room.

"Hey." Ally greeted Stefan softly shrugging off her leather jacket before walking over to stand next to him looking out her bedroom window.

"Hey. I honestly thought that there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal that is. But I know now that I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. He's a monster who must be stopped." Stefan explained as Ally tossed her jacket onto the window seat taking his hand in both of hers.

"We'll figure it out, Stefan. I know we will." Ally said softly laying her head against his arm looking up at him as he turned to look at her finally.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Stefan said looking into her eyes as she sighed softly.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that he won't, but I think it's time I start practicing magic again so I can defend myself in case something happens." Ally explained as Stefan frowned thoughtfully at that.

"How are you going to be able to do that with your family around?" Stefan asked curiously as Ally smiled at him proudly for remembering that.

"Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's Grams. She'll help me, I know she will." Ally replied as Stefan's eyes widened in surprise. "I can go over to her house when I have some free time and practice there. Of course that means telling Bonnie about me, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"It's a good idea. I'll support you no matter what." Stefan said smiling down at her as she smiled back happily, he then stroked his finger down the unswollen side of Ally's cheek as she felt herself blush lightly. "You're so beautiful..."

"Stefan..." Ally whispered softly as Stefan cupped her cheeks with his hands swiftly pulling her against him kissing her deeply.

Ally found herself immediately responding to the kiss as her eyes shut and her arms wind themselves around his neck, her fingers running through his soft hair. Her heart was beating incredibly fast as their lips glided together in perfect tandem, she'd never been kissed like this before and it had never felt like this. Stefan let go of her face wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him. She moaned softly in contentment as the kiss got more intense, their foreheads pressing together as they kissed.

Stefan pulled away from the kiss first as they both breathed heavily as Ally's eyes remained shut for a few seconds before opening. The first thing she saw was the beaming smile on his face as she found herself smiling too. But that didn't last long as swooped down kissing her again as she lost herself in him yet again.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, whoo! [Fans self] That was intense!**

 **So Stefan never ended up giving Elena her infamous locket like on the show! Which I did on purpose to tie in with Ally's story! I will be changing a few things with the show to make it work better with Ally. Yes Tanner still had to die so the very sexy Alaric Saltzman could be brought in!**

 **And Stefan finally ended things with Elena! Damon knows Ally's secret now, although he doesn't know everything just yet! And Stally's first kiss! I couldn't help myself with the Harry Potter reference, it was too good to pass up!**

 **Any predictions for the next chapter? What was your favorite part? Do you think Elena is going to give up on Stefan?**

 **Make sure to check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose where I posted the polyvore sets there too and Elena's new locket and more crackship gifs for this chapter! Oh and Caroline's locket is the same as on the show! I didn't change that part!**

 **Leave me a review letting me know what you though 'cause I just love reading them!**


	5. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plotlines!**

* * *

Ally had woken up with a smile on her face the next morning but groaned realizing that tomorrow was the Founders Party. She knew she still had to go yet she certainly wasn't looking forward to it because of her new black eye. After taking a quick shower she changed into a black jersey top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. She swiped on a light coating of lipstick before heading downstairs not bothering to put on her shoes with her cell phone in her hand. She spotted Elena sitting down at the kitchen table starting to polish some family heirlooms she knew her sister had gotten out of their families safety deposit box the other day.

"Morning!" Ally said brightly smiling at both Elena and Jenna who smiled back.

"Well aren't you chipper for someone who got a black eye last night." Jenna said sipping her coffee smiling at her.

"Well you know me, I'm not one to give up just because of one bad experience." Ally replied as Elena smiled up at her impressed still polishing the heirlooms. "So what's going on?"

"Aunt Jenna used to date the news guy Logan Fell and that's why she left Mystic Falls." Elena explained as Ally looked over at Jenna who was blushing furiously.

"The handsome, creepy one? Not bad Aunt Jenna." Ally said smiling mischeviously at her aunt who flushed even redder.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked picking up the ring looking at it completely changing the subject off her as Ally rolled her eyes at that.

"Originally it was great-great grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said taking the ring back from Jenna setting it down continuing to polish the heirlooms in the box.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked walking into the room grabbing the ring as Elena pulling it back away from him, Ally knew that Jeremy had been joking.

"You're not going to find out." Elena told Jeremy warningly making Ally sigh heavily at that.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Ally announced as all three of them looked at her, both Jeremy and Elena flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ally." Elena and Jeremy said together as Ally smiled at both of them happily as Jenna gave her a thumbs up at that.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy said walking over to the fridge opening it pulling out a bottle of juice as the doorbell suddenly rang.

"That'll be Stefan. I asked him to come over so I could talk to him about something." Ally explained looking over shoulder walking towards the front door seeing Elena slump in her chair unhappily.

"Hey." Stefan said softly a happy smile blooming across his face once Ally had opened the door.

"Hi." Ally replied her smile just as wide and happy as she grabbed his hand pulling him inside closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ally had led Stefan up to her room after promising Jenna to keep her door open. This was the first time he had come into her room by the front door and not her window.

"Okay so tomorrow night is the Founder's Party." Ally said biting down on her bottom lip nervously pacing back and forth in front of her bed as Stefan watched her mesmerized.

"They still do that?" Stefan asked curiously, the mesmerized look on his face still very much present.

"Yeah, they do." Ally replied giggling quietly trying not to look at him or she'd never be able to get this out. "And I happen to know you look very handsome in a suit, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier than going with you Ally." Stefan replied walking over placing one hand on Ally's hip pulling her against him, while his fingers of his other hand were running through her soft hair as a beaming smile blossomed across her face.

"Really?" Ally asked still smiling as Stefan nodded his head yes smiling just as brightly back. "Great! Maybe it could be I don't know, our first date?"

"Now that sounds perfect to me." Stefan said still smiling before leaning down pressing lips against hers.

The kiss quickly became heated as they both found themselves making out on Ally's bed. Ally sighs happily as she feels Stefan kissing her neck running her fingers through his hair as he raised his head up kissing her deeply again. Her brain was too focused on kissing him that she quickly opens her eyes when she feels him pull away getting up from the bed, she immediately notices the veins under his eyes.

"Stefan?" Ally asked as he looked at her as she smiled at him scooting closer to him, her hands cupping his cheeks as the pads of her thumbs sweep over the veins as he came to stand in between her legs. "Hey it's okay. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"God I know, I just momentarily forgot." Stefan said his eyes closing concentrating as the veins slowly disappeared, his eyes opened slowly looking into hers. "There we go."

"You okay?" Ally asked as he nodded his head yes kissing her softly.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Stefan said smiling at her reassuringly as she sighed happily at that.

"Good." Ally replied before pressing her lips against his again as they fell back against the bed yet again with Stefan on top of her.

* * *

"I'm meeting Bonnie and Caroline at The Grille! Bonnie and I will be back later to get ready for the party!" Ally shouted looking over her shoulder at Elena who was drinking coffee leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Okay! See you then!" Elena called back as Ally twisted the knob to front door opening it walking out of the house.

The walk to The Grille was peaceful and just what Ally needed to clear her head. After Stefan had left yesterday Elena had asked her what her and Stefan had talked about. Of course she had been very disappointed to learn that Ally and Stefan were going to the party together because she had wanted to go with him.

Ally smiled brightly waved to Bonnie and Caroline as she spotted them standing in front of The Grille.

"Hello." Ally said still smiling as she walked over to them stopping in front of them noticing that Caroline had another scarf tied around her neck and knew this would be the perfect time to give her the locket she had put in her backpack.

"You're here! Good!" Caroline announced smiling back at Ally as Bonnie chuckled softly at that. "Ready to head in?"

Ally and Bonnie nodded their heads yes in unison as Caroline pulled the door open and they all walked inside. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Tyler with his parents in a booth together as she nodded her head at him in greeting as he did the same following Bonnie and Caroline to the table.

"So are you excited about the founder's party, guys?" Ally asked looking at the both of them.

"I am! I'm taking Damon." Caroline said smiling proudly at them both as Ally and Bonnie's eyes both widened in shock.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked as the three of them sat down together at the table.

"Go with Elena." Caroline suggested shrugging her shoulders as Ally held back a chuckle.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie replied as Ally looked at her in confusion.

"Well I'm guessing you guys haven't heard the news then." Ally announced as they both turned to look at her.

"News? What news?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline leaned towards her in anticipation.

"Okay so the night of the game Stefan told Elena he only wanted to be friends because he didn't feel a spark when they had their first kiss." Ally explained as both Bonnie and Caroline gasped and their eyes widened in surprise.

"No. Way!" Caroline gasped out smiling excitedly at Ally who chuckled softly at that.

"I think everyone but Elena noticed that Stefan was more interested in you than her." Bonnie said shaking her head side to side smiling sadly thinking about Elena.

"It was that obvious?" Ally asked smiling sheepishly at both of them as they both laughed quietly.

"Oh definitely. I mean at first it seemed like he was interested in Elena, but everyone saw the way he looked at you. Not just how he looked at you, how he would easily rush to your side if something happened." Caroline explained smiling smugly at her as Ally felt herself blush while Bonnie shook her head in amusement watching the two of them.

"Oh God..." Ally muttered softly for them to hear running her fingers through her hair sighing softly. "Switching back to what we were talking about before. Does your mom know you're bringing Damon? Is she okay with it?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline replied carelessly shrugging her shoulders as Ally shook her head in shock at how quickly Caroline had gone from being friendly to standoffish.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie said as Ally held back a snort at that, although Bonnie wasn't wrong about her observation of Damon.

But Ally knew that hadn't always been the case with Damon. When he was human Damon was a good person and an amazing brother to Stefan. Ally knew beyond a shadow a doubt that Katherine was the cause of Damon's transformation into the heartless vampire he was today.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked looking at Bonnie who sighed in annoyance.

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie said looking at the both of them as Ally nodded her head in agreement as Caroline nodding her head in defeat knowing she needed to stop.

"Okay. And Damon's not dangerous." Caroline said as Ally scoffed quietly under her breath at that. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted trauma."

Well Ally had to give Caroline credit for that, cause she wasn't entirely wrong. But she knew that Damon definitely had something to do with what was going on right now. He was definitely working on a scheme right now. What it was, she had no idea.

"Like...?" Ally asked motioning with her hand for Caroline to continue, mainly because she wanted to know where she was going with this.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline replied as Ally held back a snort, Caroline was notorious at not being able to keep secrets so this came as a surprise and from what she could tell Bonnie agreed with her.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked giving Caroline a look that said she didn't believe her.

"Okay. But you can't tell Elena." Caroline said giving in as Bonnie frowned at that.

 _Elena? Wha? Oh it's gotta be the compulsion..._ Ally thought to herself as she and Bonnie shared a speechless what look that spoke volumes of confusion at that. She knew that what Caroline was about to tell them was probably Damon's way of twisting Elena to get the reaction he wanted. Which was drama and mistrust between Elena and Stefan. But obviously Damon hadn't realized that Stefan didn't have feelings for Elena like he thought.

"No." Bonnie promised nodding her head absolutely as Caroline smirked triumphantly.

 _Things are about to get interesting..._ Ally thought to herself sighing bracing herself to what Caroline was about to say.

* * *

When Ally and Bonnie had gotten to the house Elena quickly pulled Bonnie into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table next to Bonnie as she started pulling things out of her makeup bag. Just then the doorbell rang as she turned her head hearing Jeremy come downstairs opening the front door revealing Tyler as Jeremy tries to slam the door in his face. She quickly got up grabbing the ornamental gold box with their family heirlooms walking towards the front door.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said after stopping the door from closing with his hand.

"I've got it. Please be careful." Ally said walking to stand next to Jeremy handing Tyler the box as he smiled slightly in thanks at her as she returned it.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy replied with an attitude glaring at Tyler who rolled his eyes at that.

"Jeremy! Guys come on you promised!" Ally said sharply as Jeremy looked apologetic, but that soon washed away as he went back to glaring at Tyler.

"It's fine Ally." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders carelessly as Ally saw Jeremy roll his eyes at that.

"Look Ty, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Ally said stopping Jeremy from saying anything as Tyler nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing Ally quickly walked away back into the kitchen spotting Elena standing in front of the sink.

"Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen." Bonnie said holding up both bottles of polish as Ally sat back down in her abandoned chair.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena suggested coming over sitting down next Ally as she smiled at both of them.

"Hm that just might work. You're in a good mood. I approve." Bonnie said smiling at Elena who smiled back as Ally watched them happily.

"Thanks!" Elena replied smiling brightly at the two of them who smiled back.

* * *

A little bit after that Bonnie had told Elena what Caroline had told her and Ally at The Grille. At first Elena said that Caroline had only heard one side of the story and that Damon could have twisted his words to make himself look better in front of Caroline. But Ally could see the doubt swirling in Elena's eyes, so she immediately told Elena what an abridged version of what had actually happened which had made Elena brighten hearing that.

With that discussion done the three of them headed into Elena and Jeremy's shared bathroom and started getting ready for the party. Ally heard the house phone ringing from Elena's bedroom who rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Cause I saw it." Elena said listening to what Mrs. Lockwood was saying as Ally and Bonnie shared a curious look as realization washed over Elena's face. "Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Ally asked watching Elena tossed the phone back onto her bed before storming into Jeremy's room. "Uh oh..."

"Ahh!" Jeremy exclaimed after Elena had hit him knocking his headphones off his head. "God, what now?"

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena said looking at Jeremy pointedly who was untangling his headphones from around his neck taking them off as Ally hurried over to join them.

"What watch?" Jeremy asked but Ally knew that he knew exactly what Elena was talking about.

"The one you stole in mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena said her voice dripping with an attitude she knew would just make Jeremy defensive.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy replied responding to Elena's attitude with equal fervor.

"Tyler wouldn't do that, Jeremy." Ally said as Jeremy sighed deeply nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Jeremy, I know you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena added the attitude in her voice still there as Ally groaned softly, when Ally had stepped in Jeremy had calmed down a bit but Elena just couldn't help herself and that wasn't helping at all.

"Screw you." Jeremy said getting up from his chair walking over to his bookcase bending down and pulling out the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked as Ally rolled her eyes at that, she was amazed at how clueless her sister was.

"Because it belongs to him." Ally replied before Jeremy could as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Dad said that it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy said adding onto what Ally had said grabbing Elena's hand slapping the pocket watch into it before sitting back down in his chair.

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena said as she looked down at the watch in embarrassment as Jeremy put his headphones back around his neck.

"Oh no kidding!" Ally said sarcastically as Jeremy smiled up at her in thanks as Elena sighed sadly starting to walk out of the room.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena said turning around to look at Jeremy helplessly.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said sharply slipping his headphones back on looking at his computer once again.

"I'll get back for you, I promise." Ally whispered into Jeremy's ear after pulling one of the sides of his headphones up as he smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks Ally." Jeremy said softly still smiling as Ally let go of the headphones leaning down kissing his forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

Ally studied her reflection closely in her vanity mirror. Bonnie had helped her with her makeup, especially covering her black eye. And she had done a fantastic job. You couldn't even tell it was there anymore. Standing up she brushed her hands down the side of her dress nervously.

Normally Ally would straighten her hair teasing with the ends to leave them wavy. But tonight she had curled her hair completely and she really liked it. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes she spotted Elena in her doorway holding the pocket watch in her hand.

"You look beautiful, Allycat." Elena said softly walking further into the room looking Ally over smiling.

"Thanks. So do you." Ally replied smiling back happily brushing a stray piece of hair out her eyes.

"Here, you can give this back to Jeremy." Elena said holding out the pocket watch for Ally to take.

"Oh thanks." Ally said taking it from her gratefully looking down at it tracing her finger over it. "I know Jeremy will appreciate it."

"Yeah, he will. Look I know I was upset when you told me that you and Stefan were going to the party together. But I really do hope you guys have a good time." Elena said softly smiling genuinely at Ally who smiled back happily.

"Thanks, Lena. It means a lot to me that you said that." Ally replied still smiling walking over pulling Elena against her hugging her tightly as her sister hugged her back just as tightly.

"Well Bonnie and I are going head on over there, so we'll see you and Stefan there?" Elena said after pulling out of the hug looking at Ally who nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Ally said grabbing her phone spotting a text message Stefan had sent about ten minutes before.

 **From Superman:**

I'll be there in 20 minutes (:

* * *

When Elena had left Ally did a few last minute touches on her hair and finally slipped on her silver rhinestone embellished strappy sandals on. As she stood up she grabbed her silver clutch and the pocket watch off her vanity table her hand clutching around it turning and swiftly walked out of her room.

"Hey." Ally announced leaning against Jeremy's doorjamb as he turned to look at her proving that he didn't have his music on too high as his eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Wow... You look amazing, Ally." Jeremy said his eyes sweeping over her as Ally smiled at him happily in thanks.

"Thanks, Jer. Here, as promised I got it back for you." Ally replied still smiling walking further into the room setting the pocket watch down on Jeremy's desk.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me Ally, thanks." Jeremy said smiling gratefully up at her picking up the pocket watch, his hand clenching around it. "Have fun tonight, yeah?"

"I definitely plan on doing that, Jer." Ally said nodding her smiling as the doorbell chimed downstairs. "And there's my date. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jeremy called out after she had left her room as Ally shook her head wryly at that walking down the stairs, when she stopped by the front door she sighed softly collecting herself before opening the door.

"Hey." Ally said softly when Stefan was revealed smiling at him as he looked her up and down dumbfounded.

"You look incredible." Stefan said softly not able to keep his eyes off her as held up a plastic box with a pink stargazer lily wrist corsage in it. "May I?"

"Please." Ally replied not able hold back her beaming smile holding out her left wrist to Stefan who immediately opened the box pulling the corsage out, he slipped the band over her wrist and into place. "It's beautiful, Stefan I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Stefan said smiling back as Ally then wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her lips against his in a brief yet tender kiss, they were both still smiling when they pulled away. "I have one more surprise for you."

"Another surprise? Stefan..." Ally began to say as the adamant look on Stefan's face stopped her, she watched as he dug his right hand into his pocket, she gasped softly when he pulled it out holding a gorgeous heart shaped diamond filigree locket. "Oh my God..."

"I saw you looking at this when we were buying the pockets for Elena and Caroline so I bought it. Even before I fully realized my feelings I was thinking about you. So I thought I would give it to you tonight." Stefan explained as Ally turned around moving her hair away so he could clasp it around her neck letting go when finished. "And I asked Zach to put some vervain in it for you. So you're protected."

"It's gorgeous, I love it." Ally said after turning back around smiling up at him before pressing her lips against his in a brief yet passionate kiss, pulling away she saw that his eyes were still closed making her chuckle softly.

"If this is how you respond to me surprising you, I think I'll keep doing it." Stefan said softly opening his eyes smiling happily at her making her smile back.

* * *

Ally had her arm tucked into Stefan's as they stood in line in front of the Lockwood mansion waiting to go inside. Once they had made it up the steps she spotted Mayor Lockwood inside talking to a few guests.

"Hey, Mayor Lockwood." Ally said smiling causing him to turn to look at them gripping Stefan's arm nervously.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come in." Mayor Lockwood said smiling at them in greeting walking past them heading over to talk to another guest.

"Well look who just invited a vampire into their home without even knowing it." Ally whispered to Stefan teasingly smiling at him.

"Stop it." Stefan said softly but Ally knew he didn't mean it judging by the smile on his face.

"You love it." Ally replied still smiling as Stefan shook his head wryly leaning down kissing her cheek not noticing Damon watching the two of them.

* * *

The sun had gone down quickly and Ally and Stefan found themselves looking over the heritage display. She traced her fingers over the pane of glass over her parents wedding rings.

"Are these?" Stefan asked rubbing her back with his hand comfortingly looking down at her.

"Yeah." Ally replied nodding her head solemnly swallowing the lump in her throat before looking up at Stefan. "There's a lot of history in this room, you know."

"Yeah there is." Stefan said as Ally turned to face him wrapping her arms around his waist leaning against him as he kissed her forehead gently his arms wrapping around her waist pressing her against his chest, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Elena walk into the room, Elena momentarily froze in her tracks seeing them.

"Hey." Ally greeted smiling at her sister kindly, Elena smiled back but it was strained as she could see the jealousy brewing in her sisters eyes. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Hey. Oh she's talking to Sheriff Forbes." Elena replied walking further into the room noticing how comfortable Ally and Stefan looked together. "Looking good, Stefan."

"Thank you. You look great." Stefan said politely smiling at both of them kindly rubbing his hand up and down Ally's arm softly noticing the tension between her and Elena.

"Thank you." Elena said softly as she noticed the locket around Ally's neck that hadn't been there before as her eyes darted over to Stefan in shock.

"Are you having fun so far?" Ally asked her eyes darting up to meet Stefan's as he smiled down at her supportively before turning to look at her sister again.

"Yeah I am. Oh hey, look at this." Elena said abruptly changing the subject walking over to the wall close to where Ally and Stefan were looking. "'The Founding Families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's Council celebration.'"

"Oh it's the official registry." Ally said letting go of Stefan walking over to stand next to Elena smiling over at him who immediately smiled back.

"Look at all these familiar names - Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Elena continued reading off the faded paper.

"Gotta love history." Ally said exchanging a playful look with Stefan who rolled his eyes at that as Elena watched the looks between the two.

"Wait is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked after spotting the two names as she looked over at Stefan curiously as Ally noticed Damon and Caroline walking into the room.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors." Damon announced as Elena turned to look at him as he and Caroline headed their way, Ally saw that Caroline was wearing the locket she had given her along with another scarf.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said mostly because he knew yet again Damon was playing a game with him.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said smiling at him flirtatiously as Ally rolled her eyes at that.

"I already know about Stefan's family. He told me awhile ago." Ally said as Stefan slipped his hand into hers entwining them together as Elena watched them the smile dropping off her face.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance." Caroline announced drawing their attention to her as she looked over at Damon pouting. "And Damon won't dance with me."

"Mm-mmm." Damon said shaking his head adamantly at that.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked looking at Ally hopefully.

"I, uh..." Ally found herself stammering as she looked at Stefan for help.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said backing Ally up although she knew that he could dance quite well.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon replied teasingly smiling at his brother who was giving him a hard glare at that.

"You wouldn't mind, would you Ally?" Caroline asked looking at her hopefully as Ally sighed at that.

"I haven't even had the chance to dance with him, Caroline. But it's up to Stefan." Ally replied as Stefan squeezed her hand gently in support.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said reaching over and grabbing Stefan's free hand pulling him away from the other three heading out the room.

Well on one hand Ally knew that the vervain Caroline was wearing would only help her so much. So Stefan getting Caroline alone so he could get her to drink the vervain he had so she was okay with what just happened.

"I'm gonna go find Bonnie." Ally said once she noticed the look in Damon's eyes as he looked at Elena, she swiftly walked out of the room, not to find Bonnie like she had said.

She had left to follow Stefan and Caroline since she didn't feel like sticking around to listen to whatever Damon was about to spew to Elena.

* * *

Once outside she immediately spotted Stefan handing Caroline a flute of champagne.

"Do I get one of those?" Ally asked when she reached both of them as Stefan handed her his glass smiling down at her happily wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Would you like to dance?" Stefan asked Ally watching as she drank down the rest of his champagne holding a hand out for her to take.

"I would love to." Ally replied handing the empty flute to a passing waiter placing her hand in his as he twirled her around leading her onto the dance floor.

Ally chuckled softly wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against his chest. Swaying from side to side together in tandem to the beat of the song she smiled up at Stefan who happily smiled back.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Stefan asked causing Ally to chuckle softly at that.

"Only a few times. Lucky for you, I don't mind hearing it." Ally replied smiling up at him as the tips of her fingers rubbed at skin of Stefan's neck causing small goosebumps to form.

"Good. Because you deserve it." Stefan replied smiling back at her as they danced. "I'm surprised you left Damon and Elena alone."

"Well I didn't feel like sticking around to listen to whatever Damon was going to tell Elena. Which I know probably had to have to do with Katherine. He's been talking about her a lot lately with Elena. But that doesn't matter, I'd rather be here dancing with you." Ally explained as Stefan's eyes brightened and his smile grew even wider.

"God I wish I could kiss you right now." Stefan whispered loud enough for Ally to hear making her chuckle, one of his hands cupped her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Why can't you?" Ally asked smiling turning her head kissing Stefan's palm sweetly before turning and looking at him seeing the longing in his eyes.

"Screw it." Stefan swore leaning down swiftly pressing hips lips to hers in a passionate kiss pulling her even closer, Ally found herself responding to the kiss immediately but he pulled away little too quickly for her.

"Why did you...?" Ally began to ask as he motioned with his head towards Damon and Elena standing with Caroline watching them noticing how shocked and hurt her sister looked. "Should we?"

"Yeah. We can continue this later. Besides the song's over." Stefan agreed as Ally listened to see that the song they had been dancing to had in fact ended.

"Oops..." Ally admitted smiling sheepishly as Stefan shook his head in amusement watching her slipping his hand into hers intertwining their fingers. "Okay, let's go."

With that the two of them walked over to the bar where the other's waited. Ally tried her best to look anywhere but her sister knowing that Elena had now found out that she and Stefan had feelings for each other.

"You two having fun?" Damon asked when they had reached him.

"Oh, yes." Ally said smiling brightly as Stefan kissed the top of her head smiling as Elena watched the exchange between them enviously but her eyes were calculating.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked smiling at Stefan hopefully as he looked at Ally who shrugged her shoulders letting him know it was up to him.

"Actually I was about to ask Ally if she'd like to show me around the grounds, so perhaps another time Elena." Stefan said graciously as the smile on Elena's face dropped and her face hardened immediately.

"Oh, okay. Maybe later then?" Elena said biting her bottom lip harshly as Ally rolled her eyes at how desperate her sister was coming off as.

"Yeah, maybe later." Stefan replied nodding his head as Ally smiled at her sister as she and Stefan walked away.

"Nicely done. Firm, but kind." Ally whispered to him as he smiled down at her squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

"So Caroline thinks we look cute together." Stefan told Ally as they strolled together around the lake out back of the Lockwood mansion making her giggle quietly at that.

Ally had totally lost track of how long they had been out there, but honestly she couldn't care less.

"Oh does she? And what do you think?" Ally asked grinning up at him mischeviously stopping where she was as he pulled her against his chest his hands resting on her waist holding her close.

"I think she's right. But it's not just that we look cute together. It's how happy we are together. And being with you makes me happy." Stefan replied as Ally rested her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"You make me happy, too. More than I ever expected." Ally agreed smiling up at his as Stefan leaned down kissing her forehead softly smiling as he did it. "Our first date has gone pretty well, don't you think?"

"It definitely has." Stefan replied nodding his head at that noticing Elena rushing over to them. "Elena?"

"I was wondering if I could have that dance now Stefan?" Elena asked as Ally rolled her eyes at that glancing up at Stefan.

"Sure." Stefan replied sighing softly looking down at Ally with an exasperated look at how Elena was acting. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Ally agreed nodding her head as Elena held out her hand as Stefan let go of her taking it walking away with her sister.

* * *

"Hey, stranger. Having fun?" Ally announced after finding Bonnie inside eating a bowl of ice cream. "Got another spoon?"

"Of course." Bonnie replied picking up the spare spoon she had grabbed holding it out as Ally took it from her sitting down next to her. "Where's Stefan?"

"Dancing with Elena, she literally stalked us so she could ask him." Ally explained taking a bite of ice cream as Bonnie looked at her sympathetically. "I'm trying my best not to overreact, but she's really grating on my nerves with how she's reacting to Stefan and I."

"No, I get it. I totally get it. I noticed it, too. I'm sorry, Ally." Bonnie responded taking a bite of ice cream nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Thanks Bon, I appreciate that." Ally said smiling at her in thanks taking another bite of ice cream getting up. "I'm gonna go try and find them."

"Have fun with that." Bonnie said sarcastically making Ally chuckle in response as she walked away.

"So I finally get you alone." Damon announced causing Ally to jolt looking over at him in exasperation.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" Ally hissed swatting at his arm stopping in her tracks as he chuckled at that looking at her calculatingly. "What do you want, Damon?"

"I can't come talk to you for no reason at all?" Damon asked smiling down at her doing his best to charm her but Ally wasn't falling for it.

"Guess I'll have to give you the benefit of the doubt then. Oh and thanks for not using Caroline as your personal blood bag anymore. But I am curious as to why you didn't heal her so your previous bite marks would vanish." Ally said as Damon shrugged his shoulders carelessly at that.

"Well you asked me not to feed on her anymore so I haven't. And I could have healed her but I wanted to see my bites on her. But since you pointed it out I'll heal her as soon as possible. I'm going to prove to you that I'm trustworthy, Ally." Damon explained as Ally watched him closely not sure if he as telling the truth or completely bullshitting with her.

"Alright, then. Guess I'll have to take you for your word right now." Ally replied nodding her head solemnly as she spotted Stefan walking towards them as she smiled brightly at him in greeting. "Finally got away from her, huh?"

"Yeah I did. But here's the funny thing, she kept asking me to tell her about me and about Katherine. Now where could she have gotten that idea, Damon?" Stefan said looking at his brother pointedly as Ally turned to look at Damon in exasperation who was failing with his innocent look.

"Who, me?" Damon asked still trying to act innocent but failing horribly at it, but judging on the pleased look on his face he was doing this on purpose.

"Damon why would you even need to bring up Katherine around Elena anyway? To cause trouble for Elena and Stefan? If you haven't noticed, Stefan's my date not Elena's." Ally said softly taking a step towards Damon but Stefan grabbed her hand in his pulling her back.

"Well I guess I was given some old news because according to them my little brother was still interested in Elena. But I see that's not the case anymore so I apologize." Damon replied shrugging his shoulders carelessly looking at them both smiling apologetically.

"And I appreciate that, Damon I do. This could be considered a step back with Elena. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister unconditionally but she's very fickle sometimes. I saw the look in her eyes earlier when she heard what Caroline told Bonnie about what you told Care and even after I told her about what I remembered watching she was having a hard time choosing a side. And now with whatever you told her about Katherine has thrown her for a loop. This really isn't good, you know." Ally said softly running her fingers through her hair groaning softly as Stefan looked at her sympathetically knowing he understood how she was feeling.

* * *

The chat she had with Damon had tired her out completely but Ally was determined to enjoy the rest of the party no matter what. Stefan had asked her to dance again which she happily agreed to. After several songs she told him she needed to use the powder room and he said he'd wait for her outside. Walking into the powder room she spotted Caroline standing at one of the sinks in there.

"Hey." Ally greeted her softly smiling at her coming to stand on her right side setting her clutch down on the counter as Caroline smiled back.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline said still smiling as Ally checked her make-up in the mirror.

"They're going pretty well. I'm having a lot of fun tonight." Ally replied still smiling opening her clutch pulling out her lipstick opening it and swiping some on her lips.

"That's great. You guys look so cute together." Caroline said her smile widening happily swiping some lip gloss on her lips as the door to the powder room opened and Elena walked in.

"Hey." Elena greeted them both coming to stand on the other side of Caroline.

"Hey. Are you having fun, Lena?" Ally asked looking over at her sister as Caroline looked at her too.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." Elena replied quickly pulling her lip gloss out of her clutch uncapping it swiping some on her lips.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I saw how you were watching Ally and Stefan earlier." Caroline said making Ally nudge her side with her elbow asking her to stop as Elena looks at Caroline's neck.

"What is that?" Elena asked trying to move Caroline's scarf to get a better look.

"Don't!" Caroline exclaimed trying to brush Elena's hands away from her, but her sister didn't listen as usual.

"Oh God, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked after she sees the bad bite mark Damon had left on Caroline, Ally winced as she spotted one on the other side of Caroline's neck.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline snapped brushing Elena off as persisted on checking out the bite marks.

"That is not nothing! Did someone hurt you?" Elena exclaimed aghast as Ally groaned softly capping her lipstick tucking it into her clutch snapping it shut.

"No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline stammered locking eyes with Ally looking at her for help.

"Elena, stop!" Ally hissed at her sister noticing how uncomfortable Caroline looked, but as always Elena ignored her.

"No, Ally." Elena said pulling on Caroline's shawl revealing a bite mark on her back. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?!" Caroline shouted pushing Elena away from her rushing away towards the powder room door opening it dashing out.

"Nice job, Lena! God you really don't know when to quit!" Ally said looking at her sister shaking her head side to side aghast grabbing her clutch sprinting to the door opening it rushing after Caroline.

* * *

"Hey, have have you seen Caroline?" Ally asked after spotting Stefan waiting not too far from the powder room, obviously he had heard everything.

"Yeah, she went that way." Stefan replied motioning with his hand the way Caroline went.

"Okay good." Ally replied about to take off after her but spotting Elena heading their way.

"You're right about Damon, I'm sorry." Elena said once she had reached them both ignoring the fact that Ally was even there.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked pretending to be clueless as to what was happening as Ally held back a snicker.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena started rambling noticing Stefan nodding his head uncomfortably. "You don't look surprised."

"Um... I'm handling it, Elena." Stefan replied as Ally slipped her hand into her hand into his as he immediately intertwined their fingers.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena said looking at Stefan pointedly before turning her attention to her sister. "And you knew about this and you didn't do anything about it. Nice going, Ally."

"Oh no you don't. You do not have any right to accuse me like that, Elena. Yes, I knew, but you have no idea if I have been trying to get it to stop. Which I in fact have, so you better stop it right now." Ally replied giving her sister a harsh look who was looking anywhere but at her in embarrassment looking at Stefan for help.

"Why are you looking at me, Elena? I don't expect you to understand what's happening, but don't talk to Ally like that." Stefan said sternly as Ally smiled at him in thanks for sticking up for her.

"Alright, I'm sorry Ally. But I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena said still looking upset at the both of them.

"Then you're going to have to trust us, Elena. I promise you we are doing everything we can to handle this." Ally swore as Stefan smiled down at her nodding his his in agreement with her.

"Trust is earned, Ally. And right now I'm having a hard time believing you both." Elena replied glancing back and forth between them still upset as Stefan noticed Damon dragging Caroline out in the yard, Ally subtly nodded her head at him letting him know she saw it.

"I hope we can earn that trust back, Elena. I'm sorry but we have to go." Stefan said quickly before the two of them rushed off leaving Elena alone.

* * *

"Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said as Ally and Stefan hurried over to him catching that last bit, before Ally could open her mouth to stop him he had bit into Caroline's neck drinking her blood watching as Caroline collapsed to the ground.

Ally rushed over to Caroline letting go of Stefan's hand sitting down on the ground. She quickly settled Caroline's head in her lap stroking her hair whispering to her that everything is going to be alright not caring that she knew Caroline couldn't hear her.

"What the hell?" Damon muttered collapsing on the ground also spitting up blood as Stefan walked up to him quietly.

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan said quietly as Ally continued to stroke Caroline's hair watching the scene with trepidation.

* * *

Ally hated leaving Caroline behind but she wanted to make sure Damon got locked up herself. She knew it was only a matter of time before her sister would find Caroline considering Elena had been looking for her. Before leaving the party she had went and found Jenna letting her know she was helping Stefan take a drunk Damon home. She felt a little guilty for lying to her aunt but knew it was for the best.

Ally stood a few feet behind Stefan in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House watching as he tossed Damon into one of the cells down there closing and locking the door behind him. She locked eyes with Zach nodding at him ling slightly as Stefan came to stand beside her.

"It's for the best." Stefan said quietly looking down at her as Zach left the two of them alone.

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Ally replied smiling up at him sadly biting her bottom lip not realizing it. "Will you take me somewhere?"

"Of course." Stefan immediately replied making her chuckle softly in amusement.

* * *

Ally found herself biting on her bottom lip again, yet this time it was because she was nervous. Stefan had dropped her off a few minutes before. She had told him she to do this by herself which he understood. After giving him a quick kiss on the lips she had hurried up to the front door not watching Stefan leave. Ally lifted her hand swiftly knocking the door waiting for it to open, her heart pounding nervously when it did.

"Hi Miss Sheila." Ally said giving Bonnie's Grams a half smile when she was revealed. "I'm afraid I need your help."

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me child. Come on in."

* * *

 **A/N: I am SO sorry it took me almost two months to update this story! Curse you writer's block and other shit! Anyways... Obviously I changed a few things pertaining to the episode to fit Ally in better! So what did you think?!**

 **I absolutely love the sibling dynamic with Ally and Jeremy, don't you?!**

 **Do NOT get me started on how much I love Stally! I love them so much!**

 **What's your opinion of how Miss Elena reacted throughout the whole chapter?**

 **Poor Caroline, my heart went out to her while I was writing this!**

 **Looks like Ally is going to get started on officially practicing magic! With Ally time! How awesome is that?!**

 **I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! I had so much fun writing it!**

 **Don't forget to head on over to my tumblr thelittledarkrose to check out my crackship gifs for this chapter and I also have the polyvore sets for this chapter posted on there too!**

 **Leave me a review letting me know what you thought about the chapter!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- Kay**


	6. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plotlines!**

* * *

Four days had passed since they had vervained Damon at the Founders Party. Ally had been hard at work with Bonnie's Grams practicing a few basic spells whenever she bad some free time between school, work and spending time with Stefan. She was growing more and more powerful everyday. Which just amazed her quite honestly.

The night before she had crashed at the Boarding House after getting off work because she had wanted to hang out with Stefan. Which had mostly resulted in a few steamy make out sessions but Ally had stopped them from going any further than that. Stefan was fully supportive of that because he was fully willing to wait until she was one hundred percent ready for it, which had definitely made her extremely happy. Ally had called Jenna after eating dinner letting her know that she was planning on staying which Jenna was okay with.

The next morning Ally was happily woken up by Stefan peppering kisses all over her neck and face. She had rewarded him with a sweet kiss for that before sliding out of bed wearing the shirt she had borrowed from Stefan and her bra and underwear heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at her reflection in the mirror as she used the spare toothbrush Stefan had gotten her taking in her messy hair and her black eye which was now yellow. So it would soon heal completely which she was very happy about.

"You coming to school with me today?" Ally asked after spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste looking over seeing Stefan leaning against the door jam still shirtless only wearing a pair of jeans, the band of his boxer shorts barely visible.

"Yeah, I am. Especially with that car wash happening tomorrow." Stefan replied smiling over at her his eyes raking over her body taking in the view of her wearing his shirt.

"Oh so you're only going to school today so you can see me in a bikini tomorrow?" Ally said teasingly smiling at him as the smile on Stefan's face widened.

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I also want to spend as much time with you as I can get. You've been a busy bee these past few days." Stefan said walking into the bathroom opening a drawer revealing a hairbrush. "It's mine, but I don't mind if you use it."

"Aw thank you. I have been busy, but for good reason though." Ally said reaching down and grabbing the brush running it through her tangled hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing against her from behind. "I need to practice my magic to get more powerful. And it's working."

"My powerful little witch." Stefan whispered proudly kissing her pulse point his blunt human teeth scraping along her skin making her gasp in pleasure moaning softly almost dropping the hairbrush in her hand.

"How am I supposed to concentrate if you keep doing that?" Ally whispered breathlessly as Stefan continued to press open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck.

"Alright, I'll stop for now. I need to go check on Damon anyway." Stefan said pulling back a little smiling at her reflection in the mirror watching her brush her hair. "What color is your bikini anyway?"

"Go!" Ally said laughing outright this time swatting at him with the hairbrush as he let go of her quickly watching him leave before turning her attention back to her hair.

* * *

Ally heard Stefan speaking to Zach as she walked towards the kitchen dressed and ready for school. She had borrowed one of Stefan's shirts since hers needed to be washed, however her jeans and socks were still good. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail using the elastic hairband she had used yesterday.

"I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." She heard Stefan say as she walked in as they both turned to look at her.

"Morning Zach." Ally greeted him brightly grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the counter taking a bite out of it.

"Good morning Ally." Zach replied taking both of their appearances casually noticing how comfortable they seemed around each other before turning his attention back to Stefan. "You're going to school?"

"Came here to have a life. It's about time I get back to that. Besides I get to spend more time with this one." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders before smiling over at Ally who had taken another bite of her apple.

"Well you two have a good day then." Zach replied as Ally smiled at him in thanks before looking over at Stefan.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked her as she nodded her head yes since her mouth was full of food. "Let's go then."

* * *

Ally tossed her apple core in the nearest trash can once they had gotten to school, wiping her hand on her jeans as Stefan held her other one. She spotted her sister and Bonnie leaning against some lockers and motioned with her head towards them as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey guys." Ally announced once she and Stefan had reached them as Elena and Bonnie turned to look at them.

"Oh hey..." Elena said nervously noticing the shirt Ally was wearing as Bonnie smiled at both of them.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said suddenly noticing the awkwardness between the two sisters before rushing off.

"That was weird." Ally said chuckling softly as Stefan smiled down at her noticing her blonde friend not far from them. "Good to see that Caroline's bounced back."

"Yeah, it's crazy." Elena replied nodding her head in agreement at that trying not to keep looking at their hands before looking up at Stefan. "You disappeared for a few days."

"Yeah, I was dealing with Damon." Stefan said nodding his head at that as Ally chuckled softly smiling.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked glancing back and forth between them closely.

"You could say we did." Ally replied as Stefan smiled nodding his head in agreement with her.

"Well that's good then, I guess." Elena said trying not sound awkward, but failing miserably at it as she looked at her sister. "You working today after school?"

"Nope, I'm free as a bird." Ally said chuckling at her own joke as Stefan shook his head in amusement, and it was true considering Bonnie's Grams was busy tonight so she wasn't going over to work on her magic.

"Well maybe we could hang just the two of us after school?" Elena suggested as Ally smiled brightly at that, happy that her sister was taking the initiative of them getting their relationship back to the way that it was.

"I'd love that! How about we meet up at The Grille after classes end?" Ally said as Elena nodded her head yes in response. "Great! The bell should ring any second, so I need to get to my locker and drop off my books. See you in class?"

"Of course! See you in a few." Elena replied as Ally smiled at her sister before she and Stefan walked away together, but they didn't get far as Caroline walking over stopping them in their tracks.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline said stopping in front of both of them looking at Stefan in askance.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan replied simply as Ally sighed nodding her head at that.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline then asked seconds after Stefan had barely finished speaking.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan answered simply exchanging a look with Ally as they quickly walked away leaving her alone.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! Ms. Sanchez held me up after class congratulating me for doing a good job on our last test." Ally blurted out after rushing into The Grille joining Elena and Matt by the pool tables, nodding her head in acknowledgement at him. "Hey Matt."

"Hey Ally. Loving the haggard look." Matt said teasing as she immediately pushes his shoulder playfully trying hard not to smile, but failing at it immediately.

"Shut up!" Ally replied smiling as Elena watched them amusedly snickering quietly.

"It's fine, Ally. You're only ten minutes late." Elena said as Ally smiled at her sister happily. "Wanna grab some drinks and food?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Ally agreed nodding her head smiling before looking over at Matt again. "Wanna join us?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal they're hooking up." Elena said explaining to Ally and Matt about what happened this morning seeing Vicki in her bathroom, the three of them sitting down at a table having already ordered a plate of cheese fries for them to share sipping on their sodas.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt agreed nodding his head in agreement with Elena.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ally said in agreement as she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket when it started vibrating seeing a new text from Stefan.

 **From Superman:**

Damon tried to attack Zach. I'm on my way over to Grille.

Ally gasped quietly when she read that as Elena and Matt looked at her concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Stefan just texted me. Looks like he'll be joining us." Ally said stretching the truth just a bit as she looked at both of them nervously. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Ally!" Elena replied quickly smiling at her sister in support as Ally smiled back in relief as her sister noticed the frazzled look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ally said quickly biting down on her bottom lip as she spotted Stefan walk through the door sighing softly. "I'll be back. Don't eat all the cheese fries, you two."

"He was trying to get Zach to let him out. Zach got too close and Damon was able to put him in a chokehold." Stefan explained noticing the question on her face once she had reached him as Ally's eyes widened as she listened which he immediately noticed rushing to continue. "But he's okay. I got to him in time. He's a little shaken up, but he's fine."

"Oh thank God..." Ally said sighing in relief placing her hand over heart. "What are we going to do?"

"Well the more energy he depends, the faster he'll end up desiccating. So attacking Zach only weakened him." Stefan replied as Ally nodded her head at that knowing he was right.

"Well, good. Are you okay?" Ally said noticing how stressed out Stefan seemed placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be soon." Stefan answered nodding his head as Ally smiled in relief as her hand slid down his arm slipping it into his as his gripped onto it immediately.

"Wanna go join Elena and Matt?" Ally asked as Stefan nodded his head in agreement following her to the table as Elena and Matt smiled at him. "Look who's here..."

"So what's going on? What were you two talking about over there?" Elena asked poking her nose into something she had no clue was dangerous for her to know.

"There was this thing with my uncle and I needed to talk to Ally about it." Stefan explained pulling out the chair Ally had abandoned for her as she sat back down as he pulled the chair next to her back sitting down.

"Wow you two have been acting really secretive lately. Do you not trust us enough to let me in whatever this is about?" Elena said skeptically swirling her straw in her cup looking at the two of them closely as they glanced at each other quickly.

"Wow, way to make this all about you Lena. Don't think I don't trust you, because I do. This is just something between Stefan and I. And I promised I wouldn't tell anybody." Ally explained as her sister had the decency to look slightly ashamed of how she had acted as Matt and Stefan watched the scene incredibly, unable to look away.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go." Matt announced mostly to himself getting up from his chair softly grabbing his drink and walking way from the table swiftly.

"Well you're going to tell me eventually, right?" Elena asked smiling brightly at Stefan only as he shifted uncomfortably looking at Ally for help. "Especially since it has to be about me."

"Okay that's it, I'm out of here. I can't take it anymore." Ally said throwing her hands up in the air angrily getting up from her chair causing it to screech along the floor considering how rough she had shoved it back, grabbed her backpack off the back of her chair as Stefan got up from his chair albeit a little less hard than her.

"Not everything is about you, Elena. And the secret I asked Ally to keep has nothing to do with you." Stefan said looking at Elena disappointed in how she was acting as she had good grace to look ashamed of herself, he wrapped an arm around Ally's waist as they turned away from the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir." Ally said after they had taken a few steps moving aside to let an older man pass but he just stared at Stefan in shock.

"I know you. My God." the older man said as Ally's eyes widened in horror looking over at Stefan who's expression was calm, well at least he appeared to be.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said politely frowning a bit as Ally bit down on her bottom lip nervously glancing back and forth between them.

"I know you." the old man repeated again. "How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan replied firmly but kindly as Ally nodded her head in agreement with his words.

"You haven't aged a day." the older man said still in shock as Ally looked at Stefan before turning back to the man.

"I'm so sorry, sir. You'll have to excuse us, we were just about to leave." Ally said as the man nodded his head at that as the two edged by him respectfully.

* * *

Stefan had taken Ally home like she had asked him to, after explaining to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy about her disagreement as she was calling it with Elena and that she would be staying with Stefan for a bit. Both of them understood where she was coming from and were supportive of her being away from the house for awhile. Jenna promised to let Elena know about this once she got home which Ally was very appreciative about, since she didn't feel like talking to her sister at the moment. They left soon after Ally packed a few suitcases full of clothes and other things she would need.

Stefan had of course seen the bikini Ally was planning on wearing tomorrow and judging by the smile on his face he definitely approved of it, which made her happy. Once they had gotten back to the Boarding House Ally quickly dashed off to unpack her things in Stefan's room and he headed off to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. Once she unpacked Ally head down to kitchen to help Stefan.

After dinner Ally quickly brushed her teeth before heading back into Stefan's room wearing only her underwear and his shirt she had been wearing all day. She found Stefan sitting at the foot of the bed wearing only pajama pants. She then pounced onto the bed making Stefan chuckle smiling as he watched her.

"In a way I'm glad about what happened with Elena and I, because I get to be here with you." Ally said joining Stefan at the foot of the bed leaning against his side.

"I'm glad you're here, too." Stefan said still smiling looking over at her with a fond look on his face.

Instead of responding Ally pressed a kiss against his cheek, then his neck nibbling on the spot, then kissing his other cheek as Stefan moaned slightly as her lips finally pressed firmly against his. Stefan swiftly pulled her so she was straddling his lap as the kiss turned passionate quickly.

"You're so beautiful..." Stefan murmured pulling away so he could kiss her neck this time not caring if his vampire features came out because he knew that Ally didn't care.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ally replied her stroking up and down Stefan's chest and abs, letting out a soft moan as he nibbled on her earlobe, she realized this might be the perfect time to say what she had been scared of telling him, but there was no time like the present. "God, I love you..."

"What?" Stefan asked pulling away his voice full of emotion and hope as his eyes were gleaming with pleasure. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

"How can I not love you? Everything that you are, and how much you mean to me?" Ally whispered smiling shyly at him as as a beaming smile spread across his face and took root into his eyes.

"And I love you, Ally. So much. More than I've loved anyone else." Stefan swore softly but loud enough for her to hear as it was her turn to grin happily, her eyes filling with tears of joys as she once again kissed him.

The only difference was this one was full of the love they felt for each other now that it had been put out there. Ally just felt so much better since she finally said it, and the fact that he loves her too just made it even better and more meaningful. One of her hands found it's way into Stefan's soft hair, her fingers combing through it while the other was pressed in between them since he quickly flipped them so he was laying on top of her. She could feel one of Stefan's hands on her waist over the shirt. While the other was running itself along her leg trailing up to her hip underneath the fabric.

"Don't stop..." Ally murmered softly pulling away for a second before kissing Stefan again.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked being the one who pulled away this time looking into her eyes wanting to make absolutely certain.

"Yes."

* * *

Stefan watched Ally sleep beside him in the bed for a few moments hating the idea of leaving her but he needed to check on Damon. Reaching down he grabbed his pajama pants sliding out of bed as gently as he could quickly slipping them on. He heard the bed shift as he quickly turned his head to see Ally's eyes open a bit watching him.

"Not thinking of leaving me, are you?" Ally said jokingly teasing himbecause she knew this was hardly the case.

"No, I'm just going to check on Damon. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Stefan explained smiling at her softly leaning over kissing her cheek softly. "Go back to sleep."

"I could come with you." Ally suggested struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You're exhausted, you need your sleep. Maybe another time." Stefan promised mostly to himself as Ally had already fallen back asleep, he watched her for a few seconds before walking out of the room towards the basement.

* * *

Ally and Stefan arrived together to the car wash the next morning. Ally saw Elena struggling to get out of her long sleeved shirt. She sighed exchanging a look with Stefan before walking over and helping her sister. Elena froze momentarily when she saw it was Ally who had helped her.

"Hey." Elena greeted her softly as Ally nodded her head in greeting at her sister.

"Hi." Ally said as she noticed Caroline headed her way looking unhappy with her, quickly raising her hands defensively. "Stefan and I are going to go drop our clothes off at my locker and be back to help after that."

"Good." Caroline replied nodding her head in acknowledgement before walking off yet again.

"That was a close one." Ally said looking over at Stefan in relief as he smiled down at her, she then turned to look at her sister who had been watching the exchange closely. "We'll be right back."

"Yeah, okay." Elena replied struggling not to stare at Stefan too much, as Ally and Stefan then walked away side by side.

Once they made it to her locker Ally quickly twisted the dial using her combination opening it. Ally quickly stripped off her cover-up shirt tossing into her locker noticing Stefan watching her.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before." Ally teased making Stefan chuckle happily.

"Yeah I know, I'm still allowed to look right?" Stefan asked teasing her right back as she unbuttoned her shorts shrugging them off, lifting her feet so she could take them off fully.

"But of course!" Ally agreed smiling widely grabbing her shorts off the ground tossing them into her locker also, looking at him she raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Okay your turn!"

Ally had been able to talk Stefan into wearing a pair of black swim trunks she had borrowed from Zach when he had told her was planning on wearing jeans to the car wash.

"Okay, okay." Stefan said unzipping his hoodie slipping it off tossing it into her locker, quickly stripping off his shirt tossing it along with it.

"Mmm... much better." Ally sighed giving him a once over smiling happily.

"Oh, so it's my turn to be ogled?" Stefan asked as Ally nodded her head yes unashamedly, he chuckled at that coming to stand beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ally and Stefan had started working on a car together when Elena had come over to help. She couldn't help but notice her sister ogling Stefan's naked torso bristling slightly.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena said looking at Stefan's daylight ring as Ally looked at Stefan who looked down at his ring.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan quickly said continuing to wash the car as Elena watched the two of them work together.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked looking over at Stefan as Ally rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan replied politely because Ally knew the only reason he was telling Elena that was because of her.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" Elena said reaching down to take the hand with the ring in hers as Stefan immediately jerked his hand away from hers.

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan told her fiddling with the ring smiling over at Ally who instantly smiled back.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena said reaching down to take Stefan's hand again but he jerked it away yet again.

"He said it was fine, Lena. Leave it alone." Ally warned her sister looking at her pointedly asking her to stop.

"Sorry... I'm gonna go get some more towels." Elena said sighing softly before rushing off leaving the two of them alone.

"That was close..." Ally said breathing out a sigh of relief as Stefan nodded his head in agreement with her.

"No kidding..." Stefan agreed with her as Ally dunked her sponge in the bucket filled with soapy water before plopping it down on the car washing it.

"Hey isn't that the guy from yesterday?" Ally asked motioning with her head towards the table where Elena was now sitting taking care of the cash.

"Yeah it is..." Stefan replied quickly as they exchanged a look of confusion and horror both noticing the curious look on Elena's face.

"What are they saying?" Ally asked lowly so only he'd hear her looking around at everyone else to make sure they weren't paying attention to them.

"They're talking about how he had recognized me last night, but obviously he was just seeing things. Elena won't leave it alone considering it's none of her business." Stefan said listening in to Elena nd the older man.

"If she keeps digging she's bound to figure it out eventually. On one hand if she knows we won't have to keep it a secret anymore. And on the other hand, she might freak out completely if she does know so her not knowing could be our best option." Ally said noticing the crow on top of the lamppost but hesitated on saying anything about it.

"What is it?" Stefan asked dunking his sponge in the bucket making soapy water slop over the sides quickly pulling it out continuing to wash the car.

"Hmm? Oh I'm just running the scenarios in my head. Sorry." Ally said pretending to come out of a trance as Stefan chuckled softly smiling at her.

"Only you would do that Ally. It's one of the things I love about you." Stefan replied still smiling which made Ally smile brightly at his words.

* * *

"Hey where did Stefan go?" Elena asked coming over to help Ally wash yet another car.

"Oh he's right over there." Ally replied pointing at Stefan who washing a car by himself knowing he was listening in on their conversation. "One of the customers wouldn't stop staring at me and Stefan of course defended me. Things got a little out of hand so I suggested that we do a few cars separately."

It was all going according to the plan Stefan and Ally had come up with. They knew it was only a matter of time before Elena would try to look into what the old man said so they thought it would be best if Ally went along with it to keep an eye on things. She had also taken the time to go grab her cell phone out of her backpack along with her shorts slipping them on murmuring a quick spell to keep them both dry before tucking it into her pocket.

Stefan had asked Ally to do that so they could stay in constant communication in case something happened. She couldn't help but feel proud of Stefan for thinking about that. It proved how much they trusted each other.

"Oh wow, Ally I'm sorry." Elena murmered apologetically as Ally shrugged her shoulders at that.

"It's okay, things are still good between us." Ally replied smiling at her sister who smiled back half-heartedly.

"Can you come with me? I wanna talk to Logan into letting me use the archives at the station." Elena said as Ally's eyebrows rose at that looking at her sister in confusion.

"Why do you wanna go there?" Ally asked kind of dreading the answer though she did want to know what this was about.

"Remember that old man from last night from The Grille?" Elena asked looking at her sister twisting her fingers nervously as Ally nodded her head yes that she knew who her sister was taking about. "Well I was talking to him a few minutes ago. He recognized Stefan from 1953, or something. Said Stefan's uncle Joseph was killed by an animal attack."

"You're kidding! Was he absolutely certain it was Stefan?" Ally exclaimed feigning shock though she knew Damon had killed a few of his relatives over the years, though most of them were on purpose.

"Well he wasn't entirely certain..." Elena said slowly biting down on her bottom lip nervously looking at her sister pleading. "Please say you'll help me."

"Alright, alright..." Ally sighed giving in as Elena smiled brightly grabbing one her hands pulling her away. "Kill me now..."

Ally groaned softly as she allowed Elena to pull her overtowards the picnic table Jenna was sitting at.

"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena announced making Ally snort softly in amusement as Jenna looked over at both of them.

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked getting up from the picnic table she had been sitting on as who should come walking their way but Logan Fell himself.

"Hi. Ally and Elena, right? I think I met you two once when you were nine." Logan said shaking each of their hands politely.

"Strangely, I do not remember that." Ally said smiling cordially at him as Elena repeated her actions.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna commented as Logan turned to look at her as Ally held back a snort.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan replied still looking at Jenna as she smiled at that.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked hopefully as Ally looked between Jenna and Logan thoughtfully.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked still looking at Jenna hopefully.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna admitted slowly wondering where this was going.

"Done." Logan said looking at Elena and Ally before turning back to Jenna. "Wait. One condition. Dinner. Tonight. Your house."

 _Smooth..._ Ally thought to herself sarcastically smiling only on the inside as Elena looked at Jenna with an impressed look at what Logan had said.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna said giving in as Logan smiled victoriously at that.

"Ooh." Logan said still smiling looking over at Ally and Elena. "What do you need?"

"You wouldn't happen to have access to old news stories, say, in the '50's?" Ally asked looking at Logan as Elena nodded her head in agreement with her sister.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet we have pretty much everything." Logan replied nodding his head as Ally smiled excitedly at him.

"We have this report way past due. It'd be a lifesaver." Elena said going along with what Ally had said earlier.

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan quickly replied before walking over to the news van as Jenna turned to look at Ally and Elena.

"If anyone asks you don't know where we went. Lord knows how Caroline would react if she knew we left." Ally explained to Jenna as she nodded her head in agreement, sharing a look with her sister the two of them immediately followed Logan.

* * *

The ride to the station had been a little cramped considering Ally and Elena had to share the front seat. Ally had practically ended up sitting on Logan's lap which she really hadn't appreciated considering she knew he had been ogling her chest the whole ride there. That had made her very uncomfortable to say the least.

"We digitized our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen." Logan explained as the three of them walked through the station as he opened the door to the where they kept the archives turning to look at them. "What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened - at the old Salvatore Boarding House." Elena replied walking into the room sitting down in the computer chair slipping her bag off her shoulders onto the floor as Logan's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, one second." Logan said digging his phone his phone out of his pocket as Ally walked into the room sitting down in the computer chair next to Elena's, he put the phone to his ear answering the call. "Yeah? All right. Be right there."

"Everything okay?" Ally asked as Logan hung up the call tucking his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town?" Logan said as both sisters smiled at him politely at that as he motioned towards the monitor. "All right. Use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate."

"Got it." Ally said nodding her head firmly in understanding.

"Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." Logan said pointing vaguely down the hall.

"Okay." Elena said nodding her head in understanding.

"All right?" Logan said as they nodded their heads yes and then started to walk out quickly making a u-turn looking at them. "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

"You got it." Elena replied smiling at him supportively as he smiled gratefully at them.

 _Yeah I'll get right on that... Not!_ Ally thought to herself scoffing lightly.

"All right." Logan announced smiling at them. "Good luck."

With that he shut the door behind him finally leaving the two of them alone.

"I still think he's creepy." Ally said once she was sure he was far enough away.

"Yeah, you're right. At least he helped us, though."

* * *

Ally watched Elena type in 'Joseph Salvatore + animal attack' into the search box as she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. Her hand immediately dug into her pocket pulling it out seeing she had a text from Stefan.

 **From Superman:**

How's it going?

"Let me guess, it's from Stefan." Elena said having noticed Ally staring down at her phone.

"Yeah, he wants me to meet him at the Boarding House soon." Ally replied smoothly smiling at her sister noticing the screen behind her. "Ooh we have a match."

Elena clicked on it as Ally took this chance to up a reply to Stefan sending it while her sister was occupied watching the report.

 **To Superman:**

She's close to finding out. I'll meet up with you soon. Love you.

Ally put her phone on silent as another text message from Stefan appeared.

 **From Superman:**

Can't wait. Love you too.

"Is that the nephew?" Ally heard the reporter ask as she finally turned to watch the clip with Elena.

The camera on screen zoomed in on the front door of the Boarding House revealing a blurry looking Stefan as Elena turned to her in question.

"That's Stefan, oh, my God..." Elena said as Ally swallowed harshly at that.

"I didn't want you find out this way, Elena." Ally said as Elena stared at her in shock and anger.

"You knew about this?!" Elena shouted getting up from her seat as Ally did the same.

"Not about that specific incident, no. But Stefan asked me not to say anything! I told him you would figure it out and I am so sorry for not telling you, Lena. I promise I will explain everything." Ally stammered slightly all the guilt she had been carrying came crashing down as tears gathered in her eyes. "But this is Stefan's secret to tell, okay? We need to go see him."

"No more secrets, okay?" Elena said as Ally immediately nodded her head yes in response.

"I promise."

* * *

Ally walked next to Elena up the driveway leading up to the Boarding House. Ally had suggested that they wait until morning to go over but Elena was adamant on finding this out right now. And she had her mind set on it so it was happening no matter what. She could see the thoughts churning through her sisters mind as they had walked together. There must be a million questions Elena wanted to ask but she had stayed the entire time. The door to the Boarding House then flung itself open as Ally and Elena gasped softly in shock.

"Don't do that!" Ally said slapping his arm lightly as she then noticed the stake in Stefan's hand. "What's going on?"

"It's not important right now." Stefan said as he then turned to Elena. "Go on. Say it."

"What are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun... DUN! So Elena is just one step closer to finding out Stefan's secret! Now as to finding out Ally's secret, well that's a ways away!**

 **Okay so I'll get right to it: STALLY LOVE CONFESSION! Who else gushed over it like I did?!**

 **Elena using Logan to look up the attack?**

 **Creepy Logan in general?**

 **What was your favorite part? Leave me a review below letting me know what you thought! As always don't forget to check out my blog thelittledarkrose for crackship gifs and polyvore sets for this chapter!**

 **Can't wait to hear what you guys thought!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- Kay**


	7. Lost Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all her plotlines!**

* * *

"What are you? **What are you?** " Elena demanded looking at Stefan harshly as Ally shivered slightly rubbing hers arms trying to warm herself up since she was still in her bikini top and shorts.

"You know." Stefan replied simply swallowing nervously setting the stake down on the table next to the door unzipping his hoodie slipping it off holding it out to Ally who instantly took it putting it on.

"No, I don't." Elena swore shaking her head adamantly at that.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't, Elena." Ally said as Stefan his head in agreement with what she had said.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena insisted still shaking her head mostly trying to get a grip on things.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan said looking at Elena calmly as Ally grabbed her sisters hand squeezing it in support.

"What are you?" Elena repeated gripping onto Ally's hand making her wince slightly.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan replied as Elena paled staring at him stunned.

"I shouldn't have come." Elena said quickly starting to back up her hand jerking out of Ally's.

"Elena, wait!" Ally said pleadingly as Elena shook her head no at that. "Please!"

"Elena, please!" Stefan said walking over trying to touch her as Elena jerked away from him.

"No!" Elena shouted trying to run away as Stefan then vampsped in front of her as she jerked to a stop in front of him looking behind her at Ally. "How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan told her trying to stop her from getting to Jenna's car which they had borrowed earlier.

"Let me go." Elena pleaded trying not to let the tears gathering in her eyes slip down her cheeks.

"No. Elena, there's things you have to know and understand." Ally said coming to stand next to Stefan as he looked at her gratefully as he grabbed Elena's arms holding her lightly.

"Let me go!" Elena shouted jerking out of Stefan's hold rushing over to Jenna's car opening the door getting in shutting the door quickly starting the car.

"Elena, please!" Ally shouted watching Elena back up and swiftly drive away. "She said she wanted to know! Why did she react like that?!"

"Shhh..." Stefan whispered gathering her in his arms kissing the side of her head rocking her softly. "She was just shocked, Ally. We should head over to your house and see if she'll talk there. Or at the very least talk to you."

"Good idea."

* * *

Ally had seen a lot of vampires use their vampspeed over the years on the Other Side. However, she had never experienced it firsthand. She had to admit it was quite a rush as everything blurred past her as she and Stefan zoomed through Elena's window. Stefan had explained on the way how he had found Zach dead and she was more than determined on keeping Elena safe.

"Okay that was fun..." Ally whispered breathlessly smiling at Stefan as he set her down on her feet gently smiling back.

"She's coming upstairs." Stefan whispered into her ear as she nodded her head in understanding.

They both waited for Elena to walk in nervously. Well Ally was the most nervous of the two of them. She didn't have to wait for long as Elena walked in gasping out loud at the sight of them.

"Elena." Ally said softly as Elena tried to run out but Stefan vampsped closing the door trapping her in the room. "I promise you, Stefan would never hurt you. You're safe."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died..." Elena stammered looking only Ally because she couldn't face Stefan right now.

"It wasn't me. That was Damon!" Stefan swore softly shaking his head adamantly as Elena finally looked at him.

"Damon?" Elena asked looking at both of them in question.

"It's true, Lena. Stefan doesn't drink human blood. It's not how he chooses to survive, but Damon does! We'll explain everything, but please don't tell anybody!" Ally swore as Elena struggled to hold it together.

"How can you two ask me that?" Elena asked tears gathering in her eyes mostly out of fear.

"Because you knowing about this is dangerous for so many reasons, Elena. But you have to trust us!" Ally explained as Elena looked between the two of them wordlessly swallowing.

"Just go. Just go, please. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go." Elena said desperately as Stefan backed off letting go of the door.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan said walking over to Ally swooping her into his arms before speeding away leaving Elena staring at the empty space in shock.

* * *

Stefan had set her on her feet when they reached the driveway to the Boarding House when Stefan's phone rang suddenly. Digging it out he didn't recognize the number on the screen but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Stefan asked pressing the phone against his ear as Ally mouthed 'who is it?' to him as he he mouthed Damon, she quickly motioned for him to put it on speaker which he did. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon announced on the other end as Ally's eyes widened in horror at what he had just said.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked sharing a look of unbelief with Ally who tried not to make too much noise.

"No what have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon replied as Ally glared at the phone fiercely wishing she could fry his brain through the phone with her magic but knew it would be pointless, and he would hear her chanting a spell so it was pretty much futile anyway.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town willing to believe, huh?" Stefan replied as Ally bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a sigh of annoyance.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon said repeating himself again as Ally watched Stefan's face.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan told him as Ally rolled her eyes holding her hand out for the phone.

"Let me talk to him." Ally said announcing her presence though she knew Damon had been aware that she was around while Stefan had been talking to him, Stefan handed the phone to her as she took it off speakerphone but knew Stefan would still be able to hear them. "Hello Damon."

"Well hello Allison!" Damon said cheerfully as Ally's mouth dropped open in disgust.

"Okay, do not ever call me that again. Mainly because that's not my name."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"What is it?"

"Are we really talking about this or can we get back to the topic at hand Damon? I'll get you your ring. Just give us some time to get it. Elena finally figured it out. We need some time to explain this all to her. We need to make sure she'll keep your secret."

"Alright, I'll go along with this. Only if you tell me your actual name."

"It's Alexandra, Damon. Do we have a deal?"

"Ooh, very nice but it doesn't suit you. You have your deal Allycat. Bye now." Damon said as he then hung up leaving Ally confused and annoyed.

* * *

Ally had been relieved when Elena had called her the next morning asking them to meet up at The Grille. Knowing her sister she would be wearing jeans, a shirt and her leather jacket. She didn't want to match so she went outside the box with what she chose to wear. Slipping on her spaghetti strap green slip dress, black leggings and jean jacket she looked at her appearance in the bathroom mirror quickly checking herself out before heading out back into Stefan's room.

"Have you seen my dark gray Vans? They'll go perfect with what I'm wearing." Ally announced at Stefan turned to look at her whistling smiling at her.

"You look beautiful as always, Ally. Yeah I think I saw them..." Stefan replied rummaging through a small pile of his jeans, smiling victoriously as he unearthed them. "Over here!"

"Nicely done!" Ally said grabbing a clean pair of socks out of her suitcase sitting on the edge of the bed putting them on as Stefan set her shoes down in front of her sitting down beside her. "If I'm going to stay over more often, you're going to have make some room for me. I am not going to live out of a suitcase when I come over."

"I'll get right on that, I promise." Stefan swore watching at Ally slipped her feet into her shoes lacing them up.

"Very sweet of you. Most guys would freak out about that. I'm glad you're not one of them." Ally said leaning over kissing his cheek smiling before pulling back standing up. "Just gotta grab my phone and bag and I'm ready to go."

* * *

Ally and Stefan spotted Elena sitting at a table in front of The Grille and joined her as they both sat across from her. They ordered drinks as an awkward silence between them as soon as the waitress walked away.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you two to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena said looking at both them sternly as Ally sighed softly looking over at Stefan.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know." Stefan replied shaking his head as he placed his hand on top of Ally's squeezing it.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow sunlight's not an issue." The two of them went back and forth as Ally saw their waitress return.

"Hi. Here are your drinks." The waitress said setting them down in front of each of them before walking away.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan explained holding up his hand showing Elena his daylight ring.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Not everything is like Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Lena." Ally said speaking for the first time chuckling as Stefan smiled at her.

"Mirrors?" Elena said ignoring Ally who rolled her eyes at that.

"Myth." Stefan replied squeezing Ally's hand again as she squeezed his back in thanks.

"Ally said you don't kill to survive." Elena then said as Ally scoffed so only Stefan heard her.

"Animal blood keeps me alive. But not as strong as Damon. It can be very powerful." Stefan explained as Ally nodded her head in agreement with his words.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline." Elena said glaring at both of them for that.

"You can't force Damon to do anything Elena. But when I asked him to stop feeding off her he did. The bite marks you saw on her were a few days old." Ally said explaining as Elena scoffed at her words.

"And that makes it any better?" Elena asked harshly as Ally looked at Stefan for support who looked at her sister disappointed.

"Ally has been trying to get Damon stop from the very beginning so I really don't appreciate the way you're talking to her. Ally got Damon to stop before it got even worse." Stefan told Elena glaring at her as she had the good sense to look ashamed.

"What did he do to her then?" Elena asked wanting to know exactly what happened.

"When he was feeding from her he was able to take away the memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan explained as Elena listened in horror as Ally sighed at that. "But Ally got him to stop."

"Not soon enough, though." Elena muttered angrily her eyes flashing over to Ally who frowned at that.

"That is **NOT** my fault though, Elena. Don't try to blame me for something that is not my fault! Like Stefan said I asked Damon to stop feeding from Caroline the night we had dinner together. And he did stop until the night of the Founders Party, okay? So stop looking at me like that, you're only making yourself look bad." Ally said sternly adding cream and sugar to her coffee as Elena looked away from her in embarrassment.

"Fine, I'll stop." Elena replied sighing frustrated looking down at the table briefly before looking at Stefan. "Are there any others, beside you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore." Stefan replied shaking his head at that as Elena looked shocked at that revelation.

"Not anymore?" Elena repeated frowning because she had no idea of what happened.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan explained as Ally squeezed his hand understanding where he as coming from.

"I can't promise that." Elena said softly but her eyes were swirling with all this information.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan told Elena as she looked away from both him and Ally before turning back nodding her head yes.

* * *

Ally sat in the front seat as Elena in Jenna's car drove them through the woods. She knew her sister was dying to know where they were going but Stefan hadn't said where it was as of yet.

"Stop here." Stefan announced as Elena followed his instructions stopping the car, setting the brake and turning the car off.

Ally undid her seatbelt opening her door getting out shutting the door looking around at her surroundings trying to place where she was but couldn't as of yet. She heard the car door behind her shut as she turned smiling at Stefan as he smiled back wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked around the front of the car to Elena's side. Ally spotted the pillars and immediately knew where they were as Elena opened her door looking around.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked standing behind her still open car door.

"I want to show you something." Stefan replied as he and Ally walked forward leaving Elena by the car.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked beginning to question whether or not she should be here.

"This... didn't use to be nowhere." Stefan explained as Ally looked up at him smiling knowing that being here couldn't be that easy for Stefan as he leaned down kissing her cheek in thanks before turning back to Elena. "Used to be my home."

Elena stared at Stefan wordlessly in shock as if finally coming to her senses she shut her car door walking over to stand near both of them. Ally was looking all around the ruins of the once impressive estate knowing Elena was doing the same thing.

"It looks so..." Elena began to say looking completely confused.

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan said cutting Elena off as she looked at him thoughtfully before realization dawned on her face and Ally saw the question in her sister's eyes.

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena said trailing off knowing that Stefan knew what she meant.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan answered as Elena stared at him in shock before turning to Ally.

"Oh, my God. And yet you're with him, Ally?" Elena asked baffled as Ally scoffed uncaringly.

"Stefan's age never mattered to me, Lena. I only care about him, who he is as a person." Ally replied as Stefan smiled at her gratefully, the happiness shining in his beautiful eyes.

 _Mainly because I can't talk 'cause I'm_ ** _so_** _much older than him._ Ally thought to herself snickering lightly. And he didn't care about that either.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back." Stefan explained as Elena stared t him still surprised as he took this as his cue to go on. "Half a century before the Boarding House was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends."

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked as they walked further through the ruins looking around at them. "Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He didn't see how I was slowly realizing my feelings for Ally and was trying to ruin how happy he thought I was with you." Stefan explained as he looked down at Ally smiling softly as she immediately smiled back.

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Elena asked still surprised as Stefan shook his head smiling softly at that.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan replied as he then told Elena about how he and Damon both offered to escort Katherine to the Founder's Ball as they continued to walk through the ruins. "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first Founder's Party..." Elena said turning to Stefan and Ally in realization as she slowly continued her train of thought. "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan explained as Ally frowned remembering when all this happened and the result of it but she had left before the ball because she hadn't felt like sticking around seeing her sister pull the two brothers apart.

"So he was upset." Elena said sitting down on an old marble bench that had weathered through the years but still in good condition.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan replied as Ally lot went over and sat next to her sister looking up at him. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked confused trying to wrap her head around what Stefan had told her.

"Turns out... she wasn't ours to steal. She could control my mind and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but..." Stefan explained as Elena and Ally had gotten up so he could crouch down grabbing Damon's daylight ring wrapped in cloth straightening up looking at them. "Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... like it or not."

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked as Stefan nodded his head yes as Ally walked over taking it from him looking at it.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan answered watching Ally play with the ring with a soft smile on his face.

"No. Don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena demanded taking a step towards them as both Ally and Stefan looked at her.

"That's not your decision to make, Elena. We promised him." Ally said shaking her head firmly as Elena looked at her shocked.

"Ally's right, Elena. If we don't give it to him, he'll retaliate by hurting somebody. I don't think he'd go after Ally because he cares about her, I know he does. So he'll hurt someone that she cares about: you or Jeremy." Stefan explained in tandem with what Ally had said in complete agreement with her.

"Give me your phone. I'm going to call Damon." Ally said holding her hand out as Stefan pulled his hand phone out of his pocket handing it to her. "Thank you."

* * *

"You turned Vicki?! What possessed you do something like that?!" Ally exclaimed having been talking to Damon for a few minutes having heard the tone in his voice that he had done something and asked what it was.

"Well I was bored..." Damon began to say as Ally shared an annoyed look with Stefan who had been listening to the conversation while Elena was only able to hear Ally's side.

"You turned her because you were bored?" Ally asked incredulously as Stefan looked quite done with his brother and Elena looked pissed off, of what she wasn't sure. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the house. And I might have suggested to Vicki that she head on over to your house." Damon casually announced as making Ally gasp in shock.

"You sent Vicki to my house? When she's in transition? Stay where you are, Damon. I'm bringing you your ring." Ally said running her fingers through her hair frustrated as Stefan didn't look happy at all at what Damon did, looking over at him and Elena hanging up. "Okay I will go give Damon his ring, Stefan I need you to go to my house and check on Vicki. Make sure she hasn't attacked Jeremy or anyone else. Explain to her that it's up to her whether or not she wants to complete the transition. If she does, make sure she doesn't go overboard. I'll be home soon."

"What about me?" Elena asked as Ally and Stefan turned to look at her.

"You'll go with Stefan back to the house. Keep Jeremy safe." Ally replied as Elena nodded her head in understanding. "If Vicki does complete transition she'll need to be watched as she's a druggie turned vampire so it'll be more difficult for her. But that's a problem for another day. Getting Damon his ring is what's most important right now."

"Are you sure giving Damon his ring back is the best thing to do?" Elena asked as Ally and Stefan shared a look before speaking in unison.

"Yes."

* * *

On the way Stefan and Ally explained to Elena about vervain and how it stops compulsion and any other questions she had. Elena had then reluctantly dropped Ally off at the Boarding House as Stefan promised her he'd text her if something happened at the house.

"Damon?" Ally announced after walking inside closing the door behind her looking around as Damon sped in front of her making her jump slightly holing out Damon's daylight ring.

"Gonna have to get used to that. Your ring as promised."

"Thank you..." Damon said taking the ring from her slipping it on looking at her in thanks.

"Guess I'm going to have to trust you now, huh?" Ally asked watching him carefully as he smirked at her.

"I guess so." Damon said carefully still smirking twisting his ring on his finger. "Now I'm curious, were you on the other side watching around the time when Stefan and I were turned?"

"No I had hightailed it out of there before then. Why?" Ally said frowning thoughtfully watching the smirk on Damon's face fall off. "Damon?"

"I was hoping you had been there to see if the rumor was true about the tomb under the church, because if it was there's a chance Katherine might still be alive."

"I do remember hearing about the tomb before."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I heard Katherine and Emily talking about it once or twice. From what I gathered it was very real."

"So there's a chance that Katherine is still alive and is trapped in there?"

"Hmm could be. Wait... You want to open the tomb and see if she's in there! Damon it's not just her in there, there were other vampires in there! We could risk exposing the town to more vampires if anything goes wrong!" Ally said finally catching on to what Damon had planned. "Damon, I love Katherine, I do. Back then I could tell her feelings for you weren't even close to how you felt about her. Is she really worth the risk here?"

"How do you know for certain that Katherine didn't feel the same towards me?" Damon asked looking at Ally hoping that she'd lie to him that Katherine had been in love with him.

"Because I saw how my sister looked at you, Damon. She wasn't in love with you, she just loved being in control. You deserve better than that, Damon. You deserve someone who will love you wholeheartedly." Ally desperately explained as Damon stared at her wordlessly, his eyes swimming with emotion over her words. "And if you want to continue to see if Katherine truly is locked up in the tomb, then I will help you. Even though though every fiber in my body is telling me not to. Now when you've figured that out you let me know your decision, Damon."

"Okay."

* * *

Ally had talked a reluctant Damon into coming to her house to check on the situation with Vicki because it was his fault that this had happened in the first place. When they walked in she could only see Elena and Jeremy.

"I'm home." Ally announced as Jeremy and Elena turned to look at her, her brother's once mutinous face brightened immediately once spotting her.

"Ally!" Jeremy exclaimed rushing over hugging her firmly making Ally chuckle happily hugging him back. "Thank God you're here. Elena was driving me crazy."

"And here I thought you missed me." Ally teased Jeremy which he rolled his eyes at that as out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena drag Damon away from them to talk to him out of earshot.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss you, because I did." Jeremy replied when he finally let her go as Ally noticed the hostile glare Elena was giving Damon. "Vicki just took off not long ago. She was acting really strange."

"She was? Do you know why?" Ally asked pretending to be clueless of what was going on because she was still struggling over whether or not to let him in to everything. "Where's Stefan?"

"I think she was really high. And Stefan took off to find her. So did Matt." Jeremy told her as Ally's eyes widened at that, though she couldn't blame her brother for thinking Vicki was high since the symptoms of transition were similar to being strung out.

"Matt was here too?" Ally asked as Jeremy nodded his head in response at that. "Where did he go?"

"He went after Vicki, too." Jeremy said as Ally sighed heavily scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Stefan never texted me telling me he left here." Ally the announced unzipping the front pocket of her purse digging her hand in there pulling out her cell looking at the screen just to make sure, and she was right, nothing.

"Oh he left his phone here by accident." Jeremy said reaching over grabbing Stefan's cell phone off the coffee table handing it to her, the fact that Stefan had forgotten it there scared Ally, because it left her wondering what happened that caused him to leave it behind.

"Thanks. I'll give it back to him the next time I see him. I wonder why he left it here." Ally said giving her brother a half smile tucking Stefan's cell into the pocket of her purse along with her own.

"Probably because he was in a rush to go find Vicki and to get away from Elena."

"Get away from Elena? What do you mean?"

"Oh she just wouldn't leave Stefan alone while he was here. I could tell it made him very uncomfortable." Jeremy explained after they gone back and forth talking turning to look at their sister. "It's like she doesn't even care that you two are together."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Elena tried several times to make me look bad in front of Stefan today. Hell, it's all she's been doing recently." Ally replied shaking her head sadly noticing Damon turn his head to look at her swiftly before turning back giving Elena a steely eyed glare. "But Stefan hasn't fallen for it as of yet, which speaks well of him."

"Yeah it does." Jeremy agreed nodding his head at that making Ally smile happily at him.

"Oh hey, before I forget there's something I want to talk to you about when you have a chance." Ally announced as Jeremy looked at her in askance.

"Well I have time now. But we can do it later if you'd like." Jeremy replied shrugging his shoulders not really caring about when it would happen, he loved having long talks with Ally period since she always had amazing stories to tell.

"Later is probably best since Damon and I are going to go look for Vicki, too." Ally said smiling at him seeing Damon nod his head at what she had said.

"It's cool." Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders again this time not really caring when she'd tell him whatever was on her mind as long as she told him eventually.

"I'll see you later, Jer."

* * *

"Where was it you attacked her?" Ally asked after they had left the house standing on the lawn near each other. "She might have gone back there for all we know."

"Hmmm, you're probably right." Damon said agreeing with stroking his chin thoughtfully smirking.

"That's not an answer, Damon! Come on!" Ally exclaimed hitting him softly making him laugh at that.

"So serious, Ally. Guess we're heading to cemetery if your hunch is right." Damon said speeding over throwing her over his shoulder jetting off.

"Damon!" Ally screamed not pleased at all over this quickly becoming dizzy as he went even faster.

"Put her down Damon!" Ally heard Stefan demand as she realized they had arrived at the cemetery as Damon complied setting her down.

Ally's head swam as she tried to get her footing but soon collapsed forward as Stefan rushed over catching her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Ally concerned helping her stand up looking down into her eyes.

"Well other than the fact that I might throw up, I'm just dandy." Ally replied, sarcasm singing through her voice making Stefan chuckle at that, over his shoulder gasping as she spotted Vicki watching them.

"Vicki." Stefan said looking over spotting her as Ally noticed the tears trickling down Vicki's face.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital. The - the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki stammered trying to process everything going through her head.

"Vicki, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to have this happen to you." Ally said looking down at Vicki as Stefan was still holding onto her as she was still unsteady on her feet.

"You said that I needed to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki said breathing heavily trying to calm herself down noticing Damon standing behind Ally and Stefan.

"Well you'll just fade away... And then it'll be all over." Damon explained taking a few long strides to stand next to Ally and Stefan.

"I'll be dead." Vicki gasped out catching on to what Damon meant struggling to stem the tears that gathered in her eyes as all three of them nodded their heads confirming it.

"Vicki..." Ally whispered softly finally getting her footing looking at Stefan who let her go so she could walk over crouching in front of Vicki.

"I don't want this, Ally." Vicki said struggling to hold herself together as Ally her hand on top of hers squeezing it gently in support.

"I know. But this is your choice, Vicki. Not anyone else's. Yours." Ally replied as Vicki looked her in the eyes starting to sob quietly. "Whatever you choose, we'll help you."

"Is it better?" Vicki asked wanting know if going through with it was worth it looking up at Damon and Stefan. "Is it better? Will I better?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Vicki. It won't be easy. But with our help I know you can do it." Ally swore as Vicki continued to sob quietly as Stefan watched them smiling, he couldn't be prouder of how Ally was doing with Vicki.

"I don't know, Ally. I want to go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki said still sobbing as Ally nodded her head yes to the question.

Ally helped the both of them stand up as a gunshot echoed through the cemetery as pain blossomed throughout Ally's abdomen as she collapsed to the ground. Everything seemed to fade away around her, all sound and sight. She didn't even notice Stefan rushed to her side pulling her against him. Then the pain got even worse when Stefan dug the wooden bullet out of her biting his wrist pressing it to her mouth as she immediately latched on with her hands gulping down his blood as it healed her.

"Who shot me?" Ally asked sitting up after drinking enough of Stefan's blood to heal her looking around seeing Damon and Vicki, the latter mentioned still looked scared but something was different about it.

"It was that news guy. Damon attacked him while I was healing you." Stefan responded as Ally looked at Damon giving him a grateful smile as he smiled back.

"News guy? You mean Logan Fell?" Ally then said turning her attention back to Stefan.

"Yeah, him. He had this on him." Stefan replied nodding holding the Gilbert watch with the compass part of it attached out to her as she took it from him looking at it.

"He must have thought it was pointing at me and thought I was a vampire." Ally said noticing how much Vicki was fidgeting where she was standing. "Vicki? Are you okay?"

"The blood... I..." Vicki replied glancing back and forth from them and Logan lying there on the ground his neck bleeding profusely.

"It's going to be okay, Vicki." Stefan told her gently getting up holding his hand out for Ally to take as she did so as he helped her up.

Vicki had already been having trouble as it was and now smelling Logan's blood she was clearly struggling even more so now. Ally took a few cautious steps forward towards her holding her hands out in front of her.

"You can do this Vicki; you can fight through this. But the choice is yours." Ally whispered to Vicki softly who bit her bottom lip harshly trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

"On one hand, I never wanted to become a vampire. And on the other I don't want to die." Vicki said softly her eyes darting around every which way before focusing on Ally. "Matty needs me."

"What's your choice then, Vicki?" Damon said as he and Stefan walked over joining the two of them having been listening to the two girls talk.

"I want to live." Vicki responded firmly sniffling softly done with crying about this anymore.

"Okay, then." Ally said firmly smiling at Vicki who smiled back as she turned to look at Stefan who nodded his head in support of her as her eyes darted to Damon as he repeated his brother's nod. "Damon?"

"Got it." Damon replied quickly picking Logan off the ground holding him tightly bringing him forward.

"You only have to drink a little, Vicki. And we'll stop you if you go too far." Ally said to Vicki gently as she took a few steps towards Damon hesitating slightly. "You can do this."

It seemed that was all Vicki needed to hear as she then latched onto Logan's neck gulping down a few small swallows of blood before she backed away, her chin covered in the blood.

"I did it." Vicki announced turning to smile at Ally who quickly smiled back as Stefan turned his head listening.

"Someone's coming. We have to get out of here." Stefan said quietly rushing over scooping Ally up into his arms bridal style as Damon did the same with Vicki.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home." Ally said softly smiling at Stefan after he had gently set her down before the front door after she had explained on the way over that she needed to talk to Jeremy and Elena, which he had completely understood why and had taken her there.

"Anytime. Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" Stefan replied tucking her hair behind her ears smiling softly at her.

"I'm sure. I promised Jeremy I would talk to him, and I know Elena won't be happy with me about telling him about vampires and everything about me. It's not right to keep him in the dark about this, he deserves to know." Ally explained frowning thoughtfully as Stefan nodded his head in understanding of what she was getting at. "Elena will have to get over it. Besides you and Damon need figure out how to live in the same house without trying to kill each other."

"I make no promises about that. It'll take some time to trust him again." Stefan said shaking his head wryly looking at her smiling. "What about Elena? Are you going to tell her everything too?"

"I might have to. But I know she's not going to handle it well. And why would she? My whole story and her being a doppelgänger just sounds so farfetched. I would need proof." Ally said as Stefan shushed her motioning towards the front door that someone was coming, the door then swung open revealing Elena as she joined them shutting the door behind her taking in how close they were standing together.

"Oh my God, Ally you're bleeding." Elena said noticing the bloodstain on Ally's dress coming closer inspecting her over.

"It's okay, Lena. I'm fine. Stefan gave me some blood to heal." Ally rushed to explain so her sister wouldn't freak out more than she was already.

"Blood?" Elena repeated looking back and forth between them in askance.

"Logan Fell shot me with a wooden bullet because he thought I was a vampire. Drinking vampire blood heals even the smallest of wounds." Ally quickly explained as Elena listened wide eyed to her.

"Thank you for doing that then." Elena said smiling at Stefan in thanks as he nodded his head that he understood.

"I'd do anything for Ally." Stefan admitted truthfully smiling at Ally as she smiled back at him happily.

"And Vicki?" Elena then asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Vicki chose to complete her transition. It was her choice. Stefan, Damon and I are going to help her through this." Ally replied as Elena gasped softly in horror as she looked away from them. "Don't you dare say what I can see you want to say, Lena. Vicki chose to live. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But..." Elena started to say but seeing the pointed look on Ally and Stefan's faces stopped her.

"Ally's right, it was Vicki's choice. And she has a great support system with Ally, Damon and I helping her." Stefan said as Ally nodded her head smiling because she was happy he agreed with her.

"Alright, fine. What do I tell Jeremy... And Matt?" Elena said with a final tone in her voice her fingers running through her hair trying to figure out what to do.

"You mean we, Elena. We can't keep this a secret from Jeremy. He needs to know. As for Matt, we'll tell him she's in rehab. It's not really a lie, but I know he'll believe it if I tell him." Ally said thoughtfully rubbing her hands together only focusing on Stefan because she could feel the pointed glare Elena was giving her.

"I don't like this one bit, but fine." Elena grudgingly agreed sighing in annoyance before turning to look at Stefan. "I gave you today like you asked. And I understand you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise to keep your secret."

"Thank you, Elena. I appreciate that."

* * *

Ally had snuck into her room before Jeremy saw her changing into one of her plaid pajama pants and dark gray long sleeved graphic tee. Her socks from earlier were probably still good to wear so she didn't change those. She rehearsed in her head what she was going to tell Jeremy and Elena in her head because she knew this would take awhile, and knew they would have a lot of questions for her. Stefan had snuck over while she was changing giving her his picture of Katherine so she could prove to Jeremy and Elena that she wasn't lying about all of it.

"Oh good, you're both already in here." Ally announced walking into Jeremy's bedroom spotting Jeremy reclining against his headboard and Elena sitting in his desk chair, she hopped onto the bed quickly sitting on top of the picture until it was time to pull it out. "I promised we would talk and I thought it would be better if Elena heard all this too. is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?" Jeremy answered shrugging his shoulder not that botherid that Elena was joining his talk with Ally.

"Remember those bedtime stories I used to tell you about witches, warlocks and whatnot?" Ally asked looking back and forth between her brother and sister as they both looked thoughtful at that.

"Kind of. Why?" Jeremy said trying to remember a few stories but could only recall a few of them because he had fallen asleep halfway through as Elena nodded her head along with what he had said.

"Well they weren't really made up. Most of them are one hundred percent true." Ally explained bracing herself for what she was about to say. "Now, where should I begin?"

Ally started off telling her two siblings about her life as Melina, and she could tell by the looks in their eyes that both were surprised and a little bit doubtful. Tears gathered in her eyes as she told them how her first life ended when it was forcibly taken from her in front of her husband and son. Then she continued telling the story of each of her lives leading up to the one she had now only telling what they needed to know.

"Ally it's not possible that you were alive over two thousand years ago let alone have lived four lives. It just can't be." Elena said shaking her head adamantly after she had listened to everything Ally had to say.

"Ally wouldn't lie about this, Elena. I know she's telling the truth." Jeremy announced immediately jumping to Ally's defense. "What was your son's name?"

"Dimitri. Sometimes you remind me of him Jeremy. His smile, his kind eyes, how willing he was to stand up for what he thought was right. I hated not being able to be there for him as he grew up into an incredible man. I'm proud that he was mine." Ally said speaking softly smiling as she remembered holding her little boy in her arms.

"I wish I could have met him." Jeremy said reaching over placing his hand on top of hers squeezing it in support. "Could he still be alive like you?"

"No, only Amara is the only one alive from my first family. And not really alive that is, she's been dessicated into a statue now." Ally explained shaking her head sadly noticing Jeremy look at her in sympathy.

"How are you even here then, Ally? You didn't tell us that." Elena said as Ally turned to look at her sister nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Well once Tessa had been killed and was on the Other Side she did a spell over my remains so that when a dopplegänger of Amara was born, so would I. This is the fourth time I have been born Elena, and you are the newest dopplegänger." Ally explained as Jeremy and Elena's jaws dropped simultaneously at her words. "Human dopplegänger, that is. And you are the third sister I've had since Amara."

"What's a dopplegänger?" Jeremy asked as Elena nodded her head in support of the question, because she too wanted to know what it meant.

"Tessa defied the laws of nature that all things must die by creating the immortality elixir. And when Silas and Amara drank it nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves, or as I said before: doppelgängers. Take for instance the sister I had in the last life I had. Meet Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce." Ally explained as both of them gasped as Elena and Jeremy finally grasped what she meant, with that she pulled the picture out from under her showing to both of them as they both gasped in shock.

"Oh my God..."

"Holy shit..." Jeremy and Elena said simultaneously as he took the photo from her gently enough that it didn't tear looking at the picture before looking at Elena and repeating the process several times as Elena ran her fingers through her hair trying to stem back the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Think I'm lying now, Elena?" Ally asked looking at Elena closely who shook her head sniffling before she started sobbing softly as she slid off the bed gathering her sister in her arms. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"I'm just trying to understand all this... But how can we be Petrova's? We're Gibert's. " Elena asked as the tears streamed down her face as Ally held her close pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"We're adopted, Elena."

* * *

 **A/N: I'd apologize about taking so long to put this up, but life can get pretty crazy. The holidays were especially hectic for me. But I am back and ready to continue on with this story! As I have stated before I am tweaking the shows storyline so it fits better with Ally!**

 **So what were your thoughts of how Elena acted throughout the chapter and how she treated Ally? Stefan saving Ally at the cemetery and Damon attacking Logan for her? Vicki choosing to live and completing her transition? Ally telling both Jeremy and Elena the truth about her past lives?**

 **Leave me a review below letting me know what you thought! Don't forget to check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose where I have the polyvore sets and crackship gifs for this chapter too!**


	8. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plot lines!**

* * *

Ally had woken up early so she could go over to the Boarding House to check up on Vicki. After getting dressed and putting her shoes on walking down the hallway her backpack already on she spotted that Elena was still in bed asleep. She could hear Jeremy getting ready in the bathroom so she went to go check it out. After telling her he knew she was going over there and wanted to come with which she quickly shot down because Vicki needed some time to get a handle on things before they could see each other again. Jeremy hadn't been happy about it, but he understood why.

"Hey." Ally announced walking into Stefan's bedroom once she had gotten to the Boarding House causing Stefan to stand up from his chair as she came in.

"Hey." Stefan said back in greeting leaning pressing a brief kiss on Ally's lips smiling softly, happy that she was there wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"How are you feeling, Vic?" Ally asked turning to look at the newest vampire who looked over at her.

"Could be better. Did you talk to Matty last night?" Vicki replies shrugging her shoulders as Ally sighed softly.

"Yeah. I told him I found you. You were a little freaked out from everything but slowly getting sober. He thinks you're at this detox place for your drug problem. You can call him if you want." Ally explained as Vicki nodded her head in understanding digging her hand into her pocket pulling out her phone dialing Matt's number.

Ally didn't bother listening to the conversation as she knew that Vicki was only going along with what she had said putting her own spin on it. Right now she focused on Stefan who was still holding onto her, placing the palms of her hands on his chest she leaned against him. They were just content standing there, no words were needed as they just relished in holding one another as she felt Stefan press a kiss against the top of her head pulling away slightly so she could smile up at him happily.

"Ahem." Damon coughed breaking them out their reverie as they both turned to look at him in askance. "Vicki asked you a question you two."

"Sorry, Vic. What is it?" Ally said smiling apologetically at Vicki who smiled back.

"It's okay. How long do I have to stay cooped up here? I'd like to go home sometime." Vicki asked biting down on her bottom lip looking at both Ally and Stefan hopefully.

"I think it's best to take it day by day. You did really well last night controlling your thirst, so we're going to work with you on that. Soon if you progress enough I'll make you a daylight ring." Ally explained as Vicki sighed softly but nodded her head in understanding.

"Best way to get you started is for you learn to control your hunger. So after much debate, we're going to let you decide if you'd like to try animal blood like me or we can start you off with some blood bags Damon got from the hospital. It's your choice." Stefan said continuing off on what Ally had said as Vicki groaned thoughtfully considering her options.

"I think I'll stick with the blood bag first and go from there." Vicki replied after coming to a decision as Ally nodded her head looking over at Damon who stood up from his seat at Stefan's desk.

"I'll go get you one then." Damon told Vicki before speeding out of the room returning quickly holding the cooler filled with blood bags and a single blood bag out for Vicki to take. "Here you go. Drink up."

"Thanks." Vicki said taking it from him tearing the top off immediately starting to drink it as veins popped up under her eyes as her face vamped out.

"The reason we offered you both kinds of blood because sometimes human blood can affect certain vamps differently. There are ripper vampires who just get so consumed by their bloodlust to the point that their morality is irrelevant, then there are the rippers who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and mutilating their victims. They usually have turned off their humanity, therefore simply not caring about their actions. It really depends on the vampire themselves." Ally explained as Vicki nodded her head attentively finishing off her blood bag setting it down on the desk.

"Wow, that's crazy. It's incredible how much you know about vampires, Ally." Vicki said thoughtfully causing Ally to chuckle quietly because Vic had no clue how right she was noticing how Vicki was biting down on her bottom lip nervously looking at her knowing she had been caught. "Can I have some more?"

"Yeah, of course." Ally replied motioning to the cooler as Vicki reached her hand in grabbing one as Stefan and Damon watched their exchange silently sharing a proud look at each other over how Ally was handling things so far. "You're doing good so far, Vic."

"That's true." Damon agreed nodding his head solemnly before cocking it to the side before turning to look at the others. "Someone's coming up to the front door."

"It's Elena." Stefan said adding onto what Damon had said seeing the question in Ally's eyes.

"Of course it is. She's too nosy for her own damn good. I'll go talk to her." Ally replied scoffing lightly under her breath before locking eyes with Damon. "Stay with her."

"Will do." Damon immediately replied nodding his head again this time in agreement.

"Come with me?" Ally asked then turning to Stefan who quickly nodded his head yes before swooping down picking her up bridal style speeding off.

"Here we are." Stefan announced once he stopped in front of the front door setting Ally on her feet.

"Nice job." Ally told him patting his chest with her hand before wrapping her hand around the doorknob pulling it open revealing a surprised Elena. "What are you doing here, Lena? You should be at school."

"It's not like you're at school either, Ally. Besides I wanted to know how Vicki was doing." Elena replied shifting from one leg to the other nervously looking anywhere but at her sister and Stefan.

"She hasn't even been a vampire for a full 24 hours, Lena. She's taking it as best as she can. I told you Damon, Stefan and I were handling it. You coming here was a bad idea, quite honestly. You're human Elena, against a vampire you'd lose." Ally told her sister as she and Stefan backed up so Elena could walk into the house keeping the door open because she knew her sister wasn't staying for long..

"You're human, too Ally." Elena said turning to look at both of them looking as exasperated as they did about all this.

"Did you forget that I told you I was a witch? I can defend myself against a vampire quite fine. We both know that Vicki has an extremely impulsive personality. She's a drug user, that in itself is gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Ally responded folding her arms over her chest looking at her sister as calmly as possible considering the circumstances.

"You being a witch slipped my mind, quite honestly. So, Vicki's a vampire with issues? What's gonna happen to her?" Elena asked turning her attention to Stefan who had been watching and listening to the two of them go back and forth.

"Well first we're going to get her hunger curbed first, but it's gonna take time. Damon's with her upstairs right now. So far she's doing good. It's best we keep her here for the time being until she's ready to be around people. Especially since she doesn't have a daylight ring. And Ally's right, you coming here was a bad idea." Stefan explained as Ally nodded her head along with what he said as Elena blushed embarrassed biting her bottom lip harshly. "I think you should go."

"But..." Elena began to say but the firm look Ally and Stefan were giving her stopped her in her tracks.

"Just go, Elena." Ally said sighing softly brushing her hair out her eyes as Elena looked at book of them but could tell they weren't backing down.

"Ugh, fine! But keep me updated!" Elena spat groaning softly pointing at Ally to make her point before storming out the front door.

"I'll stay a little longer and then head to school." Ally announced shutting the front door behind her looking over at Stefan.

"Sounds good to me." Stefan agreed nodding his head as Ally smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

* * *

When Stefan had taken her to the garage Ally had to admit she was very intrigued and confused as to what was going on.

"Okay I know you said you've been saving up for a car of your own but I've had this for years and hardly use it." Stefan explained pushing the garage door up farther revealing a car covered up by a sheet, with that said Stefan then pulled the sheet off revealing a red sports car that Ally remembered that came out in the '60's.

"Stefan..." Ally gasped out her eyes raking over the car before turning to look at Stefan who was watching her closely. "It's beautiful. But..."

"No but's! I rebuilt the engine for you so it runs perfectly." Stefan stopped her looking at her pointedly smiling charmingly at her which he knew would make her melt. "Besides I want you to have it."

Ally looked at the car before her eyes returned to Stefan seeing how hopeful he looked. It was so sweet of Stefan to do this and she knew he was giving the car to her because he cared and she loved him for it.

"Alright, alright." Ally sighed softly holding back her smile as Stefan beamed at her happily laughing softly.

"Yes!" Stefan said rushing over wrapping his arms around her waist picking her up and twirling her around as he kissed her cheek making Ally laugh happily wrapping her arms around his neck holding on.

Ally opened her mouth to say something but when she spotted the look of longing on Stefan's face she quickly closed it. Shaking her head still smiling she leaned down pressing her lips against Stefan's who immediately responded to it. The kiss got heated fast as Stefan held her up pressing her against the hood of the car, his hands stroking back and forth all over the curves of Ally's body making her moan into the kiss.

"Feel like breaking this baby in?" Stefan asked pulling away as Ally kissed him again smiling.

* * *

After Ally and Stefan's little rendezvous in her new car she left to finally head to school. But not before they decided on a plan for the day. She also wanted to make sure that Damon didn't get around to too much mischief while she was gone. Stefan assured her everything would be fine and either he or Damon would text her straightaway if something did. To be perfectly honest, she didn't want to go to school but knew she had to.

Ally had already parked her car getting out shutting the door behind her spotting several students goggling at it. Rolling her eyes as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she hurriedly pulled it out to see a text from Damon. Curious as to what he wanted she clicked on it.

 **From Salvawhore:**

The mayor and his wife are looking for the watch.

Ally noticed that Damon had also attached this message to Stefan who had quickly replied.

 **From Superman:**

What, why?

To Salvawhore & Superman:

Probably because Logan is missing and they need it to track vampires because of you killing those teenagers at the cemetery, Damon. But the last thing we need is them getting the watch back.

 **From Superman:**

Ally's right. It's safer with us.

To Superman & Salvawhore:

Keep an eye out just in case. Let me know if anything changes.

From Salvawhore:

Can do.

From Superman:

You'll be the first to know, I promise.

Looking up from her phone she spotted a group of students huddled around her car staring at it.

"Oh my God, just take a picture, it'll last longer!" Ally shouted waving her arms before lowering them locking her car door before storming off towards the school.

After walking through the school doors towards her locker she spotted Matt and Tyler chatting over at his locker and headed over to join them.

"Have you heard from Vicki?" she heard Tyler ask as she got closer to them.

"Yeah I have, she just called. She's okay. The treatment facility Ally suggested sounds pretty good." Matt replied as he motioned with his hand towards Ally as Tyler turned to look at her as he immediately smiled at her in greeting as she smiled back.

"Well that's a relief. You know Caroline's mom is still gonna wanna question her." Tyler said as Ally nodded her head at that as Matt glanced at her in question.

"Yeah I figured that so I contacted her after taking Vicki to the facility explaining that she needed sometime to heal because she was so traumatized the she blocked the memory out of her head." Ally explained as Tyler and Matt looked at her impressed that she had done that.

"This is why you're my best friend. Always thinking ahead." Tyler mused as Matt balked pretending to be offended as Tyler scrambled to defend himself. "Girl best friend, that is."

"Nice one." Ally whispered leaning towards Tyler smiling mischievously as he rolled his eyes in response. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I need to go talk to Bonnie. I'll see you two later."

With that said Ally turned on her heel and headed towards Bonnie's locker seeing her and Caroline talking at her locker as she waved at Bonnie in greeting.

"Why don't you ask Ally herself?" Bonnie announced waving towards Ally as Caroline turned to see her.

"There you are! What are you dressing up as?" Caroline said sighing exasperated as Ally rolled her eyes in response.

"Probably Wednesday Adams. I have the perfect dress for it. Then I'll burn it so I won't be forced to wear it ever again." Ally replied smiling widely as her eyes sparkled mischievously at the thought.

"Only you, Ally would think of doing that." Bonnie said shaking her head amusedly as Ally shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Is Elena dressing up?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes at the both of them trying to get both of them back on track.

"I dunno, she hasn't said anything to me about it. You haven't seen her yet?" Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders frowning for a second then turning to look at Ally.

"Not since earlier this morning." Ally said spotting the talisman in Bonnie's hand motioning to it. "What's that?"

"Oh Caroline gave it to me. To go with my costume." Bonnie replied as Ally finally noticed the witch costume in her hands.

"May I?" Ally asked holding out a hand towards the talisman as Bonnie readily handed it over, the tips of her fingers running over the stone. "Not very pretty, but still it does go with your costume."

"Thanks. Oh there's Elena." Bonnie said as Ally handed the talisman back as she turned to see Elena walking towards them.

"There you are." Caroline called out sighing in relief as Elena leaned against the locker next to Bonnie's. "We're talking about what we're wearing for Halloween. Any idea what you're going to be?"

"I hadn't thought about it honestly. If Ally hadn't burned last year's costumes I'd wear that." Elena replied giving her sister a pointed look whose response was to shrug carelessly.

"Well can't take that back now." Ally said smiling at three of them widely shrugging her shoulders in defense as Caroline rolled her eyes in response.

"Well I'll call the costume shop and see what they have left." Caroline announced before walking away digging through her purse pulling out her phone.

"Well I gotta head to my locker. I'll see you two in class." Ally said as both her sister and Bonnie turned to look at her.

"See ya." Bonnie replied as Elena nodded her head in agreement, Ally smiled in response before turning on her heel walking in the direction of her locker.

 _Well that wasn't awkward at all._ Ally thought to herself groaning softly brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

* * *

Ally had just gotten out of her third class of the day and instead of heading straight to lunch she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket where she had slipped it in earlier. Just then she heard someone call out her name as she turned her head to see Jeremy speed walking her way.

"Jeremy, hey. What's up?" Ally said smiling brightly at him as he stopped in front of her smiling back.

"I wanted to thank you for letting Vicki talk to me while she's getting used to being a vampire. We both know Elena wouldn't allow that." Jeremy told her as Ally nodded her head in agreement, because he was right.

"Elena doesn't like that Vicki's a drug user turned vampire. No matter what she'd never be supportive of that. I mean I get where she's coming from, but it's your life. You're supposed to make mistakes, Jeremy. Lord knows I've made some. It's how you learn from those mistakes that help you grow." Ally explained thoughtfully smiling in remembrance shaking her head.

"How do you always end up knowing exactly what I need to hear?" Jeremy replied smiling at Ally gratefully who immediately smiled back as her cell phone vibrated in her hand startling both of them.

"I should..." Ally said waving the hand holding her cell as Jeremy smiled at her.

"Go ahead." Jeremy immediately replied nodding his head in permission as Ally looked down at the screen.

 **From Superman:**

Elena just showed up at the house wanting to talk to Vicki.

"Oh God, I have to go. I'll see you later Jeremy." Ally said tugging on the strap of her backpack back into place starting to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked noticing the worried look on his sister's face following her keeping up with her.

"Elena showed up at the Boarding House after I told her to leave earlier." Ally told him a she continued heading towards the front of the school with Jeremy staying in step with her, she then sent a quick text to Damon asking him to come pick her up.

"Want me to come with you?" Jeremy offered as Ally looked at him thinking it over.

"You know what if Elena is going over there for what I think she is, then having you there is for the best. Let's go." Ally said nodding her head firmly reaching over grabbing her brother's hand as they both walked briskly away.

* * *

Thanks to her new car Ally and Jeremy had arrived at the Boarding House in record time than they would have on foot. Ally didn't bother locking her car door after getting out closing it rushing towards the front door bursting through with her brother on her heels. She heard her sister's voice along with Vicki's coming from the dining room as she quickly headed that way. The second she walked through she spotted Vicki holding Elena by the throat against the wall.

"Hey!" Ally called drawing Vicki's attention on her holding out her hand giving Vicki as small brain aneurysm causing to let Elena go who coughed now that she had air in her lungs. "What's going on here?"

"Vicki attacked me!" Elena said still struggling to breathe gasping slightly rubbing her sore neck with her hand.

"Yes, I know. I saw that." Ally said scoffing softly sarcasm rolling off her tongue looking at Vicki in askance. "Why did you attack Elena?"

"She just kept going on and on about how I couldn't see Jeremy anymore and that it would never work between us and I just snapped." Vicki explained her eyes flickering back and forth from Ally and Jeremy who had been listening silently to everything glaring at Elena.

"Why am I not surprised by that? Ally told me that she asked you to leave earlier because you being here was a bad idea yet you came back anyway. Why do you think you have any right over what I do with my life, Elena? Because newsflash: you don't." Jeremy said scoffing lightly shaking his head at all this the hard look on his face never fading but only directed towards Elena who looked at him in shock.

"She still attacked me, Jeremy! How is that right?" Elena shouted pointing at Vicki before dropping her hand when she saw that no one was jumping in to defend her.

"Vicki is on edge right now, Elena." Stefan announced walking over to where they were holding two cups of coffee in his hands handing one to Vicki who took it from him gratefully.

"Vicki why don't go show Jeremy the room you're staying in here." Ally suggested whispering softly motioning with her head to the side as Vicki and Jeremy smiled at her gratefully as they walked away side by side.

"And it's not like you didn't deserve it, Elena. Which you did." Stefan said adding to what he had just said when he was certain Jeremy and Vicki were far enough away, though not exactly for Vicki as this made Elena gasp in surprise that he had said that to her. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"I didn't des..." Elena began to say but seeing the looks on Stefan and Ally's face that they didn't agree with her she stopped quickly changing the subject. "How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"We don't know, Elena. It's not like there's a rule book on this. Everyone is different." Ally said shrugging her shoulders because she knew this would just aggravate Elena further.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked harshly turning her attention to Stefan as Ally rolled her eyes because she saw this coming.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. Damon was dealing with it his own way. The thing is it's hard to resist just about anyone especially when you're new, everything is heightened. Especially your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire... it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan explained as Elena watched his facial expressions closely as he talked as Ally resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how her sister was reacting.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked frowning slightly never taking her eyes off Stefan as Ally sighed softly.

"It means that Vicki will need extra coaching to get her hunger under control. But as long as Stefan, Damon and I work with her on it she'll soon get it. But making her go completely cold turkey from the things that matter to her, like Jeremy or Matt is just asking for a disaster. And with you coming over when we asked you to leave? You really can't help poking your nose into things that have nothing to do with you, huh?" Ally answered following along with what Stefan had as Elena turned to glare at her as she scoffed at that.

"But I am involved in this Ally. You can't deny that." Elena replied crossing her arms across her chest looking at her sister pointedly.

"Actually I can, because you're not. You know about this, yes. But do you actually know anything about vampires to help us in a way form or fashion? No." Ally quickly jumped in causing Stefan to chuckle softly smiling at her proudly. "You've done enough by poking your nose in Vicki and Jeremy's relationship when you don't have a say in it. Now I think it's time you left Elena."

Elena looked at Stefan hoping he'd defend her as he just shook his head no in response making her gasp in shock. Seeing how resolute Ally and Stefan looked Elena decided to do as they say and quietly walked away.

"I'm surprised she didn't fight us." Ally said after Stefan motioned that Elena had finally left.

"Well good thing she did. And since I knew you were coming over I whipped you up a quick lunch before you head back to school with enough so Jeremy can eat too." Stefan told her wrapping an arm around Ally's waist pulling her against him swiftly making her chuckle.

"Oh yeah? What'd you make?"

* * *

Ally had been home from school for several hours, she had wanted to go over to the Boarding House but both Stefan and Damon had assured her everything was fine. Jeremy had left with her after they went back to school after eating the delicious grilled sandwiches Stefan had made. By now Stefan knew her enough to know what kind of food and drinks she preferred which Ally loved and vice versa. It proved how far they had become with their relationship.

Ally turned and looked at her reflection in her mirror. She had just got finished getting decked out in her Wednesday Adams costume pigtails and all, now she just needed to do her nails in the black nail polish she had bought for the occasion. Maybe she could ask Jenna to do them before her friend Evan came over. Ally, Elena and Jeremy had been hearing about their aunt's new friend pretty often over the past few weeks.

And given that Jenna's friend was named Evan they weren't sure if it was male or female. And Jenna was no help in that department. Grabbing her nail kit, bottle of nail polish and her cell phone she hurried out of her room and down the stairs spotting Jenna in the kitchen with Jeremy who hadn't bothered dressing up for the carnival.

"Nice costume, Jer." Ally said causing both Jenna and Jeremy to turn to look at her.

"Ha ha, funny." Jeremy sarcastically replied rolling his eyes smiling over at her.

"Alright you two." Jenna told both of them in warning but the smile on her face meant she was only king, walking over she hugged Ally tightly before pulling back. "You look great, Ally."

"Thanks Aunt Jenna. Will you do my nails before Evan gets here?" Ally asked smiling at her aunt gratefully holding out the bottle of nail polish and her nail kit.

"Of course!" Jenna said taking both from her smiling in excitement happy to help Ally out.

Jenna made quick work on Ally's nails adding the finishing touch on them just moments before a knock on the front door appeared as they looked at each other in a debate over who would get it. Ally held up her still wet nails in victory as Jenna and Jeremy sighed at that.

"Fine I'll get it." Jeremy groaned getting up from his chair to answer the door.

"Thank you!" Ally called out after him before lifting her hands blowing on them to get the polish to dry quicker.

"Nice one." Jenna whispered to Ally making her chuckle smiling up at her aunt.

"Oh hey, Stefan." Ally heard Jeremy say as she turned her head to spot Jeremy letting Stefan in shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." Ally said softly smiling up at Stefan once he had reached her side.

"Hey you. Even dressed up in your costume you still look beautiful." Stefan told her leaning kissing her forehead smiling back at her happily before nodding his head in greeting at Jenna who did the same.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Dean." Ally replied still smiling up at him, her eyes raking over Stefan in his dark fitted jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

Ally and Stefan had agreed on not doing a couple's costume once she had decided to be Wednesday. Mainly because Stefan would look ridiculous as David Krumholtz's portrayal of Joel Glicker in Addams Family Values. So this was the perfect solution to everything, especially since Stefan looked incredibly sexy in the ensemble. So it was the perfect choice for him.

"Well thank you. You ready to go?" Stefan asked as Ally nodded her head as he pulled back her chair as she got up.

"We'll see you there later right, Jer?" Ally said turning to look at her brother using the cover they had come up with for Jeremy because he was heading over to hang out with Vicki for awhile under Damon's watchful eye.

"Yeah, I'll be there eventually." Jeremy told them nodding his head yes as Ally smiled at him conspiratorially as his eyes darted towards Jenna.

"Okay, great. We'll see you then. Maybe dress up a little." Ally suggested reaching over flipping Jeremy's hoodie onto his face making him laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna happen." Jeremy said sarcastically pushing his hoodie off his head rolling his eyes smiling at her motioning with his hand shooing her. "You can leave now."

Ally chuckled under her breath as she slipped her hand into Stefan's who intertwined their fingers immediately as they both simultaneously walked away still smiling in amusement. Just as Stefan twisted the front door open the dark haired young woman who was several inches shorter than both of them stood in front of them with her hand poised to knock.

"Oh hi! I'm Evan, I'm here for Jenna." Evan explained smiling at both of them happily her hand dropping to her side.

"Right! Jenna, Evan's here! Jeremy, you owe me twenty bucks!" Ally said calling over her shoulder at both her aunt and brother hearing Jeremy groan loudly smiling at Evan kindly pointing at herself and Stefan. "I'm Ally, and this is my boyfriend Stefan. We were just about to leave. So nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Evan said smiling sheepishly moving out of the way so Ally and Stefan could walk past her as Jenna walked to take Ally and Stefan's spot by the door.

"Have fun you two!" Jenna called out as Ally and Stefan headed over her car parked on the curb.

Ally tossed Stefan her keys who deftly caught them as he opened up the passenger door for her as she slid in as he shut the door once she was fully in. Clipping her seatbelt closed she turned to see Stefan was already sitting in the driver's seat after opening the door.

"Good?" Stefan asked closing his door as Ally nodded her head yes as then stuck the key in the engine swiftly turning the car on pulling away from the curb.

"How's Vicki doing?" Ally asked looking over at Stefan as she laid her head on the back of her seat.

"She's holding her own, so that's a plus. We're going to need more blood bags if both Vicki and Damon go through them as quickly as they are." Stefan explained as Ally nodded her head in understanding.

Damon had grudgingly agreed to stick with blood bags to keep the attacks to a minimum so if there was one they knew it wasn't him. Ally knew he wasn't happy about it but knew it was for the best.

"Good. I feel better knowing she's making progress. The early days of being a vampire are always the hardest." Ally said sighing softly smiling over at Stefan as he smiled back reaching over tugging on one of her pigtails.

"But like you said with our help it will help a lot more." Stefan told her nodding his head along with what she had said letting go of her pigtail.

"I hope so."

* * *

"How's my favorite gladiator?" Ally asks once she and Stefan get to carnival after getting out of the car spotting Tyler.

"Ally, Stefan, hey!" Tyler said turning to look at both of them, his eyes taking in Ally's costume. "That is not a sexy costume."

"Who says a girl has to wear a sexy costume on Halloween? Can't they wear something creepy or sadistic? It's all up to what they feel comfortable wearing." Ally told Tyler rolling her eyes as he held his hands up in defense knowing he wasn't going to win this debate making Stefan chuckle at that.

"Alright, alright. You got me there. You guys want some cider? It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said waggling his eyebrows making both of them laugh at his expression.

"Maybe later, Ty. But I think we're gonna take a look around first." Ally replied shrugging her shoulders smiling as Tyler nodded his head in understanding.

"Well have fun you two, okay? After all it is a carnival!" Tyler said raising the hand holding his glass of cider in the air whooping loudly as he walked away.

"Gotta love his enthusiasm!" Stefan said chuckling smiling at Ally who laughed softly at that.

"Very true! Ooh I see a cotton candy booth!" Ally replied still laughing grinning widely after spotting said booth looking over at Stefan. "Can we?"

"Of course." Stefan said chuckling softly in amusement leaning down kissing the top of Ally's head sweetly.

* * *

Three sticks of cotton candy later Ally and Stefan were walking holding hands through the halls looking for Vicki. Damon had texted his brother letting them know that Vicki had talked Jeremy into coming to school. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bonnie, Caroline and Elena leaning against some lockers chatting animatedly, she couldn't help but notice how the happy smile on Elena's face dropped she spotted them trying to show how jealous she was but failing. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she smiled at the three of them in greeting.

Elena was decked out as a sexy maid but the costume looked a few sizes too big on Elena's body considering it was probably the only thing still available. Turning to look at Stefan, Ally gave him a look that they didn't have time to chat with the three of them and needed to keep looking for Vicki and Jeremy. Stefan smiled down at her in acknowledgement putting on a show for the three of them that everything was okay.

Ally waved at the three of them still smiling as she and Stefan walked further on down the hallway passing them by. Stefan's head kept swiveling as they walked trying to focus on listening for Vicki and Jeremy's voices but she knew he was having a difficult time with it. Pulling out her phone she quickly texted Jeremy.

 **To JerBear:**

Where are you and Vicki in the school?

Ally knew that Stefan had seen what she was doing as he squeezed her hand gently showing that he supported what she was doing. Now all they had to do was wait. Damon had made a quick stop at The Grille to see if he could get Tyler's mom to talk since it seemed she had a few drinks. This was the best way to get as much information they could on the council. Her phone then buzzed in the palm of her hand looking down at it seeing that Jeremy had replied to her.

 **From JerBear:**

Near the buses.

Ally showed Stefan the text as they shared a look of panic before simultaneously heading off in that direction. The buses were parked out back so it only took a minute to get back there as Stefan opened the door letting Ally go through first letting go of her hand.

"Jeremy? Vicki?" Ally called out craning her head around trying to spot them.

"Over here." Jeremy announced walking out from between two buses with an unhappy Vicki trailing after him as Ally sighed in relief seeing that they were both okay. "I'm really sorry, Ally. I just wanted to spend time with Vicki alone but she's having a hard time."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm just glad you're safe." Ally said wrapping her arms around Jeremy's back hugging him tightly watching as Stefan and Vicki talked quietly a few feet away.

"I'm here." Damon announced stopping in front of them having vampsped there as Ally exhaled softly glad to have more reinforcements. "Everything okay?"

"We were making out and Vicki started getting really aggressive." Jeremy told them as Ally nodded her head understanding what had happened.

"Ah I see. Okay so, being in such proximity with Jeremy is hard especially when all of your senses have been heightened, Vicki. But I know you'll get it." Ally explained as the door behind them slammed open and Elena burst through panting heavily making her groan in annoyance. "Can we help you, Lena?"

"What'd you do to Jeremy, Vicki?!" Elena spat darting over to Vicki pushing her back as hard she could making everyone roll but her their eyes at her stupidity.

"I didn't do anything to Jeremy!" Vicki said defensively shoving Elena back but with a light force as Ally stepped forward towards the two of them.

"Elena, stop!" Ally said sharply as Elena ignored her making her groan softly.

"Stay away from my brother." Elena growled out stalking over to Vicki raising her hand to slap her as Vicki hissed at her in warning.

Vicki's vampire features came out as she then pushed Elena a few feet back knocking her off her feet into a trash can of broken fence posts. Jeremy then rushed over standing in between the two girls but Vicki quickly pushed him away almost making him crash to the ground as Stefan vampsped catching him standing him upright. Ally held out her hand giving Vicki a slight aneurysm making her groan, this caused her to not spot Elena picking up a post rushing towards Vicki. But luckily Damon saw it as he vampsped over to Elena grabbing it out of her hands as she turned to glare at him making him smile at her amusedly.

"That's enough! Do you ever not jump to conclusions and include yourself in situations that have nothing to do with you Elena?" Damon said as Elena continued to glare at him as Ally and Jeremy chuckled simultaneously lightly under their breath at that. "Because that seems to be all you ever do!"

"Everyone needs to calm down. Damon's right, that's enough." Stefan spoke up firmly as Ally nodded her head in agreement looking over at Vicki who still looked thoroughly pissed off and ready to attack.

"Vicki..." Ally whispered shaking her head adamantly but Vicki rushed forward hissing lowly not fully knowing how to vampspeed quite yet trying to get to Elena. "Vicki, no!"

Before Ally even had a chance to do anything Damon stepped forward snapping Vicki's neck still holding the post in his hand dropping her to the ground temporarily dead.

"That didn't actually kill her right?" Jeremy asked looking over at Ally worried biting his bottom lip harshly.

"No, it didn't. Getting your heart ripped out or getting staked through the heart is the only way to kill a vampire." Stefan spoke up shaking his head no as Jeremy turned to look at him gratefully and Elena scoffed under her breath not bothering to be subtle about it.

"Okay, good. Now what?" Jeremy replied sighing in relief as Ally walked over to stand beside him taking his right hand in both of hers.

"Stefan and Damon will take her back to the Boarding House. Once she's awake they'll try to calm her down." Ally said thoughtfully as Stefan and Damon both nodded their heads unanimously but Elena watched them with animosity brewing in her eyes. "I'll come home with you guys so I can tell Jenna that I'm spending the night with Stefan so I'll join you guys soon."

"Okay."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Stefan and Damon spoke simultaneously making Ally chuckle at that.

"Alright, let's go you two." Ally said smiling in amusement looking over at Elena giving her a pointed look that she had better do as she said.

* * *

Ally had been packing a bag with a few days worth of clothes to take to the Boarding House after telling Jenna about staying there for a few days who told her it was fine. As she packed she heard her window slam open causing her to gasp softly sighing in relief when she spotted Stefan and Damon standing there.

"Don't do that! God!" Ally said smiling at both of them in exasperation the smile dropping off her face when she saw the grim looks on theirs. "What's going on?"

"You should get Jeremy, he should hear this too." Stefan said softly walking over placing his hands on her upper arms for a moment before rubbing them up and down leaning so he could press a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." Ally said softly nodding her head as Stefan let go of her as she exhaled nervously as she hurried out of her room bursting into Jeremy's who looked up from his phone instantly recognizing the strained look on her face.

"Ally, what is it?" Jeremy asked getting up from laying down on his bed frowning, many emotions flickering across his face but curiousness and fear being the main one's.

"Stefan and Damon want to talk to us in my room, it sounds urgent." Ally explained as she shared a look with her brother as they both hurried in the direction she just came from.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked immediately once he and Ally stood in her room as Stefan shushed him motioning towards Elena's room with his head.

"Damon left the house to get more blood bags leaving me to watch Vicki. Everything was fine considering she went to sleep so I decided to take a quick shower before Ally came over. I heard a commotion and realized that it was the Sheriff so I could only use my human speed so she wouldn't realize I was a vampire too. When I got there Vicki was being held by a deputy knocked out from vervain and I swear I tried to stop them Jeremy. But the Sheriff just ignored me and staked her right in front of me. I'm so sorry Jeremy, I'm so sorry." Stefan explained placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder in comfort, his voice was at first calm but he broke down as he got to the end as tears filled all of their eyes as Jeremy shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no! It's not true!" Jeremy said quietly still shaking his head adamantly tears running down his face but when he saw the truth in Stefan's eyes he fell to his knees sobbing as Ally rushed kneeling in front of him gathering her little brother into her arms as he buried his face into the crook of her neck as his entire body shook.

Ally knew nothing she said would make Jeremy feel better at this moment so the best thing she could do was just be there for him if he needed a shoulder to cry on. Rubbing her brother's back as he sobbed into her neck. As many lives as she had losing someone you cared about was painful as ever.

"How did this happen anyway?" Ally hissed so low so only Damon and Stefan could hear as they both glanced at each other wordlessly deciding on who would answer her.

"I showed up after Vicki was killed and surprisingly the Sheriff was more than happy to tell me that she received an anonymous phone call from a concerned citizen about Vicki so they came over to check it out." Damon told them shifting lightly on his feet awkwardly, his eyes were watching the Gilbert siblings in envy.

"Concerned citizen?" Jeremy asked having finally stopped sobbing raising his head from Ally's neck, his eyes red from crying as sudden realization washed over their faces.

"Elena..." Ally ground out harshly as she stood back up as Jeremy did the same making her look at him. "I think we need to have a little chat with our sister."

"Want us to come with you?" Damon asked waving a hand between him and Stefan who nodded his head in agreement with his brother.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Just hang outside the room at first." Ally replied brushing one of her braids back over her shoulder sniffing softly spotting Stefan watching her sadly. "This is the last straw from her. Elena has taken it way too far. This ends **now**."

With Elena's betrayal burning through her Ally stalked out of her open bedroom door not bothering to check if they were following her. The door to Elena's room was shut and as she wrapped her hand around the knob jiggling it discovering that her sister had in fact locked her door. Keeping her hand on the knob she muttered a quick spell breaking the locking mechanism from the inside.

"I cannot believe you, Elena. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Ally demanded bursting into Elena's room not bothering to knock as she usually did as Elena looked up from writing in her diary her face draining of color taking in how angry her and Jeremy looked.

"Vicki's dead, Elena." Jeremy announced glaring fiercely his older sister who was showing no emotion on her face that his words had bothered her. "And you don't care. You wanted her out of the way. Congratulations, you succeeded on that. But in doing so you've broken any trust **and** respect I had left for you. Good luck getting that back. I can't even look at you right now."

"Jeremy, I'm..."

"Don't tell him you're sorry, Elena. Because we all know that's bullshit. Everything Jeremy just told you goes for me too little sister. But you forgot one important thing here, Elena." Ally explained not caring that it was rude that she had cut Elena off pausing slightly as her sister listened to her unhappily at being lectured as Jeremy left them alone walking through the open bathroom door into his room slamming the door shut behind him, she cleared her throat causing Elena to jolt turning to look at her. "Matt, Elena. Vicki was his sister. How do you think he's going to react to his sister's death? Cause Caroline's mom is going to have to come up with a ridiculous cover story considering Matt thinks Vicki was in rehab and all of a sudden she's dead. So you obviously didn't think this through as you usually do. Your selfishness in wanting Vicki gone has literally blown up in your face."

"Not to mention Stefan and I will probably be questioned as to why Vicki was found at the Boarding House, so thanks for that Elena." Damon said announcing his presence leaning against the doorjam causing Elena to stiffen in surprise.

"When did you get here Damon?" Elena asked frowning as she looked at the elder Salvatore scrutinizing every feature as Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"The same time I did, Elena. Damon and I came here together to tell Ally and Jeremy about Vicki being killed." Stefan said coming to stand on the other side of Damon as Elena perked up seeing him.

"Stefan, hey. I didn't know you were here." Elena said softly smiling up at him winningly ignoring the situation she had gotten herself into closing her diary and setting it down next to her with her pen on top of it.

"Well given the current situation with Vicki it's not that much of a surprise that I'm here." Stefan replied rolling his eyes frowning ignoring the flirty look Elena was giving him walking past Damon into the room coming to stand next to Ally wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him. "Ally and Jeremy deserved to now the truth so Damon and I had to come here to tell them in person."

"Oh... right." Elena said sighing softly realizing Stefan wasn't going to respond to her the way she had hoped he would.

Elena knew that Stefan and Ally were obviously together, but in the back of her mind she had been holding onto hope that Stefan was still interested in her. But now she knew for certain that that wasn't the case anymore. Just seeing how he looked at her older sister with so much love and respect in his eyes was proof enough. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Anyway. I'm glad you're both here." Elena then announced brightly causing Stefan and Damon to look at her in surprise at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Why?" Stefan and Damon asked together not really sure how to react to that as Ally rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"Remember when you and Ally told me about that mind control thing you two can do?" Elena asked causing everyone but her to frown wondering where she was going with this.

"It's called compulsion, Elena. Why are you asking about that?" Ally said still frowning exchanging a wordless look of confusion with Stefan and Damon.

"Compulsion, right. That's what it's called! I was wondering if either of you two could use it on Ally and Jeremy so they..."

"Yeah keep dreaming, Elena. Stefan and I would never do that to them as that would break their trust in us. Not that we could compel Ally anyway." Damon interrupted Elena's train of thought understanding what she wanted as Elena looked at him in question. "Because witches can't be compelled and Ally is a witch. And we would never compel Jeremy unless **he** asked us to."

"Why do you always think that just because you ask you'll get your way Elena? It's starting to get **really** old now." Ally said frowning as Stefan leaned down kissing the top of her head making her smile up at him as Damon's eyes flashed in realization.

"Yeah that's kinda my fault..." Damon said giving Ally and Stefan an exaggerated smile as they looked at him in question.

"How?" Ally and Stefan said simultaneously both watching Damon fidget slightly on his feet.

"I met Elena the night your parent's died, Ally. I might have compelled her that I wanted her to get everything she was looking for."

"You what?!"

"That explains a lot."

"Damon!" Elena, Ally and Stefan all spoke at the same time after Damon's little revelation though Stefan's was more amused than annoyed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but we all know I'm not. So... but I can undo the compulsion." Damon said shrugging his shoulders carelessly looking over at Elena. "So would you mind taking your necklace off, Elena? We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"No way! You could compel me to do anything!" Elena spat clutching her hand around the locket Ally had given her.

"Hard way it is I guess." Ally said shrugging her shoulders using her powers causing the locket to fly into her hand making Elena gasp in anger, Damon took that moment to vamp speed in front of Elena looking her straight in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes open and don't speak until I tell you too." Damon compelled as Elena's mouth snapped shut. "I want you to remember the moment we met and stop doing what I originally compelled you to do. That's it, that's all I'm compelling you to do Elena. I'm not as evil as you think I am."

With that said Damon vamp sped out of Elena's bedroom as Ally sighed in sympathy using her magic to fix the broken clasp as Stefan let her go so could go hand her sister her locket back. Elena looked up at her sister as she took the locket back staying silent even though Damon said she could talk again. Not wanting to talk to her sister about this anymore she turned on her heel and walked away from her out of the bedroom with Stefan following her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked as he walked in tandem with her as Ally sighed deeply.

"Honestly? No. But I will be. I hope she truly listened and is willing to change for the better."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! I would apologize for taking so much time for this update but honestly? Shit happens, you know? I have a life and a family who I love very much and love spending time with. Especially my twin nieces Dottie and Rita who just turned two a few months ago. They certainly know how to tug on someone's heartstrings.**

 **Anyway... This chapter took a lot out of my because I'm slowly deviating away from this season's plot mainly because of Ally's influence on the characters. So don't be surprised if the next chapter takes some time to be written either!**

 **Raise of hands who thinks Elena will listen to her sibling's?**

 **Anyone got any predictions on the next chapter?**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Also I would like to introduce a new character that was introduced in this chapter!**

 **Evan Peterson played by the gorgeous Ellen Page!**

 **She'll be featured every now and then so look forward to seeing her (;**

 **Also be sure to check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose where under the /New-Life tag you'll see crackship gifs and the outfits for this chapter! Leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter you guys!**


	9. 162 Candles

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plotlines!**

* * *

Ally had woken up in the middle of the night finding Stefan was not still in bed with her. Strolling through the halls wearing Stefan's shirt with her underwear from earlier as after everything that had happened earlier all she had wanted to do was to sleep in his arms. Hearing a clatter downstairs she rushed forward down the stairs stopping in her tracks seeing Stefan hugging a familiar looking blonde.

"Oh thank God." Ally sighed in relief walking down to the bottom of the steps as the two turned to face her as the older vampire of the two looked her over as she then held her hand out smiling. "Hi, I'm Ally. Can't believe I'm meeting the famous Lexi, Stefan has been telling me about."

"Uh uh, no handshakes from this girl. I'm a hugger." Lexi announced smiling back at Ally before swooping over hugging Ally tightly making her chuckle lightly. "It's so nice to meet you, Ally. Stefan hardly stops talking about how amazing you are. Not to mention you're every bit as beautiful as he said you are."

"Well thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself. Love the outfit. I'm so glad you're here for Stefan's birthday." Ally said pulling back from the hug noticing the happy yet surprised look on Stefan's face. "Yup I know when your birthday is. I'd be a horrible girlfriend if I didn't. I'm picking the stuff up for your gift up after I get off work. Along with a few other things."

"I approve even more now. Where do you work?" Lexi asked still smiling widely as Stefan smiled even wider now watching the two of them coming up behind Ally wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"I work at Mainline Coffee. My shift is 8 A.M. to 3 P.M. what time is it now?" Ally asked covering a yawn with her hand as Lexi flushed guiltily at that.

"It is..." Lexi said pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket lighting up the screen wincing at the time. "3:30 A.M. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You wanted to surprise Stefan, I get it." Ally said softly having trouble keeping her eyes open as Stefan scooped her up into his arms bridal style as usual making her laugh softly. "I can walk you know."

"You were starting to sway on your feet, Ally." Lexi said watching the two of them interact with a broad smile on her face. "You're lucky to have Stefan as your boyfriend."

"Yeah I know. I love him for it." Ally whispered laying her head on Stefan's shoulder as she closed her eyes feeling Stefan carrying her back to his room as she slowly drifted back asleep.

* * *

"Ooh goodie, Lexi's here." Damon announced a few hours later walking into Stefan's bedroom which had the curtains drawn over the window as Ally was getting dressed for work while Lexi and Stefan were laid down on his unmade bed chatting. "Happy birthday little brother. Your package has arrived Ally."

"Oh awesome." Ally said finishing tucking in her white long sleeved button down shirt into her khaki pants taking the package from Damon. "I knew you'd be coming to visit so I asked Damon for his help procuring these items for me. Kind of ironic since you two were just talking about it."

"Uh I'm a little confused. What are you talking about, Ally?" Lexi asked looking at Ally frowning before turning to Stefan who shrugged in response because he didn't know either.

"Well you see I memorized this spell awhile ago, but I've never performed it since no one was worthy of being the first I'd do this for." Ally said tearing off the plain brown paper covering the medium sized velvet covered jewelry box. "That and Damon and Stefan already already have one."

"Oh yeah, Stefan mentioned that you were a witch once but it slipped my mind." Lexi said smiling brightly at Ally making everyone else chuckle at that. "Which I think is awesome, by the way."

"Well thanks! So..." Ally said as she then opened the jewelry box revealing the lapis lazuli amulet and ring as Stefan and Lexi stared at her in surprise making Damon smirk. "How'd you like to walk in the sun again?"

"I - I... Hell yes!" Lexi said stammering at first but smiling brilliantly turning to Stefan pointing at him firmly. "Don't ever let this one go, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Stefan said softly smiling happily getting up from the bed as Ally met him in the middle as he leaned down kissing her passionately pulling away still smiling. "God I love you."

"Love you too." Ally replied smiling brilliantly before putting her game face on. "Okay so while I do the spell, update me on what happened with Mrs. Lockwood last night."

* * *

Normally Ally was good at focusing while she was at work, but today that just didn't seem to be the case. She already knew that the Founder's Council was still looking for the Gilbert watch and it hadn't been much of a surprise that they were running low on vervain because Damon had killed Zach. She had known for awhile that Zach had been growing vervain for the Council for many years.

Ally only had another hour until she got off work and Lexi was meeting her at her house thanks to the daylight amulet she had made her earlier so they could make the tiramisu for Stefan's birthday together. Lexi couldn't have thanked her enough for the fact that she could walk in the sun again which she was happy to have done it for her. Sadly even though Vicki was dead now there were still people disappearing randomly every day so she knew the council was on high alert looking for vampires in town.

Ally had just finished taking another customer's order when the bell above the door rang as Damon walked into the shop with usual amount of confidence in his walk making her chuckle softly in amusement.

"Hey Damon. Your usual?" Ally asked smiling at the raven haired vampire writing her previous customers name on the cup setting down next to the others in the queue.

Ally had about two hours left before her shift was over and it couldn't get here fast enough. But since she finding out that she worked there both Stefan and Damon would pop by on her shift and brighten things with their presence.

"Sounds perfect. I dropped off some vervain with Sheriff Forbes as you suggested and after I told her I was visiting you she asked me to tell you she'd like interview you about Vicki once you get off work." Damon said as Ally grabbed the right size cup groaning in annoyance tapping Damon's order into the cash register.

"Ugh I forgot about that. Jeremy texted me that he had gone to see her a couple hours ago." Ally said sighing roughly filling up the cup grabbing a lid slipping it on making sure it was on completely before setting it down in front of Damon slipping back into work mode. "That'll be $3.25, sir."

"Ah one second." Damon said digging into his back pocket to tug his wallet out, opening it and handing Ally a five dollar bill smiling at her after she took it from him inputing the amount of money he'd given into the register.

"1.75 is your change." Ally told him as she automatically added his change to the tip jar which had become a regular occurrence whenever he visited during her shift tearing the receipt off the machine. "Would you like your receipt?"

"Nope. I'll see you later Ally, I have that thing I need to do." Damon replied shaking his head as Ally nodded her head in understanding what he was about to do giving her a quick salute with his fingers as he then left.

* * *

"Sheriff Forbes, a Alexandra Gilbert is here to see you." one of the deputy's said holding the phone up to their ear with one hand and her drivers license in the other making Ally sigh in annoyance because she didn't understand why she couldn't just walk right into Liz's office without having to check in, it's not like the Sheriff wasn't aware she was coming but the deputy had been adamant.

 _Lord give me strength not to throttle this deputy._ Ally thought snickering to herself in her head being careful not to do it out loud.

"You can go in." the deputy announced setting the phone back on it's cradle as Ally rolled her eyes as she didn't bother responding immediately walking past the front desk in the direction where Liz's office was.

"Hey Liz, how's it going?" Ally asked once she walked through the open office door as Liz stood from her desk.

"I'm doing fine, Ally. Have a seat if you don't mind." Liz replied smiling kindly at Ally motioning with her hand towards the chair placed in front of the desk.

"Oh sure." Ally said sitting down in the chair setting her purse on the floor folding her hands in her lap. "Sorry it took so long for me to get over here. I know my family was here earlier this morning."

"It's alright, Ally. Jeremy and Stefan both told me you were working today. I'm glad you stopped by anyway. You're the only one in your family now that knows about the council and our town's past with vampires so I don't have to be cautious with my questions." Liz told the young woman whom she had watched blossom into the person who sat before her, she knew Grayson and Miranda trusted their oldest daughter absolutely so she naturally did also. "As of right now until we figure out who turned Vicki we're declaring her missing for the time being. For all we know other people in town have been turned also."

"Right, of course. All these attacks have been rather odd if I'm being honest, so you're right to be cautious. Ask away." Ally replied smiling slightly shifting on the chair into a much more comfortable position.

"Were you aware Vicki had been turned?" Liz asked quickly watching Ally's responses closely.

"Not exactly. She was acting like she'd been on a drug binge so it was hard to tell."

"So she had no visible signs of being a vampire?"

"Not from what I could tell. She obviously was well taught by whoever turned her how to control her thirst around people."

"Did she have any signs of aggression or violence?"

"No. But Vicki was never the type to do that."

"No you're right, she wasn't. If you find out any more information on the attacks let me know. We're still looking for your family's watch."

"We haven't found it yet, but we'll keep looking. You will be the first person I contact if I find anything out. Is that all? I have to meet up with Stefan's friend Lexi. Today is his birthday so I invited her for a short visit. We're making tiramisu for him over at my place." Ally told Liz biting down on her bottom lip smiling trying not to show she was lying, because she wanted Lexi and the Salvatore's safe no matter what.

"That's just like you, Ally. I'm sure Stefan will love it. Yes that's all for now. I appreciate your help." Liz replied shaking her head smiling at that standing up from her chair as Ally did the same.

"I'm always happy to help keep this town safe. Lord knows it hasn't had the best track record in that respect. I'll see you later, Liz."

* * *

"Okay now that we've made both the coffee syrup and mascarpone cream and have been put in the refrigerator to cool completely until it's time to assemble the tiramisu we can now focus on making the ladyfingers." Ally said looking over at Lexi who had been enjoying her time back in the sun until they met up to buy all the ingredients.

Lexi had offered to split the bill which Ally had graciously accepted because she saw how much it meant to the older vampire to want to make Stefan's birthday incredible which she understood completely. The two then worked together to make the batter for the ladyfinger sponge. They had just started assembling the first layer of baked and soaked ladyfingers when a knock on the front door startled both of them.

"Not it!" Jenna shouted sitting on the couch in the living room as Ally looked at her pointedly raising her hands showing her that she was a little busy as her aunt rolled her eyes at that.

"Fine I'll get it." Jeremy said getting up from the kitchen table where he had been doing his homework once he reached the front door he opened it revealing Bonnie who looked nervous to say the least, he moved to the side so Bonnie could walk in.

"Hey Bon!" Ally said smiling at her fellow witch (not that Bonnie knew that) as Bonnie smiled back walking into the kitchen hearing Jeremy close the front door. "Bonnie, this is Lexi, Stefan's best friend. She's visiting for Stefan's birthday. Lexi this is my girl best friend Bonnie Bennett."

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'd shake your hand but..." Lexi said holding up her hands like Ally did a minute ago show smiling apologetically at Bonnie.

"It's okay, I understand. It's nice to meet you too. What you are two making?" Bonnie replied looking at everything on the countertop.

"Tiramisu. It's one of Stefan's favorite desserts so I thought I'd make it for him for his birthday. You wanna help us finish?" Ally said smiling brightly thinking of how Stefan would react when saw what she and Lexi had made for him, she knew he'd love it.

Well she hoped he did.

"Show me what to do and I'm your girl." Bonnie replied smiling at Ally in support proving what an amazing friend she was.

* * *

With the tiramisu fully assembled Lexi left to go hang out with Stefan leaving Ally and Bonnie with a promise to see them later.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked after Ally closed the front door locking it turning to look at her frowning.

"I think she's in her room." Ally told Bonnie turning her head to look at Jeremy who nodded his head that she was right.

"She was sulking in there last I saw." Jeremy said looking up from his books rolling his eyes at that.

"Oh how classic." Ally said rolling her eyes too at how dramatic Elena could be as Bonnie chuckled softly watching the two siblings interact, she'd always wanted the kind of bond they had. "Any idea why?"

"Probably something to do with Stefan. We ran into him earlier at the station. Their conversation looked pretty heated." Jeremy explained flipping a page in his text book shrugging his shoulders as Ally shared a look with Bonnie of pure exasperation.

"I swear I'm getting tired of her trying to get Stefan's attention. It's either that her trying to make me look bad in front of him." Ally said groaning softly running her hands through her hair exasperatedly before turning to look back at Bonnie. "It's been happening a lot more lately. I don't get why she's acting like this."

"I know, it's strange. She's not usually like that." Bonnie said frowning thoughtfully biting her bottom lip.

"No she's not. This is definitely a new thing with her." Ally said quickly after Bonnie stopped speaking her eyes drifting over to Jeremy signing knowing how hard he must be hurting from losing Vicki but putting on a brave face because of it.

"Everything okay?" Bonnie asked lowering her voice noticing the look on Ally's face who mouthed Vicki as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey..." Ally said once she reached Jeremy's side pressing a kiss to the top of his head wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "You okay?"

"No, but I'm not going to let it wreck my life. I'm allowed to be sad, but it doesn't mean I can't live my life normally. Which includes going to school and doing my best. No more excuses." Jeremy said though his voice shook a little betraying the calm he was trying to convey.

"Life is never easy, that much is true. They'd be proud of you, Jer." Bonnie said coming to stand on the other side of Jeremy who turned his looking up at her.

"I hope you're right." Jeremy said sighing before his head swung back and forth between them firmly. "You guys don't have to stick around. I know you need to talk to Elena."

"You sure?" Ally asked exchanging a look with Bonnie saying without words she didn't want to leave her brother but right now they needed to talk to her sister.

"Absolutely." Jeremy told them nodding his along with what he had said as Ally sighed at that.

"Okay." Ally said kissing the top of his head again before turning to Bonnie. "All ready!"

"Great!" Bonnie said smiling as she grabbed Ally's right hand in both of hers tugging her up the stairs.

Once they reached the door to Elena's room Bonnie knocked on the door swiftly opening it walking in still pulling Ally with her as she scoffed after spotting her sister laying in bed.

"You up?" Bonnie asked letting go of Ally's hand finally who rolled her eyes at how Elena was acting.

"No." Elena said turning over in bed tugging her covers over her head as Bonnie walked over trying to pull the covers off her sister's head. "No, no!"

"Elena stop sulking! This is getting ridiculous." Ally said walking to stand next to Bonnie beside the bed.

"Ally's right, Lena. Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie said nodding her head with what Ally said crossing her arms over her chest looking down at Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena said ignoring what they had previously said not sounding the least bit sorry but tried her best to look it but failed slightly.

"Well I just spent time helping Ally make tiramisu for Stefan's birthday, so I was able to catch up with everything that was going on with her. So my question is are you gonna stay in there forever sulking?" Bonnie told Elena who frowned at what was said as Ally sighed softly in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine..." Elena said groaning slightly sliding out bed as Bonnie and Ally both backed up a few steps to give her some room. "Happy?"

"Yup. You and Ally are my best friends, Elena, and I love you both. I know I've been kind of MIA when both of you needed me the most. I suck." Bonnie said taking one of Elena's hands in hers doing the same with one of Ally's squeezing them. "So you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking... of talking I..." Elena stammered still frowning having a little trouble putting her thoughts into words how she was feeling.

"We can't help if you don't say it, Lena. I want to understand you, I do. But you make it so hard." Ally said sighing deeply trying to keep herself calm because she was tired of fighting with her sister.

"Ally's right, Elena. We can't help you if you don't talk about it." Bonnie said nodding her head in harmony with what Ally had said her green eyes darting between the two sisters closely, noticing how petulant Elena looked and the tiredness in Ally's over the whole situation.

"I'm just having a hard time getting used to your relationship with Stefan, Ally. But it just happened so fast. From the moment I met Stefan there was this instant connection and it seemed to be going good between us. Then it came to a halt when he told me he only wanted to be friends. And I know the only reason he did it is because of you, Ally." Elena told them as Ally's jaw dropped in shock at what her sister honestly thought it was her fault that Stefan wasn't interested in her anymore.

"Elena! How is that Ally's fault? Because let me tell you it's not. She was nothing but supportive when Stefan seemed to be interested in you which meant she had to push away her feelings for him because that's how much she cares about you. There's no doubt about that. I saw from the very beginning that Stefan felt something for Ally but he wasn't honest with himself what it was. If I'm being honest I don't think Stefan really liked you in that way. You can see how much he loves Ally in the way his eyes light up whenever she's around him, and he was never like that with you." Bonnie explained her eyes widened in surprise and disappointment at how selfish Elena had just come off as as Ally sighing sadly as she then bit down on her bottom lip.

"You're my sister Elena, and I love you, I do. But you have stop this ridiculous idea that I made Stefan not like you, because I didn't. He made that choice on his own. All I ever did was be his friend though I admit I did want to be more than that. Do you know what I advice I gave him after he told me about when you kissed? I told him to follow his heart." Ally told Elena firmly who looked away briefly upset at being proven wrong before composing herself as Bonnie glanced between them keeping silent as this needed to be said, Elena needed to understand, taking a deep breath she continued. "He makes me happy and maybe someday you'll see that, but I can tell that it will take time for that to happen. I can't make you not have feelings for him, and I'm not going to. But this idea in your head that you're the victim and I'm the villain is ridiculous and I wish you'd stop doing it. Every time you try to make me look bad to Stefan it obviously doesn't work because we're still together. But when you act like only your feelings matter and mine don't it hurts. I love Stefan with all my heart, Elena. And he loves me too, I see it in his eyes and I feel it when he touches me. I'm sorry that you're unhappy about the fact that we're together, but nothing is going to change that."

"What if he breaks up with you?" Elena asked still looking petulant and stubborn as ever despite Ally's well thought out words of wisdom as Bonnie groaned softly in anger and disappointment.

"That's a pretty big if, Elena. **If** Stefan does choose to end things with me then I will let him go. But even if he does that doesn't mean you have a chance." Ally replied shaking her head in disbelief that Elena was still not getting the picture.

"Ugh fine. I'm tired of fighting about this. Can we talk about something that's not this? Let's do something to get our minds off of it." Elena said groaning quickly in annoyance before clearing her throat noticing the hard looks on Ally and Bonnie's faces.

"Fine, but just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said rolling her eyes reaching over grabbing one of Elena's pillows on her bed ripping it open dumping the feathers on the bed.

"Hey!" Elena cried out in indignation at the mess making Ally laugh in glee at that realizing what Bonnie was doing rushing over to the bedroom door shutting it quickly before turning back around.

"Be patient." Bonnie said in quick succession with what Elena said as Ally rushed back over standing next to Elena so they both had the same view of Bonnie.

"I need you both to swear you won't tell anyone." Bonnie told them looking at both sisters pleadingly, Elena looked confused while Ally did her best not to smirk keeping her face neutral.

"I swear."

"Do I have to?" Ally and Elena said in unison one with her voice firm and the other pouting.

"You have to swear Elena, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said firmly looking at Elena who's petulant face straightened out sighing.

"Okay, I swear." Elena said giving in trying not to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked looking around the room swiftly before turning back to the two sisters.

"Right." Elena said frowning in confusion as to where Bonnie was going with this.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie continued just double checking to make sure everything was in place to do this.

"Doesn't seem to be. What's going on, Bonnie?" Ally asked steeling her face to look like she didn't know what was going on watching as Bonnie climbed up on the bed.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it." Bonnie replied smiling widely as the two sisters stood in front of the bed watching her hold her hands over the feathers. "You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked as Ally immediately shushed her waving for Bonnie to go ahead.

Seeing that she had both of their attention Bonnie held her hand over the pile of feathers as she then levitates a single feather in front of Ally and Elena. Letting that feather drop still using her hand she then levitates a few more before gently letting those drift down. Laying the hand she had been using on her knee as what looked like the entire pillowful of feathers levitate filling the air around them. Elena watches on with shock and amazement as Ally chuckles softly grinning happily.

"It's true you guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie explained smiling shyly as Elena's eyes followed the floating feathers while Ally smiled proudly at her friend.

"I believe you." Elena said still looking around at the feathers smiling in amazement.

"We both do, Bon. This is so cool." Ally said still grinning as Bonnie smiled widely back, happy that they believe in her.

"It's weird huh? After all this time joking about being psychic. I really am a witch." Bonnie said once all the feathers were all laying on the bed her fingers playing with them looking at both of them in question. "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"No of course not. Bonnie I just... don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell Ally and I?" Elena said as Ally had to hand it to her sister, it was a valid question.

"You guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two." Bonnie replied as Ally exchanged a look with her sister as she knew that the both of them felt guilty about that, because they had also been keeping secrets from Bonnie.

* * *

"Hey Care. Come on in." Ally said smiling at her blonde friend as she opened the front door wider to let Caroline in closing the door behind her once she was inside.

Ally had left Bonnie and Elena alone so they could talk just between the two of them. The minute she was downstairs she had called Caroline asking her to come over to help her pick out a suitable outfit and makeup for tonight. Well that's what she had told her friend, not that it was a lie though. She also needed to get Caroline to put together the party at The Grille and it was better if she asked than Damon since Caroline was wearing her locket with vervain in it all the time.

"So tell me what you had in mind." Caroline said once they were inside her room with her bedroom door shut so they had absolute privacy.

"Probably something cute, yet still keep me warm without needing to wear a jacket since we'll be inside. Hair needs to go with the outfit." Ally explained frowning thoughtfully as she really thought about it. "Natural makeup but with an edge."

"Got it. Time to get to work." Caroline said rubbing her hands together excitedly as Ally laughed waving her hand for her blonde friend to go ahead.

* * *

Ally hummed softly as she swayed back and forth in front of her vanity mirror as she was now wearing the outfit Caroline had picked out. Her work clothes had been switched for a high neck dark gray knitted sweater over a white strapless dresses she had bought for a future event just in case as her mother had taught her to once she had gotten old enough. Her hair was in a loose side braid with a few strands framing her face. She smiled at her reflection catching Caroline's in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Ally told Caroline who giggled happily that what she had picked out was good enough as she picked up the locket Stefan had given her off her vanity quickly clasping it around her neck so it rested on top of her sweater.

"Oh I'm so glad! Now come sit down so I can get started on your makeup." Caroline said smiling widely patting her vanity chair as Ally walked over sitting down because she knew by now not to cross Caroline.

"I'm so glad you're here, Care. I really appreciate it." Ally said watching as Caroline collected everything she needed to use on the vanity in front of her.

"Well I'm glad you did. We haven't hung out just the two of us in awhile so I'm glad to have this chance." Caroline said still smiling picking up one of the several makeup blending sponges Ally used holding it up. "Remind me which one do you generally use for your primer?"

"The yellow one. Yeah we have both been really busy, but I promise we'll hang out more when I have the chance." Ally said watching as Caroline picked up the correct sponge squirting a small amount of her moisturizing primer on it. "And I also need to ask for a favor from you if that's okay."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Caroline asked starting to dab the primer on Ally's face who closed her eyes so Caroline could put it on easier.

"Well I'm sure you're aware that today is Stefan's birthday and I want to throw a small party for him at The Grille. But I can't do that if I'm the one bringing him there. And you're the best person I know at putting together a party at such short notice. I'd really appreciate it if you did this for me for Stefan." Ally explained keeping her eyes closed so Caroline could keep working on her makeup until she needed to open them again.

"Are you kidding? I'd be more than happy to do this for you." Caroline said as Ally heard the pleased tone in her friends voice at being asked to do this and how thankful she was at being the one chosen for this.

"Awesome. I'm so grateful for your help. I know you'll do an amazing job." Ally said her eyes still closed her hands laying on her lap itching to move but kept them still. "But can we keep the fact that it's for Stefan on the down low? It's just so he'll actually come. His birthday is a weird time for him since he only has Damon to celebrate it with."

"Oh of course! I completely understand." Caroline said immediately without a moment of hesitation.

Despite her shallowness Caroline really was an amazing friend and could always be counted on helping her friends no matter what. It was of the things Ally admired about her friend, because having someone's loyalty was something to be treasured and never taken for granted.

* * *

"There's the birthday boy!" Ally announced walking through front door of the Boarding House thanks to Damon opening it for her having left the pan with the tiramisu out in the car spotting Stefan and Lexi in the living room.

Ally had dropped Caroline off at The Grille before so she could get started on preparing for the party once Caroline had declared her to be all ready.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Stefan said walking over leaning down to press a soft kiss against Ally's lips pulling back smiling down at wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. "Of course you always look beautiful."

"Well thank you. Caroline helped me get ready." Ally said smiling happily spotting Lexi watching them sipping on a bloodbag with a suitcase full of them on the table in front of her. "Hey Lexi."

"Hey Ally. Stefan's right, you look incredible." Lexi said smiling at Ally in response as Stefan's chest puffed out proudly at his best friend and girlfriend getting along.

"Little snack?" Ally asked in a joking tone smirking motioning with her hand at the bloodbags as Stefan and Lexi chuckled at that.

"What can I say? I was feeling a bit peckish. I'm just jealous of your restraint, Stefan. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" Lexi said smiling mischievously winking at Ally going along with their plan from earlier as Damon ambled into the room.

"Funny you should ask. I believe Ally has this evening all planned out." Damon announced as Stefan looked down at Ally quizzicaly.

"With Caroline's help I have planned a party that is secretly being held in your honor tonight at The Grille. And don't you dare say you don't want a party because it's still happening regardless." Ally explained looking at her boyfriend pointedly as Stefan sighed heavily at that closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh come on Stefan. Please say you'll go."

"Yeah you'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, and all of your friends. Besides it gives us a chance to enact our little plan. We need to blend so we can keep the stupid town council's eyes away from us. And that includes the Sheriff." Damon told them as Stefan's eyes opened as Ally saw the resignation on his face.

"Yeah Ally told me about the plan. How much left is there to do?" Lexi asked getting up from her chair to stand near them creating a circle.

"Well I broke into a prison envoy on the way to drop off the new convicts. Compelled the driver and the rest of the prisoners that they wouldn't remember that the one I picked was even there. Then I fed our 'escaped' murder convict my blood and snapped his neck starting his transition. Got him in one of our guest rooms just waiting for him to wake up." Damon said mapping out the steps he'd taken so far today using air quotes when he was saying escaped. "I'll help him complete his transition and let him loose on a few townies and be there to heroically put him down. The Council doesn't really know the difference between a baby vamp and a much older one with more experience. I'll be heralded as a hero and be one step closer to gaining the trust of the Council so I'll be able to keep an eye on them."

"It's our best bet right now. I'm technically not allowed on the Council until I'm eighteen since I'm, well as far as they know the only person in my family that knows about vampires. Since we need someone on the inside Damon is our best bet right now." Ally said nodding her head in agreement with Damon's plan as Stefan and Lexi grudgingly nodded their heads also.

"Yup you heard it right -" Damon said as Ally scoffed in amusement rolling her eyes.

"Damon don't start." Stefan said cutting Damon off shaking his head smiling as Damon pouted for a brief second at being interrupted before smiling again.

"Alright fine. I'll see you guys at the party." Damon said taking a few steps backwards before turning around as he twisted his head around looking at Lexi's stock of blood. "And I prefer mine at 98.6."

"Well considering that I'm already ready I think it's y'all's turn now. Hop to it you two." Ally said looking up at Stefan before looking over at Lexi, one of her hands reaching down giving Stefan's ass a quick pat sending him off causing him to chuckle smiling.

* * *

"I'm almost ready." Lexi announced walking into Stefan's room clad only only in a towel as Ally was leaning back against Stefan's chest propped on his lap as he sat at his desk chair.

"I can't believe you're throwing me a party." Stefan said kissing Ally on the side of her head softly making her laugh softly nuzzling her cheek against his.

"What can I say? Like Lexi I want you to enjoy your birthday." Ally said as Lexi smiled at her through the mirror she was looking at running a towel through her hair.

"Exactly. And Damon isn't trying to sabotage anything because we're all on the same page here. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Lexi said turning from the mirror smiling at her best friend and Ally. "But from what Ally told me you're getting better at it."

"And it's my birthday, yeah?" Stefan said smiling at both of them resigning himself that he knew he was going to the party no matter what.

"It's my day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to the birthday party your amazing girlfriend put together. So quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi said pointing at her friend as Ally burst into laughter hearing what Stefan had done sliding off his lap so he could stand up.

"Fine." Stefan said waving his hands walking out of the room as Ally winked at Lexi telling her nice job.

"Oh a car just pulled up." Lexi said tilting her head to the side listening in on it. "I wonder who it is."

"I have an inkling, but I'm not quite sure. Damon's downstairs, right?" Ally said sauntering out of the room with Lexi following her making sure the towel stayed in place as her mind ran through who it could potentially be but something told her it had to be her sister as both of them hurried down the stairs.

"Yeah he is. I can hear him humming from the guest room." Lexi said as said person knocked on the front door once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's open! Come on in."

"Elena, I should have known." Ally said after her sister walked in noticing the gobsmacked look on Lexi's face knowing she thought Elena was Katherine.

"How... How... Who?" Lexi stammered looking at Ally for help.

"Lexi this is my twin sister, Elena. Elena this is Stefan's best friend, Lexi. She's visiting for Stefan's birthday." Ally quickly told Lexi who looked at her in shock before turning to Elena smiling at her tentatively.

"Really nice to meet you, Elena but I should probably get dressed, so I'm going to go do that." Lexi said her smile more awkward now as she then left the two sisters alone.

"What brings you over, Lena?" Ally asked as Elena looked at her sighing.

"I came to see Stefan." Elena told her sister who raised her eyebrows in at that in surprise. "Where is he?"

"He's taking a shower. We're headed over to The Grille to the party I set up for him. And considering you didn't call to let us know you were coming? It's a little strange." Ally said as she saw how closed off her sister looked with how unhappy she was as she immediately saw how similar it was to Katherine's.

"I didn't realize I had to since you don't." Elena said as Ally saw Damon heading their way.

"That's because Ally practically lives here since she's dating Stefan. And Stefan and I both are always call her inviting her over all the time when we need or want her here. It is the polite thing to do, after all." Damon said as Elena scoffed softly rolling her eyes as Ally smiled triumphantly at the look on her sister's face as he looked over at her. "She's always welcome here. I only said that about you to piss Stefan off when I thought he was interested in you, but obviously that didn't work out."

"Well I'm sorry that me showing up was such an inconvenience." Elena said flippantly looking over her shoulder muttering to herself but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "I just wanted to see Stefan."

"Well Stefan is a little busy right now but you're more than welcome to see him at the party with Ally and Lexi." Damon reminded Elena motioning with his hand at Ally that he had this covered and that she could go.

* * *

"Explain to me how it's possible that your sister Elena looks identical to Katherine." Lexi demanded once Ally had gotten back to Stefan's room. "I mean they could be twins."

"Because they're both Petrova dopplegängers which is an incredibly long and complicated story, trust me." Ally said coming further into the room seeing that Lexi was getting dressed not caring because she wasn't one to shy away at nudity since hello she was also a girl, nothing she hadn't seen before. "I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Ally." Lexi said immediately without a second of hesitation softly slipping her shirt over her head as Ally took one of Lexi's hands in both of hers.

"The fact that I'm doing this shows that I trust you and I don't let people into my mind easily, but this is the fastest way to do this. So I need to you to open up your mind to me so I can show you this." Ally said as Lexi nodded her head saying she understood before both of them closed their eyes.

Ally focused on letting her memories pass on through as she showed Lexi the story of each of her lives. She wasn't sure about how much time had passed but when her eyes opened she saw Stefan in the corner buttoning up a dark brown and black plaid shirt. Knowing he had heard them earlier he obviously had continued getting ready while the two of them were busy.

"Oh my God..." Lexi whispered softly as she finally opened her eyes her eyes welling up with tears in sympathy with what she had seen as she looked at Ally with shock. "It was you, wasn't it? The little girl in the painting Kol showed me."

"Wait Kol? As in your Kol?" Stefan said for the first time since coming into the room looking at Ally as he said that coming to stand in front of them.

"That's right. Nik painted it for him as a birthday present back in the early 1400's while Kol was in Africa. I didn't know you had met him, Lexi." Ally told both of them before looking over at Lexi who still looked very surprised and shocked.

"I was in Spain a dozen years or so after I had just been turned since I couldn't go back home and I ran into him at night feeding since I still didn't have a daylight ring. He had been there visiting his brother's and invited me back to his house when I saw it. He disappeared soon after so I took off." Lexi explained shrugging her shoulders carelessly as Ally laughed softly because that was so Kol to a T.

"He was daggered I believe, I had been following Katherine around during that time which mostly consisted of running from Klaus. Kind of boring honestly but it was fun to see what lengths she'd go to stay safe." Ally said as her right hand came up to wrap around the locket Stefan had given her which she never took off despite not really needing the vervain in it anymore.

"It's too bad you didn't get the chance to be reunited with Kol and the rest of his family in your past lives while you were still alive." Lexi said as Stefan smiled wistfully at that idea as Ally sighed smiling.

"It would have been wonderful, no doubt. But maybe I'll get lucky in this life and that it will happen." Ally replied smiling twisting her shoulders back and forth smiling happily at the thought of seeing the Mikaelson's again letting go of her locket.

"Thank God you ended up with this one and not Elena. I would have said you had some serious emotional damage for that." Lexi said turning her attention to Stefan who rolled his eyes in response as Ally snickered at that before quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Good thing I didn't then. I can't imagine not being with anyone but Ally. Ally's spontaneous, loyal, compassionate and thoughtful. Elena can be pretty self-centered and obviously doesn't care that when she tries to unsuccessfully break us up over and over which just makes me dislike her more and more." Stefan said as Ally blushed happily at the praise as Lexi smiled seeing how happy her best friend is at this time in his life.

"Oh my god! You're so in love with her." Lexi said still smiling looking over at Ally who smiled brightly back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan said taking one of Ally's hands in his raising it pressing a kiss to her knuckles as she smiled brilliantly at his words feeling her heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Hey! Happy birthday, Stefan!" Caroline said smiling immediately once Stefan walked through the door of The Grille holding the door open for Ally and Lexi who trailed in after him.

"Thanks Caroline, I appreciate it. Thanks for helping Ally by putting this together for her." Stefan said smiling back at the bubbly blonde gratefully as said blonde flushed at the praise.

"I knew I could count on you, Care. This is amazing considering how short notice it was. Ten thousand points on not making it scream 'Ooh it's a birthday party!' which is exactly what I asked for." Ally said smiling as she looked around The Grille noticing all of the little details Caroline had done with decorating the place while keeping it low-key which was hard to do sometimes. "I really appreciate it, thanks. Absolutely perfect."

"Yay I'm so glad!" Caroline said smiling at the three of them happily before focusing on Lexi. "And who's this?"

"I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend. Ally invited me to visit so I could be here for Stefan's birthday." Lexi spoke up before Ally or Stefan could introduce her deciding to do it herself smiling at the other blonde kindly sticking out her hand out for the other to shake. "And you're Caroline, obviously. Ally had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Caroline said shaking Lexi's hand swiftly as they dropped their hands to their sides still smiling at each other while Stefan and Ally watched the scene proudly. "A friend of Stefan and Ally is a friend of mine."

"Awesome. This looks like one hell of a party." Lexi said giving the room a quick scan nodding her head in approval.

"Thanks! I very much appreciate it! Now I'd love to stay and keep talking but I need to do another turn around the room and check on things. But you guy's have fun, okay?" Caroline said looking over at Ally and Stefan who nodded their heads in understanding as she then turned and left.

"Well she's..." Lexi told them floundering for a second trying to come up with the right words. "Something."

* * *

"Matt, oh my gosh! I was going to call you after I saw the Sheriff but with all the chaos of today I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. How are you doing?" Ally said hugging her friend quickly pulling back to look him in the eye after spotting him from across the room while Stefan and Lexi listened in from the dance floor.

"I'm doing well considering. It's not like it's the first time she's run off. Though running her running away from rehab is a new one. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; seems I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying to help Vicki and everything." Matt explained as he sighed heavily the weight of Vicki's disappearance showing on his face before it disappeared just as quickly. "Look don't worry about me, just go have fun." With that said Matt walked off heading towards the bar clearly upset.

"Oh Matt..." Ally whispered watching the older boy leave biting down on her bottom lip sadly as Stefan seeing how upset she immediately came over to her gathering her in his arms.

"You okay?" Stefan asked whispering as Ally shook her head no taking in a shuddering breath.

"No. Right now he's mad that Vicki's disappeared, but he's going to devastated when he finds out about her." Ally said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks sniffling as Lexi walked over holding a napkin out as she took it from her dabbing at her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ally." Lexi said smiling at the brunette kindly who quickly blew her nose wiping herself off balling the napkin up in her hand looking around for a trashcan to discard it in.

"Give it to me, I'll give it to the bartender and get us drinks. What would you like?" Lexi said as Ally handed the balled up napkin to her smiling at her gratefully.

"Just a sweet tea, please." Ally replied not feeling like having any alcohol at the moment as the three of them spotted Damon walking through the front door nodding at them signaling that everything was set in motion which made her breathe a little easier. "Oh thank God."

"Damon's actually getting things done for once. Color me surprised." Lexi said looking visibly impressed smiling slightly as Ally knew Damon was rolling his eyes at that as she quickly added. "I'll go get the drinks."

"We'll go grab a pool table." Stefan said looking down at Ally who molded her head in agreement at that.

* * *

Ally sipped on her sweet tea as she watched Lexi and Stefan play together. Pulling back on his pool cue hits the cue ball watching as the ball he was aiming at go sailing into the pocket.

"Whoo!" Stefan crowed as Lexi congratulated him as they high-fived smiling at each other as Ally grinned watching them.

"It's good to see him smile." Damon said coming up from behind Ally startling her slightly as she his shoulder lightly in thanks to that making him laugh softly.

"Yeah, it is. So where's our noob?" Ally said softly looking over at Damon in question.

"In the trunk of my car with a broken neck. I'll make sure he'll come out just at the right time and finish up our little plan." Damon explained as Ally knew Stefan and Lexi were listening in as the both of them molded their heads in unison with the plan. "And your sister has just arrived."

"Oh?" Ally said her head swiveled around spotting Elena making her way through the crowd towards them. "Oh boy... Elena, hey!"

"Stefan, there you are. I came by earlier but I wasn't allowed to see you. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Elena said looking pointedly at Ally about not being allowed to see Stefan like it was her fault when it wasn't.

"I appreciate it, thanks. Ally and Lexi have both made it one of my best one's." Stefan replied politely to Elena before turning to look at Ally and Lexi smiling at them brightly reaching over grabbing one of Ally's hands tugging her into his arms.

"Which is exactly what I planned." Ally said smiling up at Stefan leaning against him laying her head on his chest as Elena groaned softly in annoyance watching the two, not liking how happy they seemed together.

"Well Stefan and I have a game to get back to, and Ally is playing the winner." Lexi spoke drawing their attention trying to diffuse the awkward tension going on between the two sisters.

"I am going to get a drink so I'll be right back." Damon announced as Ally nodded her head that she understood.

"Mind if I join you?" Elena asked hopefully not wanting to leave Stefan's side as of yet.

"Sure. I'm just watching them right now." Ally said not wanting to be rude even though she felt uncomfortable having Elena there. "It's Lexi's turn."

* * *

Lexi ended up winning the first game to Ally's surprise, but quickly realized as they played against each other that she really knew what she was doing.

"Will you go order me a bacon and cheeseburger with fries, please? I'm starving." Ally said looking at Stefan who was watching them play trying to stay cool with Elena's pestering questions and awkward flirting.

"Of course! I'll be right back." Stefan immediately replied smiling down at her pressing a kiss to her forehead as he then walked away from the table.

"You play well Ally." Damon asked taking a sip of his bourbon frowning softly focusing on both what was being said and listening for the newbie vampire he had turned earlier today, his head turning when he heard the guy shouting for help in the trunk of his car. "He's awake, part two coming up."

"Good luck." Ally told Damon smiling at him as he turned and left.

"Part two of what, Ally?" Elena asked her face turning hard in accusation and when Ally didn't immediately answer she pressed on, her voice turning harsh. "Part two of what?! What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Elena. Last time you tried to 'help' someone died. So you can't blame us for not letting you in on the plan." Stefan said as Elena turned to look at him as he joined Ally on her side of the table. "But I can assure you it's to keep us safe."

"I can be trusted!" Elena gasped angrily waving her hands carelessly looking so surprised at what Stefan had said about her.

"So far you haven't proven that we can, Elena. And until we know we can you're out of luck." Ally explained as Elena scoffed under her breath at that looking at her sharply, seeing the harshness in it rushed to continue. "Don't even try, Elena. We have every right not to trust you."

"But..." Elena started to say as she caught the look on all three of their faces that they weren't budging on this as Ally caught Caroline's eye and knew her friend could see how tense they were with her sister.

"Elena! There you are!" Caroline called out wanting to help Ally out as she knew how her friend had been acting recently.

"Looks like Caroline needs you." Stefan said wrapping an arm around Ally's waist in comfort to help her keep her cool. "You should go talk to her."

Elena began to open her mouth but quickly shut it seeing how the three of them weren't backing down turned on her heel scoffing scuffling forward not caring about being careful because of how angry she was for not getting her way.

* * *

A little while later Ally had already polished off her burger watching Stefan play by himself while Lexi was at the bar ordering a round of shots. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bonnie and Elena sitting at a table near the bar talking noticing Caroline was no longer there.

"Stefan, where did Caroline go?" Ally asked looking at Stefan in question as he looked up from focusing on the cue ball.

Before Stefan could answer he motioned his head at the door to the Grille as Ally turned her head to spot Sheriff Forbes in all her glory walk in leading a trembling scared teenage girl beside her.

"I didn't get a chance to see what our newbie looks like earlier. Well looks like I'm about to find out." Ally said turning her head back around to look at Stefan walking over to stand by him so she had a better view over what was about to happen.

Ally saw Lexi swing her head over in their direction raising her hands showing the shots she got for the three of them as the Sheriff made her way through the packed crowd of partygoers.

"Makes sense. After Caroline called Elena away your sister got mad at her because she wanted to keep talking to me. Caroline told her that Elena was obviously trying to get in the way with us, so Elena said and I quote 'At least I'm not shallow like you.' Which isn't true at all because she is quite shallow and selfish." Stefan explained as Ally sighed mostly in anger but also in disappointment as she saw the Sheriff inject their newbie with the vervain Damon had given her earlier. "Let's hope Damon gets this done."

"Well I trust Damon more than I trust Elena right now, which says a lot." Ally said softly knowing Stefan would hear her watching the Sheriff cart the 'escaped' convict out of the bar turning to look at her boyfriend as Lexi walked over holding the three shots in her hand.

"One for each of us! We're going to need it!" Lexi said handing a shot to Stefan and Ally immediately tossing hers back as Stefan did the same.

"Eh why not?" Ally said shrugging pouring the shot into her glass of sweet tea setting the shot glass down on the table next to the pool table, picking up her glass of tea she took a long sip grimacing as the tequila burned down her throat because she hadn't built up that much of a tolerance to it as of yet.

"And she drinks!" Lexi said smiling teasing Ally as she'd only been drinking sweet tea all night.

"Well I wouldn't want to get caught drinking underage, now would I? If this party was a typical high school party with no adult supervision I would have a drink or two." Ally explained sarcastically as Lexi tilted her head to the side in consideration before nodding her head in agreement.

"Good point." Lexi admitted smiling at the brunette proudly who rolled her eyes at that.

"What happened to Caroline after that?" Ally asked looking at Stefan feeling bad for switching the subject back to the previous one, but she needed to know what happened to Caroline.

"Well the bartender didn't card her so she got drunk basically but Matt helped her out so she's okay." Stefan replied as Ally sighed in relief hearing that because she knew Matt would do the right thing for Caroline.

"Thank goodness. Wish we could watch Damon kill our noob but it's probably better if we didn't." Ally said looking slightly for a moment before brightening because knowing Damon he would definitely brag about it.

* * *

Later after the dust settled the four of them were sitting in the living room eating the tiramisu Ally had made which Stefan had absolutely loved that she had made it for them.

"Not a bad birthday, huh baby brother?" Damon asked leaning forward in his chair licking leftover tiramisu off his fork.

"This one has been surprisingly incredible. One of the best one's I've ever had." Stefan told them placing his empty plate with his fork on top of the table in front of them beside Lexi's suitcase of blood bags which had been zipped closed and placed on the floor looking over at Ally. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome, it makes me so happy to hear you say that. All I wanted was for you to enjoy your birthday." Ally said smiling brilliantly as Stefan's smile mirrored hers.

"Job well done, Ally." Lexi said raising her half eaten cake to Ally acknowledging her. "I leave Stefan in very capable hands. To Ally." Stefan and Damon looked at each other shrugging their shoulders as they joined in.

"To Ally."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not going to explain why it took me so long to post this chapter! Let's put it this way: life happens, shit happens. The end.**

 **Anyway... How sweet was Ally throughout this whole chapter?**

 **Oh and surprise Lexi lived! I hated that the writer's killed her off because Stefan definitely needs her in his life quite honestly! It's impossible not to love Lexi!**

 **And as always Elena tried to nose her way into things that have nothing to do with her.**

 **Whose heart went out to Matt? I know mine did!**

 **Elena being a shitty friend to Caroline?**

 **What was your favorite part? Leave me a comment below letting me know! I cannot believe I literally just posted this 10K monstrosity! Talk about goals!**

 **Don't forget to check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose where I have the polyvore sets and the crackship gifs too!**

 **\- Kay**


	10. History Repeating

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I do however own Ally Gilbert and all of her plotlines!**

* * *

Ally woke early that morning as she usually did for school but she woke up in her bedroom at home instead of at the Boarding House due to her alarm on her bedside table. She had decided to come back here at the last minute to come there because having three vampires in the same house meant that they could hear everything going on. And Stefan was more than happy to go along with that since he desperately wanted the time alone and privacy the Gilbert house provided. After saying goodbye to Damon, she pulled Lexi aside wishing her a safe trip back home and hoped that Lexi visited again soon this time to bring Lee with her so she could meet him.

"Turn it off..." Ally groaned softly grimacing at the loud beeping knowing that the alarm was closer to Stefan's side of the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes hearing Stefan's hit the alarm as the beeping finally stopped.

"Morning, babe." Stefan said pressing a kiss to Ally's bare shoulder the arm that was still wrapped around her naked body pulling her closer feeling his smile against her skin.

"Morning..." Ally said turning on her side so that she and Stefan were facing each other, she loved waking up in his arms as she felt entirely safe there no matter what. "I don't wanna get up."

"Neither do I, but we know we have to." Stefan said the fingers of one hand trailing down the side of her face as his eyes followed the moments.

"Stupid school..." Ally groaned as Stefan pressed a quick kiss on her forehead smiling before sitting up sliding out of bed as she did the same walking over to her dresser to pick out her clothes as Stefan had brought a change of clothes with him and was now putting them on.

Ally quickly opened several drawers pulling out the clothes she needed stacking them on top of her dresser swiftly sliding the drawers closed. First, she put on her bra and underwear that matched in color but not in fabric as she needed to run a couple loads of laundry sometime soon this week. After pulling her dark wash jeans on she zipped up the zipper and buttoned them grabbing her green cashmere pullover slipping it over her head. As if Stefan had read her mind he picked up her hairbrush holding it out as she took it from brushing the tangles out.

"Just wear it down today. It's still in good shape from Caroline styling it last night." Stefan suggested seeing Ally's moment of hesitation on what to do with her hair.

"Good idea." Ally replied softly making sure to get every tangle out before setting her brush down on her bed.

* * *

Ally rolled her eyes as she shut her car door spotting Elena watching her closely as Caroline walked past by her sister ignoring her hearing Stefan close his car door turning her head to see him walk to stand beside her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked slipping his hand into hers intertwining their fingers as Ally turned to look up at him.

"No. But I will be." Ally replied truthfully shrugging her shoulders squeezing Stefan's hand gratefully smiling at him sadly. "This whole thing with Elena is just making me miss how we used to be. I keep trying to reconcile with her but she just won't stop being so stubborn in her belief that it's my fault you don't want to be with her."

"I know. I hope Elena realizes it soon." Stefan said nodding his head in agreement with Ally's statement about Elena because it truly was getting very old, yet it kept happening because of her sister's stubbornness to be able to see the truth.

"So, do I." Ally said softly waving at Elena and Caroline in greeting as they repeated the gesture, her blonde friend's face more welcoming than her own sister's whose looked like she had swallowed a lemon smiling at both as her sister stalked away sulking not wanting to talk to her as she turned her attention to Caroline then. "Hey!"

"I'll drop your things off in your locker so you two can talk." Stefan whispered quickly knowing that the two of them needed to talk alone as Ally nodded her head yes handed her bookbag to him since she hadn't put it on yet as he then walked away.

"Hey! Where's Stefan going?" Caroline asked glancing over watching Stefan leave before turning back to Ally smiling brightly at the two of them not showing any signs of hang over from last night before her eyes sparkled mischievously "Well don't you look refreshed for a school day! I wonder why that is!"

"Haha that's so funny, so do you!" Ally said smiling brightly more than willing to play along with Caroline since it was good to see her friend in such good spirits. "Stefan left to drop my stuff off at my locker for me and so we could talk in private. So... I heard Matt took you home."

"Yeah he did! Classic Matt always helping out a friend in need." Caroline said somewhat bitterly but the emotion was gone from her face faster than you could blink.

"You okay?" Ally asked noticing the unhappiness on Caroline's face wanting to know what she could do to help.

"Honestly? No. Maybe we can talk about it later?" Caroline said bluntly and honestly looking at Ally with hope brewing in her eyes.

"Yeah I'd love that." Ally said nodding her head yes as Caroline smiled in answer as the bell rang alerting them that they had to get to class. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Caroline said stilled smiling because she was happy at the prospect of being able to hang out with her friend when she needed someone to rant to. "Bye!"

* * *

As Ally walked into class she saw that the new teacher they had been waiting for hadn't arrived yet so she hurried to sit down at the empty desk beside Stefan that he had saved for her picking up her bookbag as she did so. Seeing that Stefan had left her bag unzipped she immediately reached in grabbing her history textbook and notebook setting her bookbag on the floor next to her seat. Man did she wish this school would buy the same desks the Japanese did with the little hook on the side to hang their bags on. That would definitely make it a lot easier walking through the isles trying not to trip over someone's bag.

"Good morning, everyone." The new teacher announced walking in the room following Bonnie into the room setting down a few things on the desk before turning to the board picking up a piece of chalk. "Alrighty."

Looking up from her desk she saw Bonnie sit down in the empty seat on her left who turned as if feeling her presence as she mouthed silently asking if her friend was okay who merely shrugged that she wasn't a hundred percent sure. Bonnie tilted her head behind Ally who quickly turned and saw Elena sitting on the other side of Stefan trying to get his attention making her sigh in annoyance but was glad that he was ignoring her and kept his head turned towards the front of the classroom.

"Let's see..." The teacher said beginning to write his name out on the board spelling it out loud before setting the chalk down turning to look at the class. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric' but it's 'A-lar-ic,' okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

* * *

Ally looked around for Caroline outside during lunch but didn't initially see sitting across from Stefan at the table they had picked was sitting at with two to go boxes and drinks in their own Styrofoam cups from The Grille in front of each of them. A few tables away from were Elena and Bonnie who were chatting amongst themselves.

"Caroline is looking for Matt right now." Stefan said bringing Ally's attention back to him as she smiled at him apologetically opening her to go box grabbing a fry popping it in her mouth chewing it. "It's okay."

"I'm just worried is all. Waiting for news from the council puts me on edge especially since we haven't heard anything from Damon yet." Ally explained sighing deeply raking her fingers from one of her hands through her hair in annoyance as Stefan smiled at her sympathetically knowing how she felt. "And let's not forget the typical teen drama which seems to go on twenty-four seven, but that's how it is being in high school."

"Yeah it is. And I'm sure we'll hear from Damon soon. Wait..." Stefan said chuckling softly at first then turning his head in the direction of Bonnie and Elena's table. "Bonnie is telling Elena about how she thinks Emily is haunting her through the necklace she has."

"What?!" Ally hissed looking over at Bonnie and Elena's table seeing the scared look on her sister's face groaning softly. "Can our lives ever be simple? Oh wait... No."

"Yeah it seems like our lives are just never ending drama magnets." Stefan replied picking up his soda cup taking a sip from it placing the cup back down on the table. "What's so important about that necklace anyway? I thought it looked familiar, but I know it was Emily's and Katherine gave it to her but I don't know anything other than that."

"Yeah, he didn't tell that much about it either, and I didn't stick around long enough to find out what it was used for. I meant to tell you about this before but it completely slipped my mind with everything else going on. Damon told me he wanted to get Katherine out from being stuck in the tomb underneath Fells church. He thinks there's a chance she could be still alive. The necklace and the tomb must be connected, it's the only thing that makes sense. But opening the tomb is such a bad idea because it couldn't have just been her, Stefan." Ally explained biting down on her bottom lip out of habit because she was nervous of Stefan's reaction, to say he looked shocked was an understatement to say the least.

"You're right! No, it couldn't have been just her. Oh, my God... It makes sense now." Stefan replied rubbing his hand over his face groaning softly in realization. "It was all the vampires they rounded up that night."

"Damon promised me that he'd wait to think if he truly wanted to open the tomb. He hasn't said anything but something must be causing Emily to haunt Bonnie. We need to keep our eyes on both of them." Ally told Stefan who quickly nodded his head yes in agreement with that because it was their best course of action right now.

"You're absolutely right."

* * *

"Bonnie, hey!" Ally called out noticing her fellow witch heading towards her car once school had finished for the day rushing to catch up as Bonnie slowed down turning around waiting for her.

"Hey Ally." Bonnie said once Ally reached her side adjusting the books in her arms smiling at her friend happy to see her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check up with you and see how you were doing." Ally replied hitching the strap of her bookbag further up her shoulder spotting Elena walking towards them out of the corner of her eye looking quite annoyed.

"Honestly? I'm a little freaked out." Bonnie replied truthfully as Elena reached them standing beside their friend frowning unhappily.

"Hey, Lena." Ally said kindly smiling at her sister who rolled her eyes in reply as she turned her attention back to Bonnie. "What has you so freaked out about, Bonnie?"

"Hey." Elena said as Bonnie turned to look at her smiling in greeting as she adjusted the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder. "What are you two talking about?"

"I was just about to tell Ally about Emily." Bonnie replied looking over at Elena briefly before turning back to Ally.

"Why are you telling her that?" Elena said frowning unhappily at the thought as Ally rolled her eyes at that, because it seemed like her sister had forgotten that Bonnie had promised both of them that there would be no more secrets between the three of them anymore.

"Bonnie promised there wouldn't be any more secrets between us remember?" Ally said reminding Elena whose frown got even more intense with how this made her even more dissatisfied than before, because she knew her sister was right.

"How about I give you a ride and tell you on the way?" Bonnie suggested looking between the two sisters in question.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Stefan drove the two of us to school today so he has the keys. I'll text him to let him know the plan."

* * *

"Wow. That's one messed up dream." Ally said sitting in the front seat of Bonnie's car who was driving with Elena in the backseat after Bonnie got done explaining her dream and waking up in the woods near Fell's Church. "Everything about that just screams horror movie."

"Oh my God, I didn't even think about it like that, but you're so right!" Bonnie replied her eyes widening in surprise as she nodded her head in agreement with what Ally said. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Elena said as Ally turned her head to look at her sister smiling at her proudly for her idea as Bonnie pulled to the side of the road putting the car in park unbuckling her seatbelt, opening the door and getting out as Elena called out after her. "Whoa! Where are you going?"

Ally watched as Bonnie the ripped the talisman off her tossing it into the field in shock at the choice. Bonnie then walked back around the car sliding into her still open door shutting it.

"You okay, Bon?" Ally asked watching Bonnie put her seatbelt back on her eyes darting over at Elena who looked just as confused as she must have.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie said turning to look at her looking times calmer than she had moments before.

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena asked leaning forward in the backseat frowning in confusion as Ally bit down on her bottom lip watching Bonnie's face.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie replied looking at Elena pointedly as Ally chuckled softly at the embarrassed look on her sister's face causing her to sigh in resolution.

"Okay, then."

* * *

"Hey you." Ally said walking out the front door of her childhood home closing it behind her smiling at Stefan happily who immediately smiled back.

"Hey." Stefan said softly taking one of her hands in his leaning down pressing a sweet kiss against her lips still smiling when he pulled back. "So? What do you think?"

"Honestly? I've seen a few hauntings with witches and they have never turned out well so this really scares me, Stefan. I just want Bonnie to be safe." Ally explained as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger nervously which she didn't do all that often but it happened every so often.

"I know you do, and I swear we will figure this out." Stefan said as Ally sighed happily at that since that would definitely help with figuring out what was going on. "How did Bonnie get the necklace in the first place?"

"Caroline gave it to her as part of her Halloween costume but Bonnie never returned it since she was told it was a family heirloom." Ally said as Stefan nodded his head absorbing the information as she hurried to continue. "And Caroline never asked Bonnie to return the necklace since Damon has stopped using her as his personal human slave. I remember seeing it on the ground after Damon collapsed after biting her at the Founders party. That must be when she acquired it."

"And like you told me earlier, Damon took your suggestion into consideration so he hasn't been trying to get it back so he can open the tomb. Emily must think that he's made his decision to open it." Stefan said continuing on with what Ally said catching on to what she was saying.

"Makes sense." Ally said softly her eyes darting around as she tried to focus her thinking on what should be done. "You need to see if you can get Damon to tell you more about the necklace. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bonnie. Caroline should be here soon."

"Sounds good to me. I'll try to get it out of him."

Later Ally, watched as Caroline pulled the to go boxes with their dinner that she had brought over out of the paper bag as Elena got everything together to set the table as Bonnie helped her. Setting the plates in her hand on the island in front of her she saw her blonde friend look over at her in question as she gestured her head in Bonnie's direction.

"Bonnie, Ally told me something was going on with the necklace I gave you. Is everything okay?" Caroline asked sighing nervously even though things were alright with the two them unlike the animosity between her and Elena now.

"I know this will sound crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie explained slowly looking slightly embarrassed and guilty. "It's a long story, but will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked anger and annoyance flashing across her face to quickly to be replaced with worry at the thought of Bonnie being scared of a necklace as Ally and Elena chose not to say anything let the Caroline and Bonnie hash this out.

"I literally woke up in the woods after having the nightmare. I have no idea how I got there. I know I could have given back to you but I was scared to tell you why. I love you Care, I do. But I mean this in the nicest way, you don't listen whenever I try to tell you something most of the time." Bonnie explained as a shocked look flittered across Caroline's face at what she had heard.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked still shocked but Ally could tell she was a little hurt also as Ally tried her hardest not to smile but a slight smile appeared on her face for a split second.

"You literally just ignored pretty much everything Bonnie just told you about except the fact that you don't listen." Ally replied as Caroline turned to look at her looking sad at what was pointed out as Bonnie nodded her head in agreement with her.

"Ally's right, Caroline. Sometimes you don't listen." Elena said suddenly joining in to the conversation as surprisingly she had stayed silent for this long. "Keep going, Bonnie."

"Remember when I told you my Grams told me I was a witch?" Bonnie said swallowing nervously as Caroline nodded her head remembering her telling her that not long ago. "Well she was right. I'm a witch."

"Really? Well could you I don't know, prove it?" Caroline asked as Ally smiled at her proudly for at least trying to be supportive but she could tell her blonde friend was quite skeptical about it.

"Uh sure..." Bonnie said grabbing one of the red cloth napkins Elena had pulled out whispering incendia quietly to herself though Ally saw her lips say the word as a corner of the napkin burst into flames.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline shouted in surprise her hands coming to cover her mouth as which she usually did when she was genuinely surprised as Bonnie smiled proudly as Elena grabbed the napkin from her tossing it into the sink turning the faucet on over it dousing the flames as Ally chuckled at the sight. "Bonnie!"

"I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you would believe me without your usual level of sass." Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders smiling widely since it was obvious Caroline believed her now.

"Yeah that sounds like me..." Caroline admitted grinning sheepishly causing Ally to chuckle at that as Elena shut off the faucet turning to face them her face still looking shocked over Bonnie setting the napkin on fire. "So, are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said as Ally looked over at the bag sitting on the kitchen table.

"I'll get it." Ally said quickly turning to walk over to the table picking the bag up unzipping it digging through the pockets for Bonnie's manicure kit her eyes widening when she saw the talisman in the bag as she wrapped her hand around it turns around to face them. "Uh Bonnie?"

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie gasped looking at the talisman in Ally's hand in bewilderment as Elena and Caroline's faces had the exact same expression.

"I thought you threw it into a field?" Caroline asked turning to look at Bonnie who was still bewildered to say the least.

"It's true, she did! Ally and I watched her do it!" Elena said quickly defending Bonnie who smiled at her in thanks as Ally nodded her head in agreement with that.

"Then how did appear in your bag, Bonnie? Can you explain it?" Caroline asked frowning in confusion trying to wrap her head around this.

"Emily." Bonnie said sharing a look with Elena and Ally as Caroline's frown deepened trying to figure out what she meant.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked because Emily's name hadn't come up as of yet in the conversation as Bonnie was vague earlier explaining how she woke up in the woods.

"The ghost who's been haunting me through the necklace. I dreamt about her and that's how I ended up waking up in the woods." Bonnie explained as Caroline's eyes widened at what she had heard in amazement. "I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"I have no idea. But we can figure this out together." Ally said her hand clutching around the talisman her face hardening because she didn't want Bonnie to be in danger anymore as Elena nodded her head going along with her sister.

"I have no doubt we can."

* * *

After they finished eating Elena was cleaning the kitchen while Ally, Caroline and Bonnie sat in the living room together. Bonnie had just got done telling Caroline about her nightmare with Emily fully instead of the brief explanation she had heard earlier.

"Bonnie, you know I've never been one to believe in you know..." Caroline said gesturing with her hands making a typical overused ghost sound making Ally chuckle at her blonde friend. "But if you believe then... okay. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And you setting that napkin on fire definitely helped which was amazing, by the way."

"Oh, it so was! You should see her levitate feathers which she got from tearing up Elena's pillow. That was awesome!" Ally said as Elena walked into the room to join them smiling when she heard what her sister was saying.

"Oh, my gosh, it really was!" Elena added still smiling sitting on the other side of Caroline on the couch while Ally was sitting across from them on the loveseat.

"Well I look forward to seeing that sometime soon. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline said looking back and forth between her three friends, when none of them answered she immediately charged on. "Well I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie replied her voice quavering slightly because she certainly agreed with her words and it showed clear as day on her face.

"Yeah I'm with Bonnie on this." Ally said nodding her head because having a séance was just a one-way invitation for Emily to be able to take over Bonnie's body again.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said standing up from the couch looking down at Bonnie then glancing at Ally before turning to look at Elena pointedly.

Ally groaned softly because she knew the séance was going to happen whether she liked it or not because she knew Caroline wouldn't budge until she got what she wanted. And nine times out of ten she always got it no matter what.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them were sitting around five different sized white candles in they had found scattered around the house the biggest one in the middle all lit up in Elena's room as Caroline had decided it was the best place to try and Ally was eternally grateful for that because that meant less clean-up for her. They were sitting in a circle holding hands as an awkward silence echoed around the room as everyone but Ally didn't know what they were doing.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked breaking the silence asking the question she knew they were all thinking.

"I don't know." Elena replied shrugging her shoulders not having any idea how to answer the question as Caroline shushed her.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Caroline instructed as Ally sighed closing her eyes listening closely not knowing if Bonnie and Elena were doing the same. "Now take a deep breath." Following her instructions Ally took a deep breath in as Caroline continued. "Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie said flatly still in disbelief that this was happening to her as Ally held back her snigger knowing how this wouldn't please Caroline in the least.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said huffing out a breath in displeasure opening her eyes looking at Bonnie quickly before closing her eyes again.

"Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you." Bonnie said taking a deep breath bracing herself as Ally blew out an anxious breath. "I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Once Bonnie stopped the candles in front of them immediately flare stronger causing all four of them to gasp loudly in surprise letting go of each other's hands.

"Did that just...?" Elena said as she exhaled in shock as all of their faces were the same.

"Yeah, that just happened." Caroline said quickly after Elena spoke as Ally swallowed nervously not liking where this seemed to be headed.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said as Caroline crossed her arms rubbing them as the temperature of the room dropped.

"Yeah... Sure it was." Ally said sarcastically as Bonnie looked at her as she then held up both hands defensively who rolled her eyes at that.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline said urging Bonnie to continue and when she knew her friend wasn't going to do it then she would. "Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

The four of them wait with baited breath for something to happen but so far nothing had this time around. Emily was definitely playing with them, which wasn't good at all.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said flippantly as not even a moment later the windows blew open scaring all four of them as they collectively pushed back from the circle, Bonnie then ripped the necklace off throwing to floor next to the candles. "No. I can't. I'm done."

Not even a split second after the necklace hit the ground the wind blew the candles out plunging them into total darkness scaring all four of them even further.

"Get the light!" Bonnie said pleading for anyone to do it since they couldn't see each other. "Please, get the light!"

"Hold on. Hold on. I got it." Elena said as Ally heard her footsteps go over to her bedroom door as the light to her room came on and she spotted her sister with her hand on the light switch.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." Bonnie announced as they all looked down to see that she was telling the truth as the group of them looked at each other in complete shock.

"Well it has to still be here. Necklace's don't just disappear." Ally announced as the other three turned to look at her. "Let's look for it."

"Good idea, Ally." Elena said nodding her head as Bonnie and Caroline shrugged their shoulders since they didn't necessarily disagree but they were pretty much still shaken up.

* * *

The four of them had been searching every nook and cranny of Elena's bedroom and had turned up empty for the necklace. Ally didn't know where else to look and could tell the rest of them were getting annoyed.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena announced looking over at Caroline pointedly jumping to conclusions as she normally did without proof.

"Caroline didn't take it, Elena. She was literally helping us look for it not even a minute ago." Ally said as Elena frowned at her sister not taking her side which wasn't that surprising at this moment in time!

"I don't think Caroline took it either. It has to be here somewhere." Bonnie said walking over to stand next to Ally looking around for the necklace still.

"Ally and Bonnie are right, I didn't take it." Caroline said nodding her head in total agreement with what Ally and Bonnie had said noticing as Elena's eyes seemed to be focused on something over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I - I don't know..." Elena answered walking over to her bedroom door leaning into the hallway into Jeremy's room which was a weird way to do it since the bathroom was the easier path. "Jeremy, are you home?"

Ally however was still watching Bonnie very closely as she noticed her friends eyes stray to the bathroom as they both spotted the necklace laying on top of the rug in there as their eyes meet in surprise at it being there of all places.

"Um..." Bonnie announced taking a few slow steps towards the bathroom with Ally right behind her staying alert in case something happened. "Elena, Caroline?"

Ally looked over her shoulder seeing her sister and Caroline coming to stand beside her as Bonnie continued forwards. Once Bonnie was fully in the bathroom she stooped down picking up the necklace looking at her friends not knowing what to say as all of a sudden the door to the bathroom slammed shut on its own. This immediate caused all four girls to panic as they heard Bonnie scream from the other side.

"Oh, my God!" they heard Bonnie cry out as Ally rushed out of Elena's room and into Jeremy's room her hand banging on the door begging Bonnie to open the door.

Ally heard her sister and Caroline calling out but didn't pay any attention to them as she felt the surge of magic causing the lights in the house to flicker knowing that Bonnie was freaking out. She thought about blasting the door down, but decided against that as that would also scare Bonnie and incite a whole slew of questions as to how she did it. Now wasn't the time for her friends to find out she was a witch. Right now, everything was about how to save Bonnie. The lights all of a sudden stop flickering, she heard the door unlocking and then opening by itself revealing Bonnie standing there with her hands covering her face and Ally see's that the door for Elena's room had done the same.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked swallowing nervously from her side of the bathroom as the three of them with baited breath watch Bonnie raised her head from her hands. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said though her voice sounded stilted and very wrong, like it wasn't even her which set Ally on edge because she then spotted in the reflection from the mirror that Bonnie was wearing the talisman around her neck which just further proved her point that Emily had taken control of Bonnie's body yet again.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it," Caroline said scoffing lightly under her breath as Ally looked at her incredulously at what she had said because she knew her friend had to be rattled over what happened to have spouted this bold-faced lie.

"Caroline, come on," Elena said admonishing her blonde friend as Ally nodded her head in agreement with what her sister had said walking into the bathroom to stand behind Bonnie.

"Elena's right, Caroline. I don't think Bonnie was faking it," Ally said as Caroline bit down on her bottom lip nervously folding her arms across her chest as Elena nodded along with her. "Especially with the light show we just got and the doors locking by themselves? It's not possible."

"Alright fine so she wasn't faking it. You still scared the hell out of me." Caroline replied sighing deeply walking so she was further into Elena's bedroom.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again her eyes meeting Ally's seeing the alarm in them.

"I'm fine." Bonnie repeated this time it sounded like it was really her, but Ally knew it wasn't, but didn't give any inclination as to knowing it as she didn't want Emily to retaliate. "Everything's fine."

"Alright fine so she wasn't faking it. You still scared the hell out of me." Caroline replied sighing deeply walking so she was further into Elena's bedroom.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again her eyes meeting Ally's seeing the alarm in them.

"I'm fine." Bonnie repeated this time it sounded like it was really her, but Ally knew it wasn't, but didn't give any inclination as to knowing it as she didn't want Emily to retaliate. "Everything's fine."

"Alright fine so she wasn't faking it. You still scared the hell out of me." Caroline replied sighing deeply walking so she was further into Elena's bedroom.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again her eyes meeting Ally's seeing the alarm in them.

"I'm fine." Bonnie repeated this time it sounded like it was really her, but Ally knew it wasn't, but didn't give any inclination as to knowing it as she didn't want Emily to retaliate. "Everything's fine."

"Okay..." Ally said spotting Emily taking the spot of Bonnie's reflection in the mirror as Emily walked out of the bathroom moving aside as she passed Elena who turned to watch her go.

"Wait are you leaving?" Caroline asked watching Emily/Bonnie stride out of the room hurrying after as Ally and Elena followed her.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked as the rest of them tried to keep up with Emily/Bonnie going down the hallway.

"I must go." Emily/Bonnie said not bothering to stop as she headed towards the stairs as the others shadowed her because none of them knew exactly what was going on, once that had been said Caroline immediately made her decision.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline announced looking at Elena as Ally watched Emily/Bonnie carefully.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said as Ally looked over at her sister frowning, because she wasn't about to stop Caroline from leaving if she wanted to, right now her sole focus was how to get Emily to leave Bonnie alone.

"If Caroline wants to leave let her." Ally said seeing Emily/Bonnie stop on the second step turning to look at them carefully still playing the part, Caroline would be safer at home at the moment honestly.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I've had enough witchy stuff tonight. I'm going home." Caroline announced looking at Elena pointedly who sighed deeply at that not wanting to fight her friend on that.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Emily/Bonnie said as they then turned their attention to her as Ally's eyes widened at what the witch controlling her friend had said who then turned and walked down a couple steps.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Emily/Bonnie stopped yet again turning to look at them as Ally swallowed carefully waiting with baited breath at that.

"Back to where it all began." Emily/Bonnie replied as she turned her head forward moving down the stairs quicker as Elena came to stand at the first landing with Ally right behind her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called out as Emily/Bonnie continued heading for the door as Ally watched biting down on her bottom lip as the realization washed across her sisters face. "Oh my God. Emily!"

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily/Bonnie explained stopping just before the front door as Ally gasped at what was said her mind spinning in surprise.

"But he hasn't made his choice yet Emily!" Ally shouted rushing down the stairs hearing someone behind her after the witch controlling her friend who swiftly opened the front door rushing outside closing it behind her.

"Wait!" Elena called out as Ally grasped the doorknob twisting it finding it wouldn't budge grunting at that trying again to open the door.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked having finally joined them as Ally turned to look at her over her shoulder.

"Emily spelled the door shut so we can't rush after her." Ally explained letting go of the doorknob as Elena immediately tried her luck to get the door to open which it did revealing Jeremy standing in front of them which shocked them enough to make them all scream in fright.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked frowning in confusion before heading into the kitchen as as Elena brushed her hair out of her eyes with her hand as Caroline charged around them.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said exiting out the front door as Ally looked behind her spotting her friend's bag still in the kitchen.

"You're forgetting your stuff!" Ally called out after Caroline who turned to look at her on the sidewalk groaning.

"I'll come get it in the morning. I promise!" Caroline said waving her hand walking away as Ally then turned to spot Elena with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Pick up... pick up..." Elena muttering biting down on her bottom lip as Ally frowned watching her sister call Stefan her face dropping in disappointment as she lowered the hand holding her phone from her ear hitting the button to end the call looking over at her sister in askance. "Why didn't he answer me?"

"Who?" Jeremy asked coming out the kitchen biting into a granny smith apple not bothering to care if he made a lot of noise chewing as Ally rolled her eyes at that.

"Stefan." Ally answered as Jeremy groaned out loud in annoyance at that as Elena pouted at how her siblings were treating her but this was normal since she was so used to getting her way.

"Why would Stefan pick up for you? You're not his girlfriend, Ally is." Jeremy said frowning as he took another bite of his apple sharing a look with Ally of tired this was getting to be.

"I'll call Stefan. You two stay here."

* * *

Ally had been following the Emily's tracks for the past twenty minutes or so getting close to the ruins of Fell's Church. Her tracking skills had come while she was stuck on the Other Side. It wasn't any easy skill to learn but she put in the work to do it. She knew Stefan was a lot closer to the church than she was since she had called him with the update about what happened. Just then she spotted Emily with a big branch marking the ground for a spell to her left and Stefan pulling a groaning Damon off a tree he had been impaled on.

"It hurts. This is why I eat people." Damon said groaning once he was on the ground as Ally rolled her eyes at that because it was fairly obvious that he did.

"Stefan." Emily said in greeting when Stefan turned to look at her once he knew Damon was okay.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan replied kindly because he knew it wasn't a good idea to piss a witch off as he held a hand out for Ally to take who immediately came over slipping her hand into his intertwining their fingers.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily explained stopping a second tracing the circle for the spell momentarily.

"I know opening the tomb is a bad idea Emily. I know you saved all the vampires in the church." Ally said as Emily looked over at her her face remaining blank as to what had been revealed as it had been ever since she had taken over Bonnie's body. "But Damon hasn't made a decision on what to do yet. Which means you know something about Katherine. Is it true that my sister is in that tomb Emily?"

Emily chose to ignore her continuing to trace the spell as Ally shared a look of exasperation with Stefan sighing deeply.

"Emily, please." Ally pleaded as Emily stopped tracing the spell turning her attention back to her.

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily said cryptically as Ally rolled her eyes at this because they already knew this, she was getting very tired of how they kept going in circles.

"We know that Emily. Releasing all the vampires from the tomb would be catastrophic, of that I have no doubt." Stefan said trying to swallow the nerves down as he turned to his brother seeing the look in his eyes.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine. Now answer Ally's question, is she in there?" Damon said having healed to stand up fully now as Stefan let go of Ally's hand to grasp the front of his brother's leather jacket looking in his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said angrily as Ally watched as while the two Salvatore brothers were caught up in their own thing Emily started tracing the spell again.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said sharply trying to push Stefan's hands off him to no avail as Ally rolled her eyes at that because that was just classic of him honestly.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said shaking his brother a little as Ally stood there watching because honestly she wasn't sure if anything she said would work.

"Why not?" Damon demanded looking Stefan dead in the eyes mutinously as Ally frowned exasperated because they truly were getting nowhere with this. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

Okay so that was new, Ally hadn't expected that to come out of Damon's mouth. She understood where he was coming from but at the same time she didn't see it that way to be honest.

"27 vampires, Damon." Stefan yelled as Ally gestured widly waving her hands agreeing with her boyfriend's point even though neither of them saw it. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon replied as Ally's eyebrows rose at that in shock but not really surprised at his view on this.

"Yeah, no it really doesn't." Ally quickly added as both brothers turn to look at her as she gives them a silent 'What?' expression that couldn't be misconstrued for anything else.

"Ally's right, Damon. You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan said turning back to glare at Damon who glared right back at his younger brother.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon said once again trying to shake Stefan off him to no avail as Ally watched nervously while Damon pointed right at Emily/Bonnie. "They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"I don't know about burning us, but they'll probably lock Bonnie and I up and try to kill the two of you via a stake through the heart." Ally said sarcastically as everyone looked at her funnily making her gesture widly with her hands yet again. "What? Am I not allowed to make a joke at this point in time? Jeez..."

"Ally is strangely right, things are different now." Emily/Bonnie said as Ally gasped gesturing with one hand in emphasis glad that at least one person got her.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded with Emily/Bonnie desperately who just looked at him emotionlessly as Ally watched biting down on her bottom lip nervously.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily/Bonnie replied tonelessly before she shouted out chanting, "Incendia!" dropping the stick in her hands, raising into the air and fire burst ablaze creating a pentagram with her in the middle.

"No. No." Damon begged as he was once again ignored, the flames burned high enough they had to cover their hold their hand in front their eyes to block some of the glare since the fire created a wall between them, Emily/Bonnie ripped the necklace off her placing it in the palm of her hand as Ally spotted her sister rushing towards them as she groaned in annoyance that yet again her telling Elena to stay away had been once again disregarded. "No, please."

"Bonnie!" Elena called out rushing forward as Ally blocked her from getting any closer grabbing hold of her by her upper arms stopping her in her tracks looking at her pointedly that there was nothing she could do to stop this.

Emily/Bonnie then tossed the necklace into the air as it then exploded in the air as all they could do was watch it happen.

"No!" Damon shouted again pointlessly but it was too late, Emily/Bonnie's eyes closed her head dropping slightly as everyone else watched nervously.

When her eyes opened it was clear it was just Bonnie who looked around confused as to where she was. It was then that Damon charged forward vamped out growling as Ally responded instinctively, her hand shooting out snapping Damon's neck stopping him in his tracks falling to ground lifelessly though only temporarily for now.

"Ally? How?" Bonnie asked aghast having seen what just happened looking at Ally in total confusion and a bit of disgust. "You just killed him."

"Oh he's a vampire, he's not really dead." Ally said letting go of Elena completely waving her hand flippantly grimacing slightly at that, turning to look at Stefan who nodded at her in understanding what the look meant before smiling nervously at her best friend. "Surprise! I'm a witch!"

* * *

Ally, Elena and Bonnie had headed back to the house after she had promised her best friend she would explain everything. Stefan had taken an incapacitated Damon back to the Boarding House promising he'd make sure that he wouldn't come after Bonnie again. Jenna had taken one look at them once they walked inside and knew it was best to leave them alone locking the front door behind them.

Ally then asked Elena if she wanted to stick around for this who said she didn't which was a complete surprise walking into her room shutting her bedroom door. She led Bonnie into her room shutting her bedroom door behind her. Once the two were settled on her bed Ally began talking.

She told Bonnie everything she'd been afraid of telling her best friend, from her past lives to her most current one, meeting Stefan and falling in love with him despite him being a vampire. She explained that while some vampires were evil there were some like Stefan who did their best to protect humans no matter what because she didn't want Bonnie hating all vampires completely. She had started crying halfway through her story which resulted in her full on sobbing mostly in frustration and grief by the end.

No words needed to spoken as Bonnie gathered Ally in a tight supportive hug, tears running down her face too because she understood why this had happened. It was no one's fault, Ally was just trying to protect her. The two fell asleep fully clothed cuddled together on Ally's bed their tears having dried up.

Unbeknownst to Ally that as she slept a black Sedan pulled up to the curb across the street from her house. Once the car was parked the driver behind the wheel looked up at the house he knew that the newest Petrova dopplegänger lived, the moonlight shined down on the black curls atop his head.

"I will protect our family Mama, I promise." The driver whispered as his fellow passenger who was curled up in the seat next to him shifted opening her eyes revealing dark brown one's just like his.

"Are we there yet?" The girl asked as her fingers of her right hand carded through her hair that was all matted from the drive pulling out the tangles because she didn't feel like digging through her bag for her hairbrush.

"Yeah, we're here..."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay** **YES** **I** **know** **I** **took** **a** **long** **time** **to** **update** **this! But here's the thing I've learned since then that I don't have to give an excuse to you guys! This is my story and I will update it when I want to whether you like it or not!**

 **That being said and done! Whoo what page turner this chapter was! Let me know either in a comment down below what you thought about:**

 **Alaric is finally in Mystic Falls though he wasn't in this chapter much heh... Whoops.**

 **Emily taking over Bonnie's body!**

 **Elena for the 1,000th time not listening to Ally!**

 **All over Stally cuteness and support over one another!**

 **As always any form of "Update!" comments will be automatically deleted no matter what because I cannot stand them whatsoever!**

 **Also don't forget to check out my tumblr thelittledarkrose where I have the polyvore sets and the crackship gifs posted there too!**

 **Thanks so much for taking the time to read this you guys! It means a lot to me really! Well until next time!**


End file.
